


Dreams

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Drugs, Español | Spanish, High School, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Pain, Pole Dancing, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 37,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: Dean necesita terminar el instituto para poder seguir avanzando en su trabajo, por eso se apunta a unas clases que se imparten por la tarde, para poder sacarse el título. Con lo que no contaba era con que su nuevo profesor iba a significar tanto para él.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 178
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Dreams

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN. AU.

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

**Sin betear**

**Este fic pertenece a las super peticiones navideñas 2020.**

**Petición de:** Yuly Mendoza

 **Warning/kinks:** 115 High School, 49 Daddy kink, 142 Teacher kink, 132 trying a new position. Como Yuly solo ha elegido 4 kinks de la lista y me ha dado permiso para añadir yo el resto, allá voy: 71 breeeding kink y 5 something new.

 **Nota de la autora 1:** Hay demasiaaaaaaaados kinks de los que soy muy fan en esta historia, por lo que me ha sido imposible hacer una historia corta como el resto de las peticiones. Con esto cerramos las peticiones navideñas del 2020. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!

 **Nota de la autora 2:** Habrá links en algunas partes que llevan a videos o canciones para complementar la historia y hacerla más real. Recomiendo verlos si es posible.

 **Resumen:** Dean necesita terminar el instituto para poder seguir avanzando en su trabajo, por eso se apunta a unas clases que se imparten por la tarde, para poder sacarse el título. Con lo que no contaba era con que su nuevo profesor iba a significar tanto para él.

DREAMS

PARTE 1

Dean miró el reloj y apuró el paso. No quería llegar tarde el primer día de clase.

Se había apuntado a un curso exprés por la tarde para terminar el instituto. Era cierto que solo tenía 21 años y que no hacía tanto que lo había abandonado oficialmente, pero necesitaba tener el título para montar el negocio que él quería. Era lo que más deseaba en la vida.

Nunca había sido un buen estudiante, pero porque jamás se lo había tomado en serio. Además, en los últimos años de insti, además de ir pelando la pava por todas partes, estaba demasiado ocupado trabajando para sacar adelante a su hermano, a él, la casa y ahorrar para la universidad de Sammy. Le había prometido a sus padres antes de morir que se haría cargo de Sam y por sus santos cojones que lo iba a cumplir. En realidad ya lo había hecho porque Sam acababa de pasar a segundo año en la universidad de derecho, y gracias a sus increíbles notas y sus dotes para la abogacía, le habían dado una beca más que generosa para que pudiera seguir estudiando sin problemas. Eso ayudó a que Dean dejara todos los trabajos de turnos partidos que tenía y se quedara con el único que le gustaba. Por eso al fin había encontrado tiempo para poder estudiar y sacarse el título.

Las clases se impartían en uno de los colegios que habilitaban para ello, porque todos los años había asociaciones y ayudas para que la gente que no había podido estudiar pudiera hacerlo.

Eran solo siete en clase; él y seis mujeres más, la más joven podía ser su madre perfectamente. Ser el único hombre y, además, el de menor edad, no le molestó en absoluto. Por el trabajo que tenía, estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de personas bastante más mayores que él.

Saludó a sus nuevas compis, que le devolvieron el saludo con encantadoras sonrisas, y se sentó al final de la clase. Lo hizo por inercia, porque apenas un par de años atrás eso era lo que hacía; sentarse al final para liarla con los más golfos del instituto, aunque esta vez no tenía planteamiento de portarse mal.

—Buenas tardes. Por favor, tomad asiento.

El resto de las compañeras de Dean que habían estado charlando entre ellas, se sentaron cuando llegó el nuevo profesor. Todo quedó en silencio a la espera de que ese hombre se presentara.

—Me llamo Castiel Novak y voy a ser vuestro profesor y tutor durante las próximas semanas. Soy exigente y siempre pido lo máximo que podáis darme. No acepto menos. Quién no esté dispuesto a hacerlo, le invito a abandonar la clase.

Todo el mundo guardó silencio y no dijo nada. Dean el primero. Se había quedado mirando los ojos de ese hombre, tan azules y expresivos que se perdió en ellos. Quizás había dicho eso de no portarse mal demasiado pronto.

—Por favor, vamos a ir presentándonos. —Castiel señaló a la mujer de la primera fila, al lado de la ventana, y la señaló—. Cuéntanos algo sobre ti.

La mujer parecía algo azorada.

—No sé qué contar.

—Lo que quieras que sepamos de ti —respondió. Dio la vuelta a la mesa y se apoyó en el borde a la par que cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho—. Somos todos oídos.

Dean las escuchó con atención. Iba a necesitar más tiempo para aprenderse el nombre de todas, pero al menos se estaba quedando con sus historias. Cuando vio que él era el último y le tocaba hablar, se incorporó en la silla y se puso algo nervioso al ver que el profesor tenía esos increíbles ojos puestos en él.

—Yo soy Dean Winchester. Tengo 21 años y soy acuario. Me gustan los coches y entiendo bastante de motores y.... ¡ah! Me encanta los grupos de rock de los 80.

Las mujeres lo miraron embelesadas y él sonrió con timidez. Cuando vio que Castiel asentía y se levantaba de la mesa para ir hacia su maletín, no pudo quedarse callado.

—¿Y usted?

Las mujeres se giraron para mirarle sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Castiel. El profesor había levantado la cabeza y lo observaba. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa y volvió a ocupar su lugar de antes.

—Como ya os he dicho antes, mi nombre es Castiel Novak. Podéis tutearme si queréis. Tengo 30 años. Soy licenciado en magisterio y llevo cinco años dando clases. ¿Queréis saber alguna cosa más sobre mí? —esbozó una sonrisa tímida y con eso se ganó la simpatía de todas sus alumnas.

Dean, por el contrario, había dejado de respirar. El abrigar simpatía por él se había quedado muy atrás, porque eso que sentía distaba mucho de ser un simple agrado. El profesor le acababa de poner terriblemente cachondo y apenas acababa de conocerle. Mierda... se suponía que tenía que atender en clase y no dejarse llevar por sus hormonas. Así no iba a poder concentrarse y sacarse el curso.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

PARTE 2

Sam llegó a casa, cerró la puerta y caminó por el salón, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Solo cuando vio a Dean sentado a la mesa, haciendo la tarea, levantó las cejas. De inmediato, sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y le hizo una foto.

—Para la posteridad. —Y miró la pantalla para darse cuenta de que a su hermano le había dado tiempo de soltar el bolígrafo y de enseñarle el dedo corazón—. ¿Estás haciendo los deberes?

—Sí. Llevamos solo cinco días y Castiel nos ha puesto tarea para toda una vida.

—Hombre, tiene que daros caña porque lo que normalmente se da en un año, vosotros lo tenéis que ver en unas pocas semanas.

—Ya. —Dean se reclinó en la silla y se desperezó—. Ojalá me diera caña, pero de otra manera.

Sam lo miró horrorizado.

—Es tu profesor, Dean. Olvídate de esas tonterías y céntrate en aprobarlo todo.

—Vete a la mierda, Sam. Eres como el grinch que roba las fantasías sexuales de las personas.

—Llámame como quieras, pero no pienses en ese tío como en algo más que no sea tu profesor. Por el bien de ambos.

Dean lo ignoró, volvió a coger el bolígrafo, y se intentó centrar de nuevo en los ejercicios.

—¿No trabajas esta noche? —Sam echó un vistazo a ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo su hermano.

Al verse observado, Dean le dio la vuelta al cuaderno y lo miró.

—Hoy entro más tarde. Me debían horas, ¿recuerdas?

Sam asintió. Desistió de ver lo que hacía y caminó hacia la cocina.

—Voy a hacerme algo de cena. ¿Quieres algo para saludable?

—Sí, pero que lleve bacon, y huevo, y queso, y patatas fritas.

Sam asomó la cabeza por el quicio de la puerta y lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—Si quieres que te haga una hamburguesa, dilo.

Dean regresó a clase el lunes. Había tenido mucho trabajo y no estaba seguro de haber terminado bien todos los ejercicios. Era temprano, pero aún así podía entrar y sentarse en su asiento. Quizás no le vendría mal un repaso a la parte de álgebra.

Al llegar, se percató de que Castiel ya estaba dentro.

—Perdón, no quería molestarle.

El profesor negó con la cabeza desde su asiento.

—No te preocupes. Tenía tutoría con una de tus compañeras, pero se ha resfriado y no va a poder venir hoy, así que tengo un rato libre antes de comenzar las clases—. Castiel se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la mesa de Dean—. ¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?

Dean tembló ligeramente. Si de lejos ese hombre impresionaba, de cerca ya era imposible mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Era... perfecto.

—Bueno, el álgebra se me resiste un poco.

—Te ayudo. —Castiel cogió una silla de la mesa contigua y la puso a su lado—. Veamos. ¿Cuáles son tus dudas?

Todas, pensó Dean, pero ninguna tenía que ver con las matemáticas. Cuando lo tuvo al lado, muy pegado a él y a su libro para mirar los ejercicios, pudo olerle. Normalmente no lo tenía tan cerca porque había tenido la grandiosa idea el primer día de clase de sentarse al fondo, y Castiel rara vez abandonaba la pizarra. Ahora, tenerlo ahí pegado a él, era todo un reto. ¿A qué diablos olía ese hombre, por Dios bendito? ¿Vainilla? ¿Coco? ¿Cielo? ¿Pecado y lujuria?

Dean atinó a comentarle las dudas que tenía y se concentró para entender las explicaciones. Ese hombre tenía la paciencia de un santo y parecía no importarle tener que repetirle las cosas más de una vez, y de dos. Cuando al fin le quedó claro, respiró tranquilo, porque se sentía menos torpe ante él.

—Es normal tener dudas, y para eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte, ¿entendido, Dean? Si lo necesitas, podemos quedar algunas tardes antes de las clases para explicarte lo que necesites. Algunos días tendré tutorías con vosotros, pero salvo esos días, el resto soy todo tuyo.

A Dean se le secó la boca. ¿Podía ser suyo en todos los aspectos o solo en el académico? Tenía que estar volviéndose loco, porque giró la cabeza hacia él y lo miro muy, pero que muy de cerca. Lo mejor fue que el profesor Novak no se apartó.

—Nunca me ha solicitado ninguna tutoría. —Le recriminó.

Castiel lo miraba a los ojos, como perdido. Reaccionó, y se echó ligeramente hacia atrás.

—Voy por orden alfabético de apellidos, Dean, y el tuyo es el último. De todas formas, si necesitas verme antes, puedo hacerte un hueco.

Dean quería verlo a todas horas, pero sospechaba que el profesor no se refería a eso. La conversación se quedó en el aire cuando el resto de sus compañeras comenzaron a entrar en clase, sumidas en una animada charla.

Castiel se levantó de la silla, la puso en su sitio, y caminó hacia su mesa. Se había quedado embrujado por los ojos de ese chico, y por esos labios. ¡Dios Santo esos labios! ¿Cómo era posible que fueran tan llenos y tan sensuales? Tenía que apartar esos pensamientos de él. Dean era su alumno y ni podía ni debía de ocurrir nada entre ellos. Ni hablar.

Dean salió de la clase con una erección del mismo tamaño que una catedral. Posiblemente en una escala más grande. Le dolían las pelotas como nunca. Ese día, Castiel había tenido la grandiosa idea de estar casi toda la clase explicando y copiando en la pizarra. Hacía mucho calor, por lo que se había quitado la gabardina y la chaqueta y, ante sus ojos, apareció un trasero redondo, prieto y respingón. Dean tuvo una erección en el acto al verle. Menos mal que estaba al final de la clase y la amplia camiseta le tapaba la zona de la bragueta. Sino habría tenido que dar demasiadas explicaciones.

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Chapter 3

PARTE 3

Dean llegó temprano. Había salido con tiempo porque tenía que echarle gasolina a su nena, pero esa tarde no había mucha cola en la gasolinera, por lo que estuvo listo en apenas un par de minutos. Al entrar, se encontró a Missouri, su compañera de más edad, arrodillada al lado de la mesa del profesor.

—¿Estás bien?

La mujer pegó un salto y se giró.

—Muchacho, me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿No sabes anunciarte como es debido?

Missouri debía de tener unos 65 años. Era una agradable señora negra con algunos kilos de más y una encantadora sonrisa.

—Estaba poniendo la calefacción y quitando la llave para que no pueda cambiarse. Espero que hayas traído camiseta de manga corta, muchacho.

Dean se acercó hasta ella y la miró.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo eso? Hoy no hace frío.

—El martes faltó Fiona, y se perdió el encantador melocotoncito que tiene nuestro profesor, así que hemos hecho una apuesta. Y pienso ganarla. Si no dices nada y me guardas el secreto, te invitaré a cenar un día de estos.

Dean hizo una señal como que sus labios estaban sellados y tiraba la llave bien lejos. No sería él quien delatara el plan cuando era el primero que quería volver a apreciar el culito de Castiel.

—Pensarás que ya no tenemos edad para estas tonterías. —La mujer caminó hacia su asiento, cerca de la puerta, para guardar la llave de la calefacción dentro de su bolso—. Pero estas son las cosas que nos dan vidilla. ¿Entiendes?

Dean quiso tranquilizarla, se acercó a su mesa y se sinceró con ella.

—Entiendo. Lo poco que fui al instituto me lo pasé haciendo cosas de estas. Además, soy el primer interesado en apreciar un buen material. Y en traseros tengo un máster —bromeó—, porque soy gay.

Justo cuando Dean decía la última frase, Castiel entraba en ese momento en clase. Era imposible disimular porque el profesor se había detenido al oírle y Dean no tenía manera de revertir sus palabras.

—Buenas tardes. —Terminó diciendo tras reaccionar. Entró en clase y colocó su maletín sobre su mesa.

Dean se fue a su sitio y se sentó. No podía estar más colorado ni queriendo, y nada tenía que ver la calefacción que estaba puesta. En silencio, esperó a que el resto de sus compañeras entraran y se sentaran en sus sitios.

—Esta tarde veremos el análisis sintáctico y los distintos tipos de sintagmas que existen. Ayer hicimos una pequeña introducción. ¿Os quedó claro? —Se dio la vuelta para ir a la pizarra, pero antes se quitó la gabardina.

Missouri miró de reojo a Dean y este le guiñó un ojo. Solo había que calentar al profesor un poco más para le subiera la temperatura. Eso era pan comido.

—Profesor, Novak. —Missouri levantó la mano y lo miró con cara de pena—. ¿Podría repetir lo de ayer, por favor? Creo que no lo copié bien.

Era mucho, y Missouri lo sabía, Dean lo sabía y todos lo sabían, pero Castiel no se quejó. En su lugar, asintió y se quitó la chaqueta, señal de que iba a entrar en materia.

Cuando estuvo de espaldas a la clase haciendo anotaciones en la pizarra, Dean hizo una sutil reverencia a la mujer, en señal de que se quitaba el sombrero ante ella. Él también iba a disfrutar, ¿por qué no? Como el resto de las mujeres que estaban allí, que ninguna le estaba haciendo ni puñetero caso y no había más que verles las caras para saber que el único análisis que estaban haciendo era el de ese prieto melocotón metido en ese pantalón azul de pinzas.

Dean estuvo durante toda la tarde como perdido en clase; a ratos se dejaba llevar y fantaseaba con ese pantalón tan apretado. Otras, no podía evitar recordar la cara del profesor al entrar en clase justo cuando él decía que era gay. ¿Qué significaba esa cara tan seria? ¿Y si era homófobo? ¿Y si tenía algo en contra de los gays? Castiel parecía ser un tío abierto de mente, pero... ¿a qué vino entonces esa reacción?

Al terminar la clase, Dean se quedó a propósito sentado en su asiento. Sabía que no podría irse a casa tan tranquilo sin resolver esa duda que le carcomía por dentro. Cuando vio que todas sus compañeras habían abandonado ya la clase, se dirigió hacia Castiel, que borraba la pizarra con brazadas enérgicas. Al ir acercándose, la firmeza de ese trasero le ratificó que ese hombre tenía que hacer algún tipo de entrenamiento, running posiblemente, o bicicleta.

—¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento, profesor Novak? Por favor

Castiel se giró para mirar a Dean. Tanta formalidad lo había pillado por sorpresa.

—Claro. —Dejó el borrador y puso las manos en la cintura para mirarle—. ¿Va todo bien? —Sin poderlo evitar frunció el ceño.

Dean no sabía por dónde empezar. Lo mejor era coger al toro por los cuernos y terminar cuanto antes.

—Sí, soy gay, ha escuchado bien, y si a usted no le gusta, yo...

Castiel adelantó una mano y levantó el dedo índice en un gesto de que aguardara un momento con lo que iba a decir. Al ver que Dean le hizo caso, aprovechó para explicarse.

—No sé de dónde te sacas que yo pueda tener algún problema con tu orientación sexual, Dean, cuando no es asunto mío. A mí solo me interesan tus datos académicos. Nada más.

Dean no estaba del todo convencido.

—Yo... perdón. Interpreté mal el gesto serio con el que me miró al entrar.

Castiel se encogió de hombros.

—Venía pensando en otra cosa cuando entré en clase y te escuché. Pero habría tenido la misma cara si no hubieras dicho nada, o si hubieras soltado que no te gusta el helado de vainilla. Estaba concentrado en un asunto personal.

—Ah. —Dean se sentía como un tonto—. Siento si le he acusado de ser algo que no era.

—No te preocupes. Entiendo que estés a la defensiva. Aún hay mucho odio ahí fuera.

Dean asintió. No podía ocultar que se sentía fuera de lugar y que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Castiel también se dio cuenta, por eso intentó arreglarlo cuando lo vio marcharse hacia la puerta.

—Dean. —Lo llamó. Esperó hasta que le joven se dio la vuelta para mirarle—. Yo también soy gay. —Soltó—. Jamás dejes que la posible reacción de alguien condicione tu vida.

Al oírle, la expresión del joven cambió por completo. Su sonrisa se hizo enorme y el brillo en la mirada que había perdido en esos últimos minutos, volvían a estar ahí, más vivos que nunca.

Castiel lo vio marcharse. Cerró la puerta de la clase y se quedó allí dentro mientras se maldecía mil veces. ¿Por qué diablos le había dicho a joven que era gay? Ese era un dato que él no necesitaba saber. Era muy consciente de cómo le había mirado Dean desde el primer día. Que el joven supiera ahora que era gay podía llevar a una situación que tenía que evitar a toda costa porque Dean era su alumno, y él era su profesor, y eso que había imaginado mil veces desde que lo conoció no podía suceder jamás.

Cabreado consigo mismo, recogió sus cosas y se marchó a su casa. Iba a ser un fin de semana muy largo.

Dean llegó a casa pletórico y radiante de felicidad. Castiel era gay. ¡Lo era! Se lo había confesado. ¿Se lo habría dicho por alguna razón o fue porque de verdad lo había vista demasiado apurado? Le daba igual la respuesta. Eso le dejaba con una posibilidad de tener algo con él, por muy ínfima que esta fuera, pero ahí estaba, e iba a a intentar aprovecharla en cuanto pudiera. Con un humor maravilloso, se fue a trabajar.

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Chapter 4

PARTE 4

Dean había arrastrado a su hermano a la feria del pueblo de al lado. No era gran cosa, pero asistir era como una pequeña tradición entre ellos que llevaban haciéndolo varios años. Comían perritos calientes, se montaban en algunas atracciones, y jugaban a los dardos para ver quién hacía más puntos.

Ese año Sam no quería asistir porque ese fin de semana tenía mucho que estudiar y cada minuto contaba, pero el cabezota de su hermano lo había arrastrado y amenazado con lavarle toda la ropa con agua caliente y ya sabía lo que eso significaba, así que no tuvo más remedio que aparcar los apuntes de derecho penal y acudir con él.

El atardecer estaba siendo cálido y para ser una modesta feria de un pueblo pequeño estaba bastante concurrida. Dean llevaba en su mano muchos tickets de todas las atracciones en la que se había montado. Había un concurso que consistía en presentar el ticket de todas las atracciones donde uno se había montado para participar en el concurso de tartas y ser uno de los jueces que eran los que iban a probar todas las elaboraciones que se habían presentado. Dean amaba las tartas y quería formar parte del jurado.

—Venga. El tren de le bruja. Un clásico, Sammy. El único que nos falta.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio llegar a su hermano con dos tickets de la atracción.

—¿No somos un poco mayores para esa atracción? Y no me llames Sammy.

—Es que ya no queda otra para que nos montemos. Bueno, los coches de choque infantiles, pero dudo de que a mí me entre el culo en el asiento y a ti las patas dentro del cochecito.

Sam le dio la razón con la cabeza.

—Odio el tren de la bruja. Odio a las brujas. Y a los payasos.

Dean lo empujó para la cola de la atracción y se pusieron al final.

—No te estoy pidiendo que salgas con la bruja, ni que intimes con ella. Quiero que te montes conmigo, y que te duermas si quieres. Mira, es una atracción nueva y tiene un toldo que se cierra y te deja a oscuras dentro. Ya verás la de gritos que de niños que va a haber ahí dentro. —Rio malévolo.

Sam fue a responderle cuando, de pronto, vio a una compañera de la universidad a lo lejos. Y no una cualquiera; vio a Jessica. Jess era una chica muy especial y él bebía los vientos por ella. Tenía que aprovechar y alcanzarla, hablar con ella un rato... ¡Lo que fuera!

—Dean. Vengo en un rato. Te lo prometo. —Sam no dejó que su hermano respondiera cuando ya había salido corriendo hacia Jessica antes de que desapareciera entre la gente.

—Pero... Será hijo de puta. —Dean lo miró a lo lejos, cómo se paró junto a una chica de cabellos rubios y ondulados muy atractiva—. Y parecía tonto mi hermanito.

—¿Está solo?

Dean se dio la vuelta al oír una voz tras él. El encargado de la atracción lo miraba con impaciencia. Para ese hombre, perder tiempo significaba perder dinero, y cada vez que la atracción se paraba significaba que no entraba dinero en caja.

—Pues... me temo que sí.

El hombre no le respondió. De hecho, pareció darle igual que Dean tuviera carilla de perrillo abandonado. Lo guio por la plataforma de metal hasta uno de los vagones.

—Aquí solo hay una persona. Puedes tomar asiento. —Y le tomó la mitad del ticket de la mano sin esperar a que él se lo ofreciera.

Dean se giró y se agachó para entrar dentro del vagón. Al hacerlo, unos ojos azules que conocía demasiado bien, lo miraron.

—Profesor Novak —dijo con timidez mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Dean. —Castiel no podía ocultar lo asombrado que estaba—. No te esperaba.

—Ya...bueno. Mi hermano me ha dejado tirado un minuto antes de subir a la atracción.

Castiel lo miró intentando comprender.

—¿Le da miedo?

—¡Que va! Me ha dejado tirado cuando ha visto a la chica que le gusta.

Castiel sonrió, comprendiendo.

—Bueno, eso es un caso especial. Yo también correría hacia la persona que me gusta si pudiera.

Dean se lo quedó mirando cuando vio que Castiel se había callado de pronto.

—¿No puede correr hacia la persona que le gusta? —No pudo resistirse a preguntarle porque ese dato le pareció demasiado curioso.

Castiel ignoró a pregunta y comprobó que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada del vagón. ¿Si hubiera estado abierta habría salido corriendo despavorido de allí? Luego se volvió hacia él, como si nada.

—Me dan miedo las atracciones. Cuando era pequeño me quedé encerrado en una cabina de la noria con mi hermano Gabriel durante horas porque hubo un fallo en el motor y no lograban arreglarlo. A él le parecía todo muy divertido y no paraba de columpiarse. Yo quería morirme, claro. Desde entonces le tengo miedo a las alturas. Durante años he estado alejado de cualquier tipo de atracción, pero este año me propuse enfrentarme a mis miedos y, cuando puedo, me voy montando en pequeñas atracciones, para ir poco a poco.

—Entiendo. ¿Ha probado los coches de choque infantiles? Yo lo intenté hace un rato, pero no me entraba en culo.

Castiel sonrió sin poderlo evitar.

—A mí me ha pasado lo mismo.

Dean rio abiertamente, pensando en el adorable trasero de ese hombre. Castiel se lo quedó mirando.

—¿Por qué querías montarte en los coches infantiles cuando tienes la versión para mayores al lado?

Dean le explicó lo de los tickets y lo que estaba intentando conseguir.

—Ahora, gracias a mi hermano, me falta uno.

Castiel se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta vaquera y sacó un trozó de papel.

—Para ti. Yo no voy a participar.

Dean lo miró como el que mira el tesoro más grande jamás encontrado.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Se te ve muy emocionado y yo no soy un gran amante de las tartas.

—¿Cómo? —Dean no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar— Eso es porque no has probado la tarta de manzana especial con doble de crema. Es... orgásmica.

Al oírle, Castiel se puso ligeramente colorado. Incluso Dean se ruborizó por lo que acababa de decir. No podía olvidar que ese era su profesor.

—Es raro que la atracción no se haya puesto en marcha ya.

Castiel se tensó al oírle. Al ver que había metido la pata, Dean abrió la puerta de la atracción y sacó la cabeza para mirar. No muy lejos de su vagón, una niña de unos ocho años lloraba a mares. Desde abajo, su madre intentaba calmarla y el dueño de la atracción no parecía ayudar demasiado con su cara de pocos amigos. Dean volvió a meterse en su vagón y cerró la puerta. Al tener la capota echada, se dio sin querer un golpetazo en la cabeza.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —Castiel reaccionó al oír el _clon_ que había producido la frente al chocar contra el techo.

—No, no. Ha sido un ligero roce —mintió, porque picaba un poco, pero eso no iba a decírselo.

—¿Va todo bien fuera?

Al ver que Castiel estaba nervioso, lo tranquilizo enseguida.

—Sí, sí. Una niña la está liando. Imagino que el simpático del dueño la tirará a las vías si no se calla y pondrá la atracción en marcha.

Castiel hizo una mueca por el humor del joven y no dijo nada más.

—Gracias por el ticket, profesor Novak.

—Estamos en una feria. Llámame Castiel.

Dean deseaba llamarle por un millón de formas prohibidas. La atracción, tras un pitido largo, indicando que todos los pasajeros debían de ocupar sus asientos, se puso en marcha.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Chapter 5

PARTE 5

El tren de la bruja consistía en dar vueltas cada vez más rápidas a un circuito relativamente pequeño con una capota encima de cada vagón con la finalidad de que, en la oscuridad, sombras de brujas y fantasmas, asustasen a los niños en la oscuridad de la atracción.

—En mi época, en este tipo de atracciones, había un tío con una escoba que te daba escobazos en la cabeza con cierta fuerza. Sospecho que le pagaban las madres del pueblo para desquitarse.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa al escucharle. Imaginarse a un Castiel jovencito y travieso le resultó divertido. Entonces se volvió hacia él.

—No me respondiste a la pregunta que te hice antes.

—¿Qué pregunta?

—A la de correr hacia alguien. Dijiste que si pudieras... lo harías. ¿Por qué no puedes?

Castiel se agarró a la manilla del vagón cuando este comenzó a ir algo más rápido. Las imágenes que se reflejaban en el techo lo distrajeron por un segundo.

—Solo puse un ejemplo.

Dean no le creyó. Algo le decía que no le estaba diciendo la verdad. Tenía que estar volviéndose loco con tanta vuelta, pero no pudo callarse la boca.

—Yo tampoco puedo correr hacia la persona que me gusta. ¿Sabe por qué?

Castiel no quería saberlo. Había visto cómo le miraba, y no podía dejar que siguiera.

—No creo que debamos de tener esta conversación aquí... —comenzó, pero Dean lo cortó.

—Porque me gusta el profesor que me da clases y sé que es una locura, porque es mayor que yo, y no es ético, y un millón de chorradas más, y sé que si corro hacia él, él se echará hacia un lado y yo me daré de bruces contra el suelo y se reirá de mí porque, ¿cómo una persona tan inteligente e interesante como él puede llegar a gustarle un cateto como yo que necesita ayuda para sacarse una mierda de título de instituto?

Castiel lo agarró de la muñeca y le obligó a mirarle.

—Jamás vuelvas a hablar de ti de esa manera, ¿me oyes? —Su voz era ruda porque no le había gustado nada la forma en que había hablado sobre sí mismo—. Si no corro hacia ti, Dean, es porque soy casi diez años mayor que tú, soy tu profesor y pueden echarme, no solo del trabajo, sino de la docencia si me pillan liado con un alumno.

—¿Y quién va a decir nada?

El pecho de Castiel subía y bajaba a toda velocidad. La fuerza centrífuga había ido acercando a Dean más a su cuerpo. Eran como dos masas que se traían la una a la otra y les era imposible estar separadas.

—No puedo, Dean. De verdad. Yo... sé que no eres un niño y sé que... hay una química rara entre nosotros desde que nos conocimos, pero... No puedo.

Dean jamás se daba por vencido fácilmente.

—¿Porque eres mi profesor?

—Sí.

—Pero... aquí no eres mi profesor. Eres un conocido que me he encontrado en el tren de la bruja y que está acojonado ahora mismo —dejó de agarrarse para dejarse llevar hacia él—, no sé si por la atracción, o porque estoy demasiado cerca de él y sabe que, si termino de acercarme, no va a poder evitar besarme. —Estaba tan cerca, que podía sentir su respiración sobre sus labios—. Dime, Cas. ¿Cuál de las opciones es la correcta?

Castiel lo atrajo hacia él, ayudado por la fuerza y la velocidad del vagón.

—Todas —gruñó sobre sus labios, consciente de que ya no había marcha—. Todas las opciones que tengo llevan tu nombre, Dean.

Dean se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, se agarró al borde del asiento, y lo besó con fuerza. Le mordió los labios con la furia contenida que había ido reprimiendo todos esos días. Castiel lo besaba igual y eso provocaba que reaccionara como si fuera una bestia enjaulada a la que de pronto dejaban en libertad.

Castiel había pasado los brazos por la espalda y lo estrechaba contra él, incapaz de suavizar el agarre.

El vagón comenzó a ir más despacio, hasta que se paró. Ellos se dieron cuenta de que la atracción había terminado y, de un salto, Dean volvió a su lugar, como si nada hubiera ocurrido allí dentro.

Salieron con calma, esperando cada uno su turno. Una vez fuera se miraron. No se podía negar que algo había pasado allí dentro. Los dos tenían las mejillas encendidas, los labios demasiado rojos y las pupilas muy brillantes.

—¿Vienes a dar una vuelta conmigo? —La proposición de Dean era inocente. No quería que Castiel encontrara alguna excusa para marcharse ya de su lado.

—Hmmmmm. Tengo una idea mejor. Ven.

Dean se dejó arrastrar hacia la otra punta de la feria. Cuando Castiel le señaló hacia la atracción que tenían enfrente, tuvo que levantar la cabeza bastante.

—¿En serio? —Lo miró, asombrado, después de conocer la historia que le había contado antes.

—Sí. —Aprovechando que no había nadie, Castiel pagó los dos tickets—. Hoy me he propuesto dejar todos los miedos atrás. Y este es uno de ellos.

Dean lo miró serio, y asintió y esperó a que el encargado de la noria les diera una cabina para ellos solos. Se sentaron y comenzaron a subir despacio, parando de vez en cuando para que siguiera montándose gente. Castiel estaba frente a él, tenso como un palo. Le hubiera gustado sentarse a su lado, pero no quería que le diera un infarto al moverse la cabina, así que se echó hacia delante y le cogió la mano.

—¿Estás bien?

Castiel reaccionó y asintió.

—Sí. Poco a poco voy acostumbrándome.

—Bien. —Dean parecía ahora más relajado también—. Debo de reconocer que tienes unas pelotas enormes para hacer frente a todos tus miedos hoy. —Lo miró—. ¿Cuáles son los demás?

Castiel respiró hondo ese aire limpio del atardecer.

—Ahora mismo lo que me da mas miedo es lo que he empezado a sentir por ti. —Miró un poco por el borde de la cabina y sonrió nervioso—. Más incluso que la altura a la que estamos. —Levantó la mirada y buscó esos increíbles ojos verdes, que lo miraban a su vez, tranquilos—. ¿Qué? —le preguntó, curioso por lo que estaría cruzando la mente del muchacho en ese momento.

Dean no le defraudó.

—¿Cómo es posible que un ángel del Señor le tenga miedo a las alturas?

CONTINUARÁ


	6. Chapter 6

PARTE 6

Castiel se lo quedó mirando, imposible de apartar los ojos de él. ¿De dónde había salido Dean y por qué diablos no había podido conocerle en otras circunstancias?

La noria se movió con brusquedad en ese momento y Castiel se agarró con las dos manos a Dean. No fue nada, solo el balanceo normal de la atracción, pero no pudo evitar esa reacción.

—No te preocupes. No voy a soltarte.

Las palabras de Dean le atravesaron la piel. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes antes de cometer algún acto del que fuera a arrepentirse. Dean era peligroso, tenía un aura alrededor que era imposible de ignorar, y él, como su profesor, no podía caer en sus redes.

Llegó el turno de que se bajaran y Castiel le soltó la mano antes de que el encargado de la noria abriera la puerta. Salió y respiró una bocanada profunda de aire. Había estado conteniendo la respiración allá arriba. No sabía si por Dean o por la altura, pero ahora le dolía algo el pecho.

—¿Estás bien? —Dean parecía preocupado al verle.

—Sí, sí. He dado un gran paso hoy y tengo que asimilarlo. —Disimular era lo suyo.

—Mierda. —Dean, que se había dado la vuelta, vio que el concurso ya había empezado—. Creo que me he quedado sin ser jurado.

Castiel lo vio caminar hacia allí y se colocó a su lado.

—Lo siento, Dean. Sé cuanta ilusión te hacía.

Dean se encogió de hombros y lo miró.

—Me lo he pasado mejor contigo.

—¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

Dean volvió la cabeza hacia la mujer que le había hecho la pregunta y que estaba al otro lado de la mesa que estaba repleta de tartas y dulces.

—Tengo todos los tickets, pero he llegado tarde. —Dean se sacó del bolsillo todos los papelitos de las atracciones donde se había montado.

—Vaya. Has llegado tarde y ya no son válidos porque se ha elegido juez ya, pero te puedo dar un par de trozos de tarta para que la probéis tú y tu amigo.

—Perfecto.

Como premio de consolación no estaba nada mal. Cogió uno de los dos trozos de tarta iguales que la mujer le dio y se lo acercó a Castiel. No lo hizo para que lo sostuviera, sino que se lo acercó directamente a los labios. El profesor, por inercia, abrió la boca y dejó que Dean le deslizara una de las esquinas de la tarta en la boca. Al hacerlo, le rozó con los labios uno de los dedos que le provocó un escalofrío intenso.

—¿A que está de muerte?

Castiel, con la boca llena, solo pudo asentir. Tenía razón y la tarta estaba muy buena, pero la reacción que había tenido no había sido por el dulce precisamente, sino por el dedo del joven. Acabó por coger el trozo que le ofrecía y se lo fue comiendo mientras daban una vuelta. Apenas fueron un par de minutos, pero disfrutó de estar acompañado.

—Tengo que irme, Dean. Doy clases también por las mañanas a otro grupo y me queda por corregir aún varias pruebas para devolvérselas mañana.

Dean asintió. Él tampoco podía tardar en irse porque tenía trabajo y odiaba llegar tarde porque eso significaba tener que aguantar al jefe.

—Gracias por esta velada, Cas.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa. Le gustaba que le llamara así.

—Gracias a ti por ayudarme a enfrentar mi miedo a las alturas.

Dean lo vio marcharse hasta que se perdió entre la gente. Aún no se creía que lo hubiera besado. Habían sido unos segundos solo, pero se había sentado encima. ¡Joder, cómo le había gustado! Y ese momento en la noria había sido muy íntimo. Ahora no sabía muy bien en qué punto estaban, pero lo averiguaría.

Dean intentó estar atento en clase. Las derivabas no eran lo suyo precisamente y le costaba seguir el ritmo, pero le era imposible porque su cabeza no hacía más que traicionarle recordándole una y otra vez lo que había sucedido en el tren de la bruja.

A pesar de estar en un mundo alternativo paralelo al real, pudo apreciar que el profesor Novak apenas se dirigía a él, y eso era raro, porque siempre hacía participar a todo el mundo y a él lo estaba ignorando. De hecho, apenas lo miró durante toda la tarde. Eso sí que le molestó.

Cuando terminaron las clases, se quedó hasta quedarse solo con el profesor. Necesitaba hablar con él cuanto antes.

—Profesor Novak. ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted?

Castiel, que estaba guardando las cosas en su maletín, asintió.

—Sí. Iba a pedirte una tutoría para mañana, pero si puedes quedarte unos minutos, la hacemos ahora.

Dean no iba sobrado de tiempo porque tenía que ir a trabajar, pero podía quedarse un rato sin problemas. Caminó hacia la mesa del profesor, donde Castiel ya le había colocado una silla frente a él para que tomara asiento.

—Como sabes, Dean, he tenido tutorías con todas tus compañeras. He ido por orden alfabético y te ha tocado ser el último, pero eso no indica que no podamos tener más tutorías si queremos.

Dean asintió y lo dejó seguir.

—Como profesor y tutor tuyo de este curso, debo decir que estoy bastante complacido contigo y con tu rendimiento. Se nota cuáles son las asignaturas que se te dan mejor y las que te gustan, porque sacas mejores notas en las pruebas que os mando y te esfuerzas un poco más. Necesito que te apliques en todas, realmente, ¿de acuerdo? Porque tengo que evaluaros por materias y si hay una que no está aprobada, no puedo daros el título luego.

Dean volvió a asentir. Por la forma en que hablaba Castiel parecía que era un discurso que se traía aprendido. Imaginó que eso se lo habría dicho a todas sus compañeras. Cuando notó que le comenzó a temblar la voz, supo que esa parte de la tutoría era ya personal

—También quería comentarte lo que pasó ayer, Dean. No puede volver a pasar. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Dean fue franco con él.

—No.

Castiel levantó las cejas porque no se esperaba esa negativa.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes exactamente?

—Que no podamos tener nada personal. Somos adultos. No soy menor de edad, así que no tiene nada que temer.

—No solo es eso, Dean. Es mi reputación como profesor. ¿Tú te fiarías de un profesor que se va acostando con sus alumnos?

—¿Te has acostado con muchos alumnos, Cas?

—No. Con nadie —respondió, sincero—. Lo que... pasó entre nosotros es la primera vez que me pasa.

—¿Ves? Yo tampoco voy detrás de todos los profesores que me han dado clase.

—No es lo mismo, Dean. Y te lo vuelvo a repetir. No puede ser. No está bien.

—¿Por qué?

Castiel se encogió de hombros porque no sabía qué inventarse.

—No sé, pero las relaciones personales lo complican todo. ¿Y si nos acostamos y después te evalúo y no sabes si mi nota, para bien o para mal, me la has puesto en función a lo que has hecho en la cama, o a lo que haya pasado entre nosotros?

—Esas cosas solo pasan en las series de televisión. Sé que eres un profesional y no harías nunca nada así.

—Si tan buen profesional crees que soy, sabrías que lo que me estás pidiendo es imposible.

Dean puso morritos, pensativo, y provocador a partes iguales.

—Si me hubieras conocido ayer en la feria y no fuera tu alumno... ¿Me habrías o no me habrías llevado a casa contigo?

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Chapter 7

PARTE 7

Castiel no quería responder a esa pregunta porque ya sabía la respuesta y no acabarían en la vida. Decidió sacar la ficha de Dean que llevaba en la maleta y miró su expediente.

—¿Por qué no terminaste el instituto de manera normal, Dean? Admito que es una pregunta que me he hecho un par de veces desde que te conozco. Tus compañeras tienen otro tipo de vida; son mucho más mayores que tú y eran otros tiempos. A una no la dejaron estudiar, otra se casó siendo una adolescente embarazada y cosas así... pero tu situación no es esa. Además, eres muy joven y eres muy inteligente. Podrías habértelo sacado sin problemas.

Dean odiaba hablar de su vida, sobre todo de esa parte, pero suponía que Cas debería de saberlo.

—Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 16 años en un incendio que hubo en nuestra casa. Nuestro tío Bobby se hizo cargo de mi hermano y de mí por entonces. Sammy, que es varios años más pequeño que no, tuvo que ir al psicólogo y todo. Al principio pensé que había sido por la pérdida de nuestros padres, pero luego, cuando tuve una charla con el doctor que llevaba su caso, me dijo que el miedo de Sam era perderme a mí. Siempre hemos estado juntos y yo soy... bueno, su hermano mayor. Aunque ahora me saca más de una cabeza... Maldito gigante —bromeó para quitarle dureza a la historia—. El seguro de mis padres no podía cubrirlo todo y nuestro tío Bobby es un viejo que vive en un desguace, así que tuve que empezar a trabajar en varios trabajos a la vez para poder pagar cosas, y ahorrar para la universidad de Sammy. Le... había prometido a mis padres que le ayudaría a que ingresara en derecho, y eso he hecho. Todos eso cambios me pillaron en el instituto, y entre habituarme a mi nueva vida, los turnos partidos, cuidar de un adolescente y demás... acabé dejándolo.

Castiel había permanecido en silencio, asombrado por la historia que le había contado.

—Eres una persona muy especial, Dean, y no te has dado cuenta todavía. —Al ver que el joven levantaba las cejas, pero no decía nada, siguió explicándose—. Te hiciste cargo de todo cuando no tenías por qué realmente. Cuidaste de un adolescente cuando tú aún lo eras. Dejaste toda tu vida por apostar por la de tu hermano y, al decirme que te habituaste, expresas que afrontaste la situación y te amoldaste a ella haciéndole frente. Eso es de una madurez increíble, Dean. Te admiro por tu fortaleza, porque lo dejaste absolutamente todo de lado por tu hermano, por cuidarle, sin preguntarte quién te iba a cuidar a ti.

Dean lo miró y guardó silencio. Quería que fuera el profesor Novak el que lo cuidara y lo estrechara entre sus brazos.

—Bueno... eso ya pasó. —Acabó respondiendo para quitarle hierro al asunto porque no se sentía del todo cómodo hablando de esa parte de su vida—. Sammy está en segundo con una beca increíble porque es un máquina el muy hijo de puta y yo he podido dejar todos los trabajos que tenía y quedarme solo con el que más me gustaba.

—¿Qué trabajos tenías?

—Pues de todo un poco; camarero poniendo copas, repartidor, en el desguace de Bobby, heladero, quita nieves, chico de los recados... lo normal que hacen los chavales de mi edad.

—¿Y te gusta el trabajo que has conservado?

Dean asintió, entusiasmado.

—Mucho. Al principio comencé porque me llamó la curiosidad, pero luego descubrí que se me daba bien y que valía para ello. Por eso quiero sacarme el título, porque quiero tener mi propio negocio y no tener un jefe que me de la lata todos los días.

Castiel asintió al comprenderle. Miró su expediente para recordar lo que ponía.

—¿Y en dónde trabajas? No lo pusiste cuando rellenaste la ficha con tus datos.

Dean lo recordaba. No lo puso porque no quería que eso condicionara nada. Mucha gente juzgaba antes de tiempo y podían pensar lo que no era. A él en realidad se la traía floja lo que pensaran de él, pero si de eso dependía que pudiera entrar en el curso, prefirió guardarse esa información todo lo posible.

—Trabajo en el Valhalla.

Castiel, que iba a apuntar en su expediente esa información, dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y levantó la mirada hacia él, sin poder evitar la sorpresa.

—¿Trabajas en el Valhalla?

Dean estaba acostumbrado a que la gente reaccionara así y no pudo culparle porque el Valhalla tenía muy mala fama en contadas ocasiones. Era un local de ocio nocturno a las afueras de la ciudad, donde se ofrecía prácticamente de todo.

—Sí, pero no soy ningún puto, si es lo que estás pensando.

Castiel negó con la cabeza en el acto.

—No, no.… no lo había pensado. Eres... camarero, entonces.

Dean, que estaba repantingado en la silla, no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa al ver el desesperado intento del profesor Novak de saber a qué se dedicaba.

—Soy... —Y cuando fue a decírselo, se calló. Fue intencionado y cruel, pero por mucho que se lo explicara, quizás Castiel no fuera a entenderlo. Era mucho mejor que lo viera por sí mismo—. ¿Por qué no vienes esta noche y me ves? —Miró el reloj del teléfono móvil y se puso en pie—. Tengo que marcharme ya o llegaré tarde. ¿Le espero luego? Creo que sabe donde es.

Castiel se levantó al ver que Dean también lo hacía.

—Tengo... muchas cosas pendientes por hacer esta noche.

Dean no quiso insistir, pero no iba a darse por vencido con tanta facilidad.

—De acuerdo. Dejaré tu nombre dicho en la puerta para que te reserven una mesa especial. Comienzo a las diez de la noche. Para que no llegues tarde.

Castiel no pudo responder. No le salió nada, y para cuando reaccionó, Dean ya se había marchado. El Valhalla... No había ido allí en la vida, aunque había escuchado muchas historias, y ninguna buena. Incluso había leído algunas noticias alguna en el periódico. Pero no; por mucho que le picara la curiosidad, no iría allí. No podía. No era asunto suyo.

—Mi nombre es Castiel Novak.

—Oh, bienvenido, señor Novak. Dean ha reservado el mejor sitio para usted. Y le ha invitado a una copa. ¿Qué le pongo?

CONTINUARÁ


	8. Chapter 8

PARTE 8

Castiel se sentía muy extraño allí sentado. El reservado que Dean había guardado para él estaba en un lateral, oculto con sutileza para que nadie desde las mesas del centro pudiera ver quién se sentaba en medio de la oscuridad. Eso era de agradecer porque solo faltaba encontrarse con alguno de sus otros alumnos allí dentro.

Frente al escenario había varias mesas juntas y un conjunto de chicas muy ruidosas. Era más que obvio que estaban celebrando una despedida de soltera. El enorme pene en la cabeza que llevaba una de ellas, acompañado de un montón de rizos pelirrojos y un pequeño velo, la delataba demasiado.

Miró su reloj. Las diez menos cinco. Entonces las luces se apagaron y unos focos de colores comenzaron a dar vuelta por la enorme sala.

—Señoras y caballeros... Bienvenidos al Valhalla Tonight. Hoy comenzamos fuerte. Por favor, un fuerte aplauso para Deannnn Winchesterrrrrrr.

Castiel escuchó la voz del micro y se quedó expectante. Las cortinas del escenario se abrieron y el intro de [_Feeling good_ de Michael Bubblé](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ) comenzó a sonar mientras las luces cambiaban para amoldarse al tono de la canción. Había una barra vertical negra en el centro del escenario que colgaba del techo. Sería Dean... No, no era posible. [Entonces empezó el estribillo y Dean apareció por un lateral, corriendo hacia la barra y saltó hacia ella hasta que se agarró apresando el metal entre sus muslos.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7s7_B6hrYBo&t=180s)

Castiel no supo que había abierto la boca. No era consciente de nada, solo de que Dean acababa de salir al escenario y se movía... Dios bendito cómo se movía. Aunque eso no fue nada cuando lo vio agarrarse a la barra con un solo brazo, aguantando el peso de todo su cuerpo mientras hacía acrobacias increíbles.

Las mujeres de la primera fila no hacían mas que silbar y gritar cosas demasiado subidas de todos. Era curioso porque muchas de ellas podrían ser, con facilidad, madres o abuelas de Dean. Parecían haberse vuelto locas, y no fue para menos cuando el joven se agarró con los muslos a la barra y se puso boca abajo como si nada.

Tenía que haberse pedido algo más fuerte que una coca cola, pero ya era tarde. No quería ir hacia el bar y perderse el show. ¿Cómo era posible que Dean pudiera realizar todas esas acrobacias? Era... increíble. El grito de una de las mujeres lo desconcertó porque parecía que iba a explotar allí en medio. Él la comprendió porque con cada movimiento que hacía el joven, marcaba varios músculos que estaba seguro que el resto de los mortales no tenían.

El show duró apenas cinco minutos. Al terminar, todos aplaudieron y el presentador dio paso a la siguiente actuación. Castiel no sabía si marcharse o pedirse algo más fuerte. Había disfrutado y se le notaba en la cara, no podía negarlo. Había sido... sublime.

—¿Sorprendido?

Al escuchar la voz de Dean, giró la cabeza hacia la parte del pasillo por donde ese reservado tenía la entrada.

Dean había ido directamente a por él en cuanto abandonó el escenario. Lo había visto mientras actuaba y no podía dejar que se le escapara.

—Mucho. Lo que haces es... asombroso.

Dean se sentó en la silla que estaba libre al lado de Castiel y lo miró. Se había colocado una camiseta y unas chanclas.

—Puede parecer sencillo, pero te aseguro que no lo es. Tienes que estar muy concentrado porque cualquier mínimo error puede ser fatal. La barra hace que desconecte. Me ayudó mucho cuando pasó lo de mis padres y creo que no me hundí gracias a que practicaba todos los días durante muchas horas.

Castiel se ahorró el comentario de que se le notaban las horas de entrenamiento porque eso habría significado que se había fijado demasiado en su cuerpo.

—¿Y quieres montar tu propio negocio, entonces? ¿Para eso necesitas el título?

—Sí. Quiero montar un centro. Cada vez hay más gente interesada y pocas academias con profesores mediocres. Para poder hacer lo que tengo en mente, necesito ayuda económica del banco, pero para poder echar todos los papeles que me piden, necesito tener el título que me estoy sacando.

Castiel asintió, comprendiendo. Quería decirle que estaba muy orgulloso de él, pero Dean no le dio tiempo al levantarse.

—Tengo que irme. Tengo otra actuación y tengo que cambiarme y concentrarme.

—Claro.

—¿Vas a quedarte a verme?

La voz de Dean sonó a la de un niño que le pedía a su padre que le mirase mientras aprendía a montar en bicicleta. Era imposible decirle que no.

—Sí, aunque luego no tardaré en irme. Me levanto muy temprano, ya sabes.

Dean asintió.

—Lo sé. En el caso de que quieras venir a desearme suerte en mi espectáculo, mi camerino es la puerta número tres. Pone mi nombre.

Castiel asintió, pero no tenía pensamiento de acercarse por allí ni loco. Lo último que le faltaba era pillar a Dean cambiándose y eso sí que no podría soportarlo.

Cuando el joven se fue a prepararse, él se quedó solo. Aprovechó para pedirse un whisky y volvió a su asiento. Las chicas de la primera fila seguían con su fiesta particular y él las observó un rato. Ellas sí que se lo estaban pasando genial sin importar nada mas. Eso era lo que le faltaba a él; vivir el presente sin pensar lo que fuera a llegar al día siguiente.

Las luces volvieron a apagarse y el presentador arrastró las palabras en un tono muy sensual mientras decía el apellido de Dean. Eso no presagiaba nada bueno. Los primeros acordes de la canción de [Bruno Mars _Talking to the moon_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x94m407UJSI) comenzó a sonar, y Castiel se quedó embelesado viendo las luces que se reflejaban en los espejos que habían puesto alrededor de la barra que, de nuevo, volvía a colgar del techo. Esta vez, [Dean ya estaba subido a la barra, sujeto con sus muslos y dando vueltas en una postura que invitaba a la meditación. Llevaba una camisa blanca abierta y los mismos pantalones oscuros de la actuación anterior. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkyiWvFY7zA)

Castiel no quería parpadear para no perderse nada. Dean se había puesto boca abajo y luego se había sujetado a ella sosteniéndose mientras apretaba el brazo contra su costado. ¿Cómo diablo podía hacer esas cosas? Cuando bajó al suelo, siguió moviéndose con fluidez, hasta que se quitó la camisa lanzándola a un lado y fue de nuevo a por la barra y se puso a girar con ella agarrado solo con una mano mientras daba vueltas y vueltas, con el cuerpo encogido, como si no le supusiera ningún esfuerzo.

Era actuación elegante, delicada, con clase, donde se notaba la sensibilidad de Dean y todo lo que tenía para dar.

Castiel también lo notó, incapaz de ignorar lo que ese joven le hacía sentir. Cuando la actuación terminó tras el impresionante salto de Dean hacia la barra y quedarse agarrado con sus muslos, las luces se apagaron y los vítores fueron espectaculares. No lo pensó más; se levantó de la mesa, le dio un trago largo a su whisky y salió de su reservado dispuesto a ir a buscarle. La misma persona que le había dejado entrar y llevado hacia su mesa, le dejó paso cuando llegó a la zona de los camerinos. Llegó a la puerta donde ponía Dean. La abrió, y fue a por él. 

Dean acababa de llegar de la actuación y no se esperaba que la puerta fuera a abrirse de golpe ni que Castiel fuera a aparecer tras ella, caminando decidido hacia él y que fuera a cogerle de la mandíbula para acercarle a sus labios.

Fue un beso que los desarmó a ambos, urgente y necesitado. Dean lo abrazó y lo estrechó contra su pecho mientras se unía a ese beso que a él también le consumía por dentro.

Se quedaron en silencio en medio del camerino después de besarse, con una frente sobre la obra y los ojos cerrados.

—Eres increíble, Dean. —La voz de Castiel era apenas un jadeo—. Por eso tengo que alejarme de ti.

Al oírle, Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo seguir así, Dean. Sé que no voy a poder decirte que no más veces, y no puedo permitirme estar contigo. No puedo.

Dean no entendía por qué lo estaba poniendo todo tan difícil.

—Pues no me digas que no. —Lo abrazó más fuerte mientras lo zarandeaba un poco a ver si así le hacía reaccionar—. Dime que sí, Cas, dime que puedo besarte hasta mañana.

—Dean. Yo...

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Chapter 9

PARTE 9

Dean estaba ya sentado en clase. Aún no había llegado nadie, ni siquiera Castiel. Llevaban una semana muy fría. Nada en comparación a cuando se besaron en el camerino, donde Castiel le admitió que tenía que alejarse de él porque no podría decirle más veces que no. Lo dejó allí plantado, con la puerta abierta y un pasillo vacío por donde se había marchado a toda velocidad. Cuando regresó al siguiente día a clase, Castiel parecía el profesor del primer día, como si no le conociera de nada, como si no sintiera nada, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, y eso le hizo estar terriblemente triste. Desistió de decirle nada. ¿Para qué si ya había tomado una decisión? Optó por centrarse en sus trabajos de clase que buena falta le hacía.

Esa semana estaban repasando álgebra y a él se le daba fatal. Castiel había mandado un millón de ejercicios y pronto tendría un examen. Lo odiaba. Ojalá pudieran saltarse ese tema, pero mucho se temía que no iba a tener tanta suerte.

Cuando lo vio entrar, seguido de sus compañeras, Dean no dijo nada. Se quedó sentado en su silla, apático. Abrió su cuaderno, y esperó para corregir los ejercicios que tocaban ese día. Si Castiel quería esa relación entre ellos, que así fuera.

Después de una clase desastrosa donde parecía que el mundo se había vuelto en su contra, Dean recogió sus cosas en su mochila de cualquier manera y se levantó. La voz de Castiel lo detuvo.

—Dean. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Dean asintió y caminó hacia él.

—¿Algún problema? —No pudo evitar que la voz fuera más fría de la que solía tener.

—Sí. He estado mirando tus últimos ejercicios. No vas bien en álgebra, Dean. Tienes que estudiar más.

Dean resopló.

—Lo intento, pero no tengo tiempo. Estoy todas las tardes aquí, luego voy a trabajar, salgo a las tantas, duermo un poco y por las mañanas practico y en ensayo para no partirme la crisma por la noche.

—Sé que andas muy liado, pero tienes que buscar un hueco. Los sueños cuestan conseguirlos.

Al oírle, Dean levantó la mirada y cruzó los ojos con los suyos un segundo.

—A veces pienso que no lo conseguiré. —Se sinceró con un susurro—. ¿Por qué habría una persona como yo ser feliz?

Castiel quiso alentarle para que no se rindiera. No iba a ser el primer alumno que se rendía antes de tiempo.

—¿Crees que no lo mereces? Los finales felices existen, Dean.

Dean se colgó la mochila al hombro y se alejó un paso.

—¿Sí? Porque yo no lo creo. —Y se giró para marcharse de allí.

Castiel se quedó allí solo, replanteándose demasiadas cosas.

Los siguientes ejercicios de Dean no fueron a mejor y Castiel lo notó. Ya no solo en álgebra, donde sabía de sobra que ni le gustaba ni se le daba bien, sino en otros temarios donde sabía que el joven podía dar mucho más de sí. Era posible que estuviera muy ocupado ensayando, pero no podía descuidar más las materias o no obtendría el título.

Pensó en llamarle, pero sabía que no lograría nada. Podría solicitarle para otra tutoría, pero Dean no respondería bien. Lo conocía ya lo suficiente como para saber que ahora mismo estaba encerrado en sí mismo y que él tenía parte de culpa.

Había llegado incluso a pensar en darse de baja y que le sustituyera otro profesor, pero no quería. No podía hacerlo. No quería perder el contacto con Dean, aunque no pudiera tener con él otra relación que no fuera la de maestro y alumno. Fuera como fuera, tenía que pensar en algo pronto porque ya habían sobrepasado más de la mitad del curso y si lo pensaba, quedaba muy poco para el final.

Tuvo una idea al día siguiente. No tenía muy claro si iba a dar resultado, pero tenía que intentarlo. Por Dean.

Salió pronto de sus clases de por la mañana y se adentró en la universidad. Le pillaba de camino y era allí donde tenía que buscar a Sam Winchester. Los alumnos de derecho ocupaban una parte no demasiado grande del campus y no iba a ser tarea fácil, pero era colega de un par de profesores que quizás pudieran ayudarle.

—¡Linda! —Castiel vio a una antigua compañera y corrió hacia ella.

Linda Tran se dio la vuelta y sonrió al verle.

—Castiel. —Lo abrazó cuando el hombre llegó a su lado—. Cuánto me alegro de verte. ¿Cómo te va? ¿Sigues con las clases para adultos?

—Sí, sigo con ello. No me puedo quejar. Me gusta mucho. Es muy satisfactorio. ¿Y tú?

—Ah, cada día cuando me levanto me pregunto qué habré hecho yo para trabajar al lado de hormonas con patas. Es una edad muy mala, ¿lo sabes? Eres un visionario y tienes suerte de darle clase a gente que ya está centrada y que no te complica la vida.

Castiel no lo tenía tan claro, pero no podía hablar de eso. Además, tampoco podía entretenerse mucho más si quería llevar a cabo su plan.

—Linda, quería preguntarte si conoces a un alumno de derecho que se llama Sam Winchester.

—Claro que le conozco. Es uno de los mejores alumnos que tengo. Gracias a él aún no me he pegado un tiro. Educado, correcto, inteligente... Una enorme promesa. ¿Por qué lo buscas?

Castiel analizó todo lo que había dicho de él y lo comparó con Dean. Era más que obvio que Dean se habían llevado los genes golfos de la familia.

—Ermmm, tengo a su hermano en una de mis clases y necesito hablar con él de un tema familiar. —Se inventó. Fijó la mirada penetrante en ella, y que pensara lo que quisiera.

—Oh, sí, claro. Espero que no sea nada serio. Sé que no tienen padres. Pues, déjame ver la hora... —Linda miró su reloj de pulsera y pensó unos segundos—. He visto a Sam esta mañana. A esta hora deben de estar terminando la clase de introducción a derecho penal y tienen un rato libre. Suele ponerse por el césped con sus amigos. O con un libro. Según le dé.

—¿Cómo lo reconozco? —Porque no iba a ponerse a gritar su nombre por todo el campus como un loco.

—Sam mide casi dos metros, muy delgado, con unos hoyuelos encantadores y carita de perrito adorable que no ha roto nunca un plato.

Castiel parpadeó, porque era una descripción demasiado personal de un alumno.

Linda carraspeó.

—Bueno, son algunas de las cosas que han escrito en el baño de las chicas. Pone también otras, pero no creo que te sirvan para encontrarle.

Castiel estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo. Le agradeció a su amiga su ayuda y siguió adelante por el césped. ¿Quién tenía carilla de perrito desvalido?

Lo cierto era que la descripción no podía ser más acertada cuando, de pronto, por la puerta principal que había a su lado, salió un chico muy alto que se asemejaba a todo lo que había dicho Linda. Tenía que intentarlo.

—¿Winchester?

Sam, al oír se apellido, se giró para mirar al hombre.

—¿Sí?

Castiel necesitaba estar seguro.

—¿Sam Winchester? —preguntó—. Eres el hermano pequeño de Dean, ¿no?

Sam se puso en tensión.

—¿Le ha pasado algo a Dean? —Sam caminó los dos pasos que le separaban del hombre y lo miró preocupado.

—No, no. Soy Castiel Novak. Su profesor.

Sam respiró aliviado. Entonces recordó lo primero que Dean le había dicho cuando conoció al profesor. Sí, era su estilo.

—¿Qué ha hecho ahora mi hermano?

El tono de Sam había cambiado por completo al saber que Dean estaba a salvo pero que algo tenía que haber hecho si su profesor había ido hasta allí para buscarle.

—No ha hecho nada. Estoy muy orgulloso del progreso educativo de Dean, —explicó—, pero en estas últimas semanas su rendimiento ha bajado y estoy preocupado por él. Me dijo que practicaba por las mañanas y por eso no acepta mi ayuda al querer darle unas clases extraescolares gratuitas. He pensado en darle una sorpresa. Así no podrá decirme que no.

Sam lo comprendió.

—Dean es... bueno, Dean.

Castiel asintió, porque no había mejor explicación que esa.

—¿Podrías decirme dónde entrena, por favor?

Sam le dio las señas y Castiel las apuntó en su teléfono. No quedaba demasiado lejos de allí.

—Es un local de ensayo de unos colegas suyos. Tienen un grupo de música y ensayan por las tardes. Dean lo usa solo por las mañanas. Seguro que aún está practicando. A veces come allí, llega a casa para ducharse y se va a clase.

Castiel le agradeció la información y se dio la vuelta, pero una manaza enorme en el hombro hizo que se diera la vuelta. La cara de preocupación de Sam le llamó la atención.

—Señor Novak... ¿Dean le ha dicho dónde trabaja? Porque no quiero meter la pata y que mi hermano me mate. Bueno, no me matará, pero sí que puede hacerme la vida imposible.

Castiel asintió mientras sonreía.

—Tranquilo, Sam. Sé a lo que se dedica y no hay ningún problema.

Visiblemente más tranquilo, Sam le sonrió y lo despidió con la mano.

Castiel miró la hora. Con suerte, llegaría a tiempo para estar un rato con él. Tenía que hacer que Dean aprobara sí o sí.

CONTINUARÁ...


	10. Chapter 10

PARTE 10

Castiel aparcó cerca de la ubicación que le había dado Sam y se bajó del coche. Era una zona tranquila, de casitas bajas y césped amplios. Caminó hacia la entrada de uno de los garajes y miró la enorme puerta que no estaba echada del todo y le llegaba la abertura por la altura de los muslos. Se agachó y miró hacia dentro. Allí vio a [Dean subido a una barra parecida como la que usaba en el local, con un soporte enorme y que se bamboleaba de un lado a otro con el joven encima. Despacio, con pericia, y sin música, Dean parecía practicar cada movimiento.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDaqek5-xHc&list=FLvbdtIEEMt9jEtRgvaxqV8A) Subía y bajaba de la barra como si no pesara nada, como si la gravedad no fuera con él. Se colgaba del borde y se dejaba caer, como si volara. Luego, en el aire, hacía poses que parecían imposibles de realizar. Agarraba la barra entre sus muslos y dejaba los brazos libres. Verle era un deleite, porque derrochaba libertad por todos los poros de su pie.

A los pocos segundos, Dean aterrizó en el suelo, bastante cerca de donde estaba Castiel y, de pronto, su voz se escuchó desde el otro lado.

—No le hacía un voyeur, señor Novak.

Castiel se irguió en el acto, colorado como un tomate. Retrocedió un par de pasos al ver que Dean levantaba la puerta del garaje y se lo quedó mirando. Desde fuera no había apreciado que el joven tenía todo el cuerpo envuelto en sudor y las mallas grises humedecidas.

—Hola, Dean. ¿Puedo pasar?

Dean pareció que se lo pensó unos segundos, luego asintió y, cuando entró el profesor, volvió a bajar la puerta del garaje, esta vez del todo.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

A Castiel no le pasó por alto el trato formal que le estaba dando. Se lo merecía. Al fin y al cabo, le parecía bien porque entre ellos no podía haber nada más.

—He venido a proponerte algo; Tengo aquí los apuntes de álgebra y nuevos ejercicios para practicar contigo.

Dean alzó una ceja.

—Uoouhhh, qué despiporre, profesor —fingió—. Si lo llego a saber me hubiera puesto ropa interior.

Castiel no se dejó impresionar porque sabía que ese comentario había ido directamente para provocarle. No iba a conseguirlo.

—Pues no deberías de hacer lo que haces sin ropa interior, Dean, por tu propio bien.

Dean se dio la vuelta, sonriendo, y se enganchó con un brazo a la barra para comenzar a dar vueltas lentamente.

—Y bien, profesor, ¿qué propone? Yo tengo que ensayar sí o sí, y si practico no puedo estudiar. Son incompatibles.

—Podemos hacer las dos cosas si nos organizamos. Haces un par de ensayos, y paras para hacer un par de ejercicios. Así lo que nos de tiempo.

—Me voy a volver loco.

El que se iba a volver loco era él si lo seguía con la mirada, por lo que optó rebuscar en su maletín y sacar varios folios que puso sobre una mesa de trabajo de madera que había en una esquina.

—Diez minutos con una cosa, y diez minutos con otra. —Miró el reloj y luego a Dean—. El tiempo comienza ahora.

Dean no cambió la marcha. Con parsimonia, provocando, bajó al suelo y caminó hacia su iPad que estaba en una esquina. Seleccionó una canción y se giró para mirar al profesor, que se había apoyado en el mueble de herramientas.

[Physical, de Dua Lipa,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUau1RT8qbc) comenzó a sonar y Dean comenzó a moverse al compás de la música. Incluso la tarareaba algunas estrofas. Se sentía observado y se sentía bien. Si el profesor Novak había ido hasta él, habría que darle lo que quería, ¿no?

Para Castiel aquello era una tortura. Dean, sudado, sin camiseta, con los pantalones grises humedecidos y cantando esa canción, era mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Cuando Dean pegó un salto, cayó apenas a medio metro de distancia de él, y le cantó a la cara, con todo el descaro.

—Who needs to go to sleep when I got you next to me... —Y regresó a la barra para dar varias vueltas seguidas.

Castiel respiró cuando lo hizo, porque Dean cerca, en su terreno, era muy peligroso y él se había tirado al ruedo sin arma ni escudo. Ahora comenzaba a sospechar que quizás no iba a salir de ahí con vida.

Al acabar dos canciones seguidas, apagó la música y caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de Castiel. Cuando llegó, levantó los brazos a los lados del cuerpo.

—Soy todo suyo, profesor.

Castiel ya tenía preparado los ejercicios. Le tendió la hoja y puso distancia entre ellos. Dean olía a sudor, pero no le desagradaba en absoluto sino todo lo contrario, porque no era un olor desagradable ni molesto, sino como una esencia que, al olerla, hacía desear oler más.

En un tiempo récord, Dean terminó los ejercicios y se los tendió a Castiel. El profesor solo necesitó una ojeada para ver que, al menos el primero, estaba mal.

—Esto no es correcto, Dean.

Dean, que ya iba de camino de nuevo hacia la barra, no se volvió al responder.

—Y usted siempre sabe lo que es correcto y lo que no, ¿verdad?

Castiel sabía que no le estaba hablando del ejercicio. Desde que había llegado, Dean le había estado provocando de una manera u otra, pero él no iba a picar, porque si lo hacía, estaría perdido.

—Cuando quieras, vienes y te ayudo a hacerlo bien. —Vio que Dean volvió la cabeza para mirarle porque sus palabras, sin habérselo propuesto, podían tener un doble sentido—. El ejercicio —aclaró. Por si las dudas.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa y terminó de darse la vuelta.

—¿Alguna vez ha tenido una barra de esta entre las manos?

Castiel parpadeó, nervioso.

—No.

—¿Quieres venir a probarla?

Castiel tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la garganta.

—No... creo que se me de bien.

—Venga. Yo te ayudaré. —Al ver que el profesor iba a decirle de nuevo que no, probó con otra táctica—. Haré un ejercicio extra si lo hace. Todos hemos venido aquí para aprender algo nuevo, ¿no?

Castiel acabó asintiendo. Él había ido allí, iluso de él, a intentar ayudar a Dean con el álgebra, pero estaba acabando como una tierna ovejita bajo las zarpas del hambriento lobo.

—Quítate la chaqueta, los calcetines, los zapatos, y ven.

Castiel obedeció. Dejó sus cosas alejadas en una esquina y caminó hacia el centro donde estaba la barra.

—Extiende las manos. —Cuando tuvo las manos del profesor frente a él, Dean le puso unos polvos blancos sobre las manos—. Frótatelos. Y en los pies también. Es magnesio. Para que el sudor no te haga resbalar. La mayoría de las veces me lo tengo que untar también por el cuerpo, aunque ahí uso el que es líquido. Es mucho más caro y solo lo dejo para los shows. Para entrenar uso el que es en polvo. Aunque mache un poco, sale con facilidad de la ropa.

Castiel se había ido untando el magnesio mientras lo escuchaba. Cuando estuvo listo lo miró porque no sabía qué hacer.

—Vamos a comprobar primero tu fuerza. Sube los brazos y agárrate a la barra. Haz lo mismo con los pies. A ver cómo se te da. Ponlos así.

Castiel obedeció y, para su satisfacción, comprobó que podía soportar su propio peso.

—No está nada mal. Vamos a dar un par de vueltas. Agárrate.

Castiel se replanteó bajar porque una cosa era estar ahí quieto y otra con la barra dando tumbos, pero Dean no le dio tiempo porque se colocó tras él, puso las manos debajo de las suyas en la barra y los pies debajo de los suyos. Dio un pequeño salto hacia la barra y la fuerza de su cuerpo provocó que esta se moviera un poco hacia los lados.

Castiel se agarró fuerte. Aunque estaba a pocos centímetros del suelo, la sensación de volar era asombrosa y él aún no había controlado del todo su miedo a las alturas.

Dean lo notó muy tenso. Nada que ver con la contracción que hacían los músculos del cuerpo al agarrarse a la barra. Sin poderse controlar, pegó su pecho a su espalda y acercó sus labios a su oído.

—¿Te mareas?

Castiel tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se movía de un lado a otro. No sabía si esa sensación que lo inundaba se debía al movimiento o a la proximidad de Dean unido con su olor. Era muy posible que fuera la conjunción de todas.

—Un poco.

Dean lo cobijó en su cuerpo y lo abarcó casi entero porque, aunque era bastantes años más joven que él, su complexión era más fuerte.

—No te preocupes. Jamás te dejaré caer.

Era la segunda vez que Dean le decía eso y era la segunda vez que se lo creía. Tenía que acabar con todo eso, y la culpa la había tenido él por meterse en la boca del lobo. A eso era lo que se llamaba ir a por lana, y volver esquilado.

CONTINUARÁ....


	11. Chapter 11

PARTE 11

Castiel no supo muy bien cómo salió de allí. Sobre todo, cómo salió vivo, porque pensó que su cuerpo explotaría en mil pedazos. Dean debió de apiadarse de él en algún momento y le dejó bajar. Luego el joven siguió ensayando un poco más, hizo más ejercicios, que tampoco hizo bien, y tuvieron que marcharse porque ambos tenían que comer e ir a clase.

Cuando llegó a casa para comer y ducharse, Dean traía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Había sentido el cuerpo de Castiel temblar bajo el suyo y, justo cuando le había colocado el pecho en la espalda, lo sintió relajarse y amoldarse a él. Fue apenas un minuto, posiblemente menos, pero había valido la pena cada segundo.

Por la tarde, cuando lo vio en clase, no parecía el mismo hombre que había estado pegado a su cuerpo. Ahora el profesor Novak estaba en su terreno y ahí era difícil ganarle. Tenía la sospecha de que, si esa mañana hubiera insistido un poco más, le habría tenido comiendo de la mano. Pero no era así como lo deseaba; confundido y arrepentido luego, sino consciente de lo que sentía y seguro de ello. Por eso lo dejó ir, porque se lo podría haber almorzado de un solo bocado.

—Buenas tardes. Hoy no traigo buenas noticias.

La clase lo miró porque el profesor parecía más serio que otras veces.

—Este curso tendremos menos días de clases lectivas, por lo que se van a adelantar los exámenes. Nosotros aún no hemos terminado de ver todas las materias, y no sé si nos dará tiempo. Y algunos de vosotros necesita mucho repaso con algunos temas que ya deberían de estar más que aprendidos.

Las mujeres comenzaron a hablar entre ellas, comentando la noticia. Dean alzó la mano para poder hablar.

—Dime, Dean.

—Profesor Novak. ¿Qué pasa si no nos da tiempo de verlo todo?

—No quiero que eso pase, por lo que voy a preparar en esta semana un dosier con todo lo que nos queda por ver y pediros que os lo miréis en casa y, las dudas que tengáis, las traigáis a clase. Yo no redacto el examen final, donde hay preguntas de cada materia, así que lo mismo podemos tener muy mala suerte y que solo pregunten cosas que no hemos visto bien. Así que no podemos confiarnos.

Las mujeres volvieron a hablar entre ellas, alteradas. Dean volvió a hablar en voz alta, esta vez sin levantar la mano.

—¿Qué pasa si no aprobamos todas las materias?

Castiel lo miró a los ojos muy serio.

—Que no podría daros el título.

Eso acojonó un poco a Dean, que vio peligrar su futuro, sus sueños. ¿Y si no conseguía el título? Tenía que ponerse las pilas ya.

Al día siguiente, cuando el profesor Novak apareció por su local de ensayo, él estaba más callado que de costumbre. Y Castiel también. Los dos sumidos en sus mundos. Uno elaborando todo un dosier de temas que aún no habían visto para sus alumnos y el otro intentando entender el álgebra mientras se concentraba para aprenderse dos nuevas coreografías.

Al terminar una parte del ensayo, Dean llegó y se colocó a su lado. El profesor se había sentado en el suelo con su portátil apoyado sobre su maletín y apenas había separado la mirada de la pantalla desde que había llegado.

—Tengo mis dos ejercicios. —Dean le tendió la hoja y esperó a que el profesor aterrizara de donde estuviera su mente.

—Veamos. —Ojeó los problemas y sonrió—. Ambos están muy bien. —Lo miró a los ojos, complacido—. ¿Será que al fin lo has comprendido?

Dean se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Quizás me esté haciendo mayor. —No pudo evitar mirarle al escuchar la risa de ese hombre. Quería hacerle reír toda la vida si le dejase. Ahora lo veía tan agobiado, tan serio... —Te propongo una cosa. Desconecta un rato.

—¿Qué? No puedo. Tengo mucho trabajo. Voy contra reloj y debo de entregaros esto antes del viernes para que podáis echarle un vistazo el fin de semana. Ah, y esta tarde tenéis un simulacro de examen como os dije ayer, y aún no lo he terminado de preparar. Yo...

Dean no dijo nada. Solo le puso un dedo sobre los labios y lo mandó callar así.

—Solo te pido cuatro minutos, Cas. Por favor.

A Castiel le gustó que le tuteara y asintió con la cabeza. Vio a Dean mover los dedos ágiles por la pantalla de su iPad y luego caminar hacia la barra cuando [El lago de los cisnes, de Tchaikovsky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2VTyBN61SQ&t=1s) comenzó a sonar. Entonces ya no pudo apartar los ojos de él, embelesado, cómo el joven realizaba esos movimientos limpios y rítmicos, al compás de la música. Cómo de verdad parecía un cisne majestuoso, elegante. Era... era impresionante verle, aunque fuera un ensayo y estuvieran ahí en un garaje lleno de trastos. Dean era... único. Jamás podría existir otro igual.

Cuando terminó, Dean bajó de la barra, algo jadeante, y se sentó a su lado, en silencio. No podían dejar de mirarse. Estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro y aún perduraba en el ambiente ese clímax que había creado. Dios, deseaba besarle más que cualquier otra cosa en la vida, pero no quería ser él el que diera el paso. Necesitaba que fuera Cas el que estuviera absolutamente convencido de que besarle no era un error como le había dicho en varias ocasiones.

—Creo que debemos de trabajar un rato, Dean.

Al oírle, Dean asintió, algo desilusionado porque el momento había terminado. Miró una nueva hoja con ejercicios y suspiró. Ojalá todo ese esfuerzo fuera a merecer la pena.

Fue una semana agobiante y estresante para todos. El jueves por la tarde, Dean estaba bastante desilusionado consigo mismo al corregir el simulacro de prueba porque no le había salido demasiado bien. Estaba agotado de estudiar y entrenar. Si se lo propusiera, estaba seguro de que podría quedarse dormido de pie en clase. Menos mal que al día siguiente saldría de viaje a las montañas, donde tenía una actuación para la que le habían contratado. Había tenido que pedir el fin de semana libre en su trabajo. El cabrón de su jefe no se lo había tomado demasiado bien y le dejó claro que iba a descontarle esas horas de la nómina. A Dean le dio igual porque lo que iba a ganar ese fin de semana iba a ser como dos semanas de trabajo normales, así que le importó una mierda su jefe.

Se levantó de su asiento al terminar la clase y esperó a que sus compañeras salieran para acercarse a Castiel.

—Mañana no podré venir a clase.

Castiel, que guardaba sus cosas, levantó la cabeza y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo el trabajo que me salió, ¿recuerdas? Por el que he estado tanto tiempo ensayando.

—Ah, cierto. Pensaba que era el sábado.

Dean decidió explicárselo.

—Es una boda en las montañas, en un resort de lujo. Son dos horas de coche o cosa así, por eso tengo que irme el viernes, para dejar preparadas las cosas, practicar, asegurarme de que esté todo bien montado, y demás. El sábado es la boda e imagino que la fiesta durará toda la noche y el domingo lo recogeré todo y volveré a casa. Me han invitado a todo, incluso al hotel. Es el único de la zona que tiene spa de aguas termales de la zona. Espero que me dé tiempo de desconectar.

—Qué majos. —Castiel parecía ahora más agobiado que antes—. Mañana iba a daros el dosier con todos los temas para que fuerais mirándolo. Incluso os he puesto mi correo electrónico, para que me consultéis las dudas que tengáis y aprovechar el tiempo.

—Qué bueno eres. —No lo dijo de coña, pero le salió así—. Te mereces unas vacaciones. —Entonces se le iluminó la cara—. ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo al hotel? Puedo llevar a un acompañante. ¿Qué me dices?

Castiel abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué? Imposible. Tengo clase mañana, ¿recuerdas? Muy importante.

A Dean no le parecía tan descabellada su idea.

—Bueno, pero puedes venir luego. O a primera hora el sábado. Así me traes el dosier y lo voy mirando para no quedarme atrás.

Castiel lo odió por eso. Tenía firmemente claro que iba a declinar la oferta. Era muy tentadora, pero no podía ser. Ahora que Dean se lo había dicho, le costaba más decir que no. ¡Maldita fuera!

—Te lo pasaré por email, Dean. No te preocupes.

Dean se encogió de hombros. No iba a insistirle porque sabía que Castiel no reaccionaba bien cuando lo presionaban.

—Está bien. Iré mirando el correo cuando tenga tiempo. Que tenga un buen fin de semana, profesor Novak.

—Tú también, Dean. —lo vio marcharse y cuando se quedó solo, maldijo varias veces. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser la vida tan dura?

CONTINUARÁ...


	12. Chapter 12

PARTE 12

Dean llegó al hotel bastante avanzada la tarde. La furgo que le había dejado su amigo Kane ya no estaba para mucho trote y no podía pisarle como a él le hubiera gustado.

Habló con las dos novias, que estaban radiantes y deseando que llegara el día siguiente. A Dean le dio un poco de envidia porque quería que esas dos chicas fueran Cas y él. Tenía que haberse vuelto loco, por supuesto. ¡Solo tenía 21 años! ¿Qué diablos hacía un joven como él pensando en esas cosas? Quizás antes le hubiera parecido precipitado, pero ahora no. No después de haber conocido a Castiel porque estaba seguro de que él era la persona que necesitaba en su vida. El problema estaba en que el profesor no se había dado cuenta aún de que se necesitaban mutuamente.

Estuvo un rato hablando con Jody y con Donna. Eran maravillosas y se las veía tan enamoradas que no podía dejar de sonreír al verlas.

Le mostraron el sitio donde tendría que montar su material. El hotel había rodeado la amplia zona con unas cortinas para darle intimidad mientras lo preparaba todo. También, las cortinas del fondo, formarían parte del show cuando se reflejaran las diapositivas que había llevado. Lo tenía todo bien calculado porque no era el primer show que hacía. Normalmente le acompañaba alguno de sus amigos o su hermano, porque eran demasiadas cosas para montar y organizar, pero ese fin de semana, sus colegas tocaban con el grupo y Sam tenía un examen muy importante y debía de empollar a todas horas el finde. Eso lo dejó solo ante el peligro. Pero él no se agobió y se puso manos a la obra.

Ese pensamiento lo tuvo al principio, cuando las cosas iban bien. Al cabo de un rato, el cansancio y la poca paciencia que le quedaban comenzó a hacer mella en él. No entendía por qué uno de los enganches no iba y no había manera de se quedara como él quería. Sin eso no podía actuar porque podía partirse la crisma. Fenomenal todo.

—Joder. Joder, joder, joder, joder, joder... —farfulló mientras intentaba ya con todas sus fuerzas hacer entrar el enganche en su sitio.

—Vas a romperlo.

Sobresaltado por la voz a su espalda, se dio la vuelta y no pudo esconder su sorpresa al ver a Castiel a pocos metros de él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me habías invitado... ¿no?

—Sí, claro, pero pensé que no ibas a venir.

Castiel se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia él.

—Quería traerte tu dossier. —Era una mentira como una casa porque podía habérselo mandado por email, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Al llegar a su lado, miró la barra—. ¿Qué problema tienes?

Dean le pasó el enganche.

—No se engancha. No sé qué pasa.

Castiel miró la pieza que Dean le había puesto en la mano, miró el sitio donde iba, alargó el brazo y lo puso. Tal cual. Ni se despeinó.

Dean entornó los ojos.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—¿Nadie te ha dicho que más vale maña que fuerza?

Dean exhaló y se pasó las manos por la cabeza hasta que llegó a su cara y se frotó con las manos. Estaba muy cansado, estaba algo tenso, y esa mierda de enganche le había sacado de sus casillas. Entonces sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban. Apartó las manos para comprobar que era Cas el que lo había acogido en su cálido pecho. Bajó los brazos y le rodeó el cuello mientras se apretaba todo lo que podía.

—Te he visto muy saturado. —La voz de Cas al oído era suave y dulce—. Relájate, ¿vale? Todo va a salir bien.

Dean asintió con la cara escondido en el hueco de su cuello. ¿Podía quedarse así para siempre? ¿Podía?

—Dime, ¿qué te queda por montar? —Castiel le acarició la espalda y le animó a que lo soltara para terminar con aquello. Ya era de noche y tenía que descansar para el día siguiente.

Dean meditó la pregunta. Bajo otras circunstancias le habría respondido lo que de verdad quería montar, pero no quería joder el momento, así que se guardó la broma.

—Nada. Eso era lo último. Lo único que queda es la música y los efectos que se preparan un poco antes de la actuación para probar el sonido, las luces y demás.

A Castiel le pareció todo muy complicado para que lo hiciera solo una persona.

—¿Siempre haces esto tú solo?

Dean recogió su mochila, corrió las cortinas para que no se viera desde fuera qué había, y caminó con Castiel hacia la habitación. Este había dejado a un lado una maleta de mano y fue junto a él.

—Suele venir mi hermano conmigo, pero este fin de semana no podía.

—Tendrías que habérmelo dicho y habría venido antes a ayudarte.

—Tenías clases, además que no me parece bien traerme a mi profesor para que me haga de esclavo —bromeó.

—Bueno, habría sido una experiencia nueva.

Entre bromas, llegaron a la habitación de Dean. Castiel entró tras él y se dirigió al sofá bajo la hilera de ventanas de un lateral.

—No quedaban habitaciones disponibles así que, si no te parece mal, dormiré en el sofá.

Dean se volvió lo miró.

—No me parece mal —comenzó—, me parece fatal. La cama es inmensa. Cabemos los dos de sobra. No voy a dejar que duermas en el sofá ni de coña.

Castiel se encogió de hombros.

—Ya lo he decidido.

Dean no iba a rendirse con facilidad.

—Bien, en ese caso dormiré yo en el suelo, sobre la alfombra.

Castiel se giró y lo miró desafiante.

—No lo harás.

El joven puso las manos en las caderas y alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres apostarte?

A Castiel no le quedó más remedio que dormir a la cama cuando vio que Dean tenía claro que iba a dormir en el suelo.

Se ducharon por turnos, pidieron algo rápido para cenar y se metieron en la cama. Castiel se sentía un tanto extraño por estar ahí con un alumno, pero cuando miró hacia el lado, Dean había cogido el dossier con el temario que le había traído y se había puesto a mirar los temas. Eso le hizo relajarse bastante. Cogió su portátil y se puso a trabajar.

—¿Corrigiendo exámenes? —Dean desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla.

—No. La mayoría de tus compañeras han empezado ya a mirarse temas y me mandan dudas, o los ejercicios ya resueltos que vienen al final de cada apartado. Si los miro ahora, voy adelantando.

Dean miró su temario y siguió con él, aunque no pudo avanzar demasiado porque se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta.

Castiel giró la cabeza y no pudo evitar mirarle durante un rato. Se le veían tan agotado... Despacio, le quitó el dossier de encima y lo dejó sobre la mesilla de noche. Él iba a trabajar un poco más. Y eso fue lo que hizo hasta que comenzó a tener mucho sueño. Se levantó y dejó su portátil en el sofá. Al regresar a la cama, le dieron unas ganas locas de acoplarse a él, de dormir abrazado al joven, pero no podía. No debía. Tenía que ser fuerte y aceptar que solo podían ser amigos.

CONTINUARÁ...


	13. Chapter 13

PARTE 13

Castiel se fue despertando poco a poco. Se sentía de maravilla, relajado y tranquilo como hacía mucho que no se sentía. Miró hacia el lado de Dean, pero el joven ya no estaba. Se incorporó sobre la almohada y vio el dossier que le había entregado el día anterior abierto y con un folio dentro. Lo cogió y leyó en voz alta.

—Buenos días, Profesor Novak. ¿Ha dormido bien? ¿Quién era el apuesto joven que ha dormido como un santo a su lado? No he querido molestarle. Estoy abajo ensayando. Le dejo algunos ejercicios realizados. Espero que estén bien. —Castiel releyó la nota, esta vez en voz baja—. Qué tonto. —Sonrió, sin poder ocultar que se sentía más que bien. Tenía que empezar a vestirse porque no sabía de cuánto tiempo disponía antes de que empezara la ceremonia. Se sentía un poco intruso por asistir a un evento al que no le habían invitado de manera oficial, pero al menos saber que iba a ayudar a Dean le hacía sentir algo mejor. Estaba preparando la chaqueta cuando la puerta se abrió y Dean apareció, completamente sudado y con un botellín de agua en la mano.

—Buenos días. Se te han pegado las sábanas, ¿eh?

Castiel no iba a negarlo.

—Hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien. —Fue sincero. Lo que aún no había llegado en claro era si había sido porque la cama era muy cómoda o por la presencia de Dean a su lado—. ¿Qué tal el ensayo? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—He ensayado con música y con las luces, y todo perfecto. Si cuando tenga que actuar, te encargaras de eso por mí, me harías un gran favor.

—Claro. Cuenta conmigo. Dime cómo tengo que hacerlo.

—Es muy fácil. —Dean había caminado hacia su maleta para empezar a sacar ropa limpia—. Lo he dejado todo listo. Solo tienes que darle a un botón.

Castiel asintió.

—Eso puedo hacerlo. —Parecía estar muy concentrado en su chaqueta, pero lo que de verdad quería era pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Dean con ese pantalón estrecho sudado. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que oler tan bien?

Dean esbozó una sonrisa. Con varias cosas en la mano, caminó hacia la ducha. No quería tardar mucho porque la ceremonia comenzaría en breve y, aunque no tenía obligación de verla, le hacía mucha ilusión asistir a una boda entre dos chicas. Eso le confería esperanzas para su propia boda algún día. Con paso rápido, se metió en el baño para darse una ducha express. Al salir, escuchó la voz de Cas que le hablaba.

—No sabía que la boda era de dos mujeres. Me gusta. ¿Son amigas tuyas?

—No. Conocí a Donna en el local. Había acabado allí arrastrada por la despedida de soltera de su cuñada. Le gusté, trajo a su novia para que me viera... y aquí estoy. Casi toda la familia de Jody es francesa y han venido desde allí para la boda. Estoy algo nervioso. Espero dar la talla. —Abrió la puerta, medio vestido, cuando se quedó parado a mitad de camino en la habitación al ver a Castiel de esmoquin. Estaba... arrollador.

—Wow. —Intentó disimular al salir porque no quería que el profesor se sintiera incómodo—. Que tiemble James Bond.

Castiel se ruborizó porque no solía recibir esa clase de cumplidos. Llevaba el lazo de la pajarita en la mano.

—No sé ponerme esta cosa.

—A ver, ven. —Dean esperó a que Castiel se acercara a él. Cuando lo tuvo delante, cogió el lazo y se lo pasó alrededor del cuello para ponérselo bien alrededor de la camisa—. La mayoría de las pajaritas las venden ya hechas y la cinta es un elástico para que se ajuste sin ahogar. ¿Por qué la tuya no lo es si no sabes hacerla?

Castiel lo tenía demasiado cerca y le costaba pensar y respirar. Dean solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros que no se había molestado en abrochar del todo. Era una situación demasiado íntima como para pasarla por alto.

—Ermmm... Porque este traje tiene mil años. Me lo compré para un evento de alguno de mis hermanos. No sé cuál ahora. Luego me he ido poniendo siempre el mismo.

—Así que este es tu traje de bautizo, bodas y alfombra roja, ¿no?

Castiel se rio.

—Más o menos. ¿Y tú cómo sabes hacer pajaritas tan bien? —No podía verse, pero sabía por los movimientos de las manos de Dean que eso iba tomando forma.

—Porque he llevado pajarita en más de una actuación. Quise usar la que te he dicho antes que viene ya hecha y es elástica, pero había una parte del número donde tiro del lazo y me la quito, y con la otra no podía hacerlo, así que no me quedó más remedio que aprender a hacerla. —Sacó la lengua hacia un lado mientras hacía el último giro—. Ya está. Mírate a ver si te gusta.

Castiel caminó hacia el espejo del baño y se miró. La pajarita estaba perfecta. Regresó al cuarto y lo miró. Dean había seguido vistiéndose. Se estaba colocando la camisa y un chaleco debajo. ¿Podía estar más atractivo? Difícilmente.

—Está perfecto. Gracias, Dean.

Dean se giró y le guiñó un ojo. Cogió su corbata y la anudó con maestría. Luego se colocó la chaqueta. Ese traje azul claro le quedaba como un guante.

—No es por nada, pero vamos a ser los chicos más guapos de la boda.

Castiel no dijo nada y se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa. Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y lo espero. Iba hecho un flan, como si fuera él el que fuera a casarse. Asombrosamente, imaginar eso no le produjo ningún vértigo.

Fue una ceremonia maravillosa, sencilla y llena de amor, con los familiares y amigos más íntimos de esas dos mujeres, que habían luchado mucho para llegar hasta ahí. El banquete fue un despliegue de muchos manjares, donde no faltó un detalle y todo estaba elaborado con delicadeza y gusto.

Dean tenía que actuar luego, después de que partieran la tarta. Habían planeado una especie de representación muy especial. Apenas comió nada, pero era normal antes de actuar. Cuando terminara con sus actuaciones, iba a arrasar con todo lo que quedase.

Castiel se quedó en el jardín, con su copa en la mano, después de que Dean se marchara a cambiarse. Cuando lo vio llegar, solo llevaba unos pantalones negros apretados y nada más. Se colocó al lado de donde estaba todo el material de sonido, a la espera de apretar el botón que le había dicho antes. Jody y Donna estaban en un lateral, tenían en las manos la carta que habían leído antes de cortar la tarta, donde se prometían amor eterno.

Donna, hizo una especie de avión con la carta y luego se la tendió a Dean, que caminó con ella en las manos hasta donde estaba la barra.

Esa era la señal que Castiel estaba esperando para poner la música y que todo se pusiera en marcha. En las cortinas traseras comenzó a reflejarse palabras en francés y hojas que caían despacio hacia el suelo.

Como parte de la representación, Dean abrió un poco el avión, leyó los votos de amor y sonrió mirándolas. [Luego se agarró a la barra y comenzó su representación. Comenzó despacio mientras daba vueltas con el papel en la mano, hasta que despegó del suelo, sujeto solo con una mano, como si realmente volara.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AyS6wHfPJ8Q&t=152s)

Castiel miraba cómo se colgaba boca abajo con una gracia innata y cómo cambiaba de una postura a otra, llegando a coger el papel con los pies sin dejar que se le cayera en ningún momento. Cuando fue el final de la canción, avanzó hacia las novias y les entregó el papel con dulzura, se giró, y corrió hacia la barra para saltar y agarrarse solo con la fuerza de sus muslos. Todos los asistentes, él incluido, aplaudieron con fuerza por la belleza que acababa de presenciar. Seguro que había alguien más entre el público que deseaba ser agarrado así también por Dean, porque eso es lo que más deseaba en la vida; que el joven lo abrazara y no lo dejara marchar nunca.

CONTINUARÁ...


	14. Chapter 14

PARTE 14

—Creo que hay más de uno y de una que se han enamorado de ti esta noche.

—Exageras. —Dean lo miró de cerca. Lo había sacado a bailar después de haber terminado sus actuaciones y de haberse puesto una camisa y el chaleco. No añadió nada más porque a esas alturas, la mayoría de los asistentes bailaban en la pista y las formalidades habían quedado atrás.

—De verdad. He visto a más de una poniéndote ojitos.

—Pues lo siento por ella, pero yo solo tengo ojos para una persona y, aunque mi deseo no sea correspondido, no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Castiel lo abrazó al sentir que la canción lenta que sonaba de fondo se había más intensa. Deslizó las manos por la espalda de Dean y las bajó lo suficiente para que se considerara que le acababa de tocar el trasero.

Dean se dio cuenta, y no dijo nada. Le encantaba que fuera tomando más confianza. A veces se imaginaba a Cas como un cervatillo asustado por las luces de los coches. Si se movía rápido, saldría corriendo muerto de miedo. Por eso no hizo nada, no dijo nada; para darle la libertad y la confianza de que podía hacer con él lo que le diera la gana.

Castiel había bajado las manos con miedo. Sabía que Dean no iba a decirle nada, pero él se sentía como si se estuviera propasando porque el joven era alumno suyo, al fin y al cabo, y todos esos pensamientos que tenía con él no podía tenerlos. Pero... ¿por qué no? No estaban en clase, no se estaba aprovechando de la situación de ser su maestro, y ciertamente Dean no era menor de edad; era un adulto responsable que le había dejado muy claro sus intenciones y opiniones al respecto. Giró la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Entonces, lo besó.

Sentir esos labios sobre los suyos fue como alcanzar la gloria. Jamás en la vida nada le había sabido tan bien, jamás había deseado algo con tantas ansias. Ese beso no tenía nada que ver con el anterior que se habían dado, donde la mayor parte de ese desenfreno había sido provocado por la exaltación del momento. Ver que Dean le correspondía igual que él, con la misma calma, con la misma dulzura, le dejó claro que necesitaba mucho más.

—Dean. ¿Te gustaría subir a la habitación conmigo? —Era una pregunta absurda, y lo sabía, pero necesitaba dejarle lo más claro que podía cuáles eran sus intenciones.

—Iría al purgatorio contigo, Cas, si fuera necesario.

Castiel no supo cómo habían llegado a la habitación, pero allí estaban; besándose y arrancándose la ropa como si les quemara. Las ansias de estar juntos eran demasiado urgentes como para ir con calma. Cayeron en la cama devorándose entre besos, tocándose hasta saciar, por el momento, todas esas ganas que habían acallado durante todas esas semanas.

La putada de no haber planeado nada de eso era que no tenía lubricante, pero Dean era un chico con recursos y eso no iba a achantarle. Cogió una crema corporal natural que llevaba en la maleta y volvió a la cama para enseñársela a Cas que le esperaba tumbado boca abajo apoyado en la almohada.

—Esto nos puede servir. Lo que no tengo son condones. Si lo hubiera sabido... Porque tú no tienes, ¿verdad?

—No. No entraba en mis planes caer en tus redes.

Dean le sacó la lengua y se tumbó a su lado con la crema en la mano.

—En mi trabajo nos hacen reconocimientos médicos. El último fue hace casi tres meses y estaba limpio. Tengo que seguir estándolo porque no he estado con nadie desde entonces. He estado demasiado ocupado estudiando y siendo un buen chico como para hacer nada más.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa, perezoso.

—En mi trabajo también nos hacen esos análisis. Yo también estoy limpio, aunque haga bastantes meses de la prueba. Llevo mucho más tiempo sin estar con nadie... —No quiso terminar la frase porque decirlo en voz alta resultaba incluso mucho más patético que pensarla.

Dean sonrió y se le echó encima.

—Mejor para mí. —Se abrazó a él hasta que se pusieron de lado con las piernas enredadas—. Aunque no logro entender cómo nadie te haya tirado los tejos antes, Cas, porque yo lo tuve claro desde el primer segundo en que te vi.

Era difícil responder a eso, sobre todo cuando una de las manos del joven había comenzado a acariciar una de las nalgas del profesor. Castiel no supo en qué momento Dean había abierto la crema y se había echado en los dedos, pero ahí estaba esa sensación húmeda que le puso los vellos de punta, ya no porque estuviera fría, sino por todo lo que representaba. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se encontraba en una situación así y se sentía un poco cohibido.

—Hey. ¿Estás bien?

Castiel miró a Dean. Se había quedado con la mirada perdida en algún punto indeterminado. Regresó y asintió. Confiaba plenamente en él.

—Sí. Solo pensaba en la suerte que tengo de estar aquí, contigo.

Dean lo besó con más fuerza, queriendo fundirse con él. Siguió el avance hacia su entrada y allí, con una paciencia infinita y delicadeza, lo fue preparando hasta que pudo colar un dedo dentro de él.

El profesor se movía entre sus brazos, extasiado, cuando al final acabó debajo de ese cuerpo con el que tantas veces había soñado. Tuvo que contener el aliento cuando Dean entró en él y le llenó por completo. Era una sensación sublime que había olvidado. Quizás nunca la había vivido porque Dean no se podía comparar a nadie más que hubiera conocido.

Le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y se sujetó a él, dispuesto a fundirse y ser uno, a vivir al máximo, a no pensar en el mañana, a querer, a quererse, a ser él. Lo abrazó y le clavó las yemas de los dedos en la espalda cada vez que Dean se ahondaba en él, hasta que ya no pudo más y acabó abandonándose al orgasmo que le asaltó de pronto cuando notó la mano del joven alrededor de su polla. Sus sentidos se intensificaron cuando Dean se contrajo sobre él y un calor abrasador lo inundó hasta que todo se tornó negro.

CONTINUARÁ...


	15. Chapter 15

PARTE 15

Castiel abrió los ojos poco a poco. No sabía qué hora era, pero el sol entraba con fuerza en la habitación. No entendía qué le pasaba, pero desde que se había metido en esa cama, el sueño le había poseído de una manera brutal. Bueno, el sueño no había sido el único. La noche anterior, Dean lo llevó a las nubes una y otra vez, como si no le costara esfuerzo hacerlo, pero, ¿qué se podía esperar de una persona que parecía que había nacido para volar sin necesidad de tener alas?

Se giró en la cama vio a Dean a su lado, sentado y con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero. Sobre las rodillas tenía el dossier del temario y con la otra mano tenía un lápiz que, de vez en cuando, apretaba sobre una de las hojas para subrayar algo.

—¿Estás estudiando?

Dean, que no se había dado cuenta de que Cas se había despertado, lo miró y frunció el ceño, todavía metido en los problemas que estaba realizando.

—¿Para hallar el perímetro de un rombo tengo que sumar sus tres lados?

—Un rombo tiene cuatro lados, Dean, si no sería un triángulo y tendrías mal el ejercicio.

Dean miró sus apuntes y los lanzó a los pies de la cama. Luego se tumbó a su lado y lo abrazó.

—Odio la geometría. No sirve para nada.

—A mí me sirve para ver que tienes una cara simétricamente perfecta.

—Eso te lo puedo decir yo sin necesidad de tanta fórmula.

Castiel no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Se sentía tan bien, pero sabía que esos momentos allí tenían los minutos contados.

—¿Cuándo tenemos que abandonar la habitación?

—No tenemos prisa. Jody y Donna lo reservaron para todo el fin de semana así que podemos estar aquí hasta mañana si queremos.

—Mañana tengo que estar a primera hora en el trabajo. —Se rascó la cara para incorporarse—. Puedes quedarte tú y aprovecharlo.

Dean bufó cuando lo vio bajarse de la cama y dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño. Le encantaba ese culito prieto. Castiel tenía un cuerpo fibroso y en forma que respondía de inmediato al suyo.

—Paso de quedarme aquí solo en una cama que huele a ti. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Pajearme pensando en ti?

Castiel salía en ese momento secándose las manos con una toalla. Entonces vio una bandeja con comida encima de la cómoda.

—¿Y eso?

—Eso es que hace un rato pedí el desayuno, pero dormías como un tronco, así que te dejé descansar y desayuné sin ti.

Hambriento, Castiel caminó hacia la bandeja para servirse un zumo de naranja natural que había en una jarra de cristal. Tras un buche que le supo a gloria, se giró hacia él.

—Tendrías que haberme despertado.

—Nah. He aprovechado y he desayunado mirando como dormías, como un buen psicópata.

Castiel no pudo aguantar la risa. Acababa de meterse un trozo de piña en la boca y tuvo que limpiarse la comisura de la boca con la servilleta. Agarró el cuenco con la fruta y caminó hacia la cama.

—Si vamos a quedarnos más rato en la cama, puedo ayudarte a que te estudies lo más importante y lo que suele caer en el examen.

Dean alzó una ceja.

—¿Eso no es hacer trampa y aprovecharme del profesor?

—No. Cualquiera que haya pasado este curso podría decirte lo que es más importante y lo que suelen preguntar. Tu hermano Sam podría, por ejemplo.

—Ya, pero ni loco me metería en la cama con él.

Castiel dio gracias por ello. Se sentó a su lado y cogió un trozo de melocotón con los dedos para llevarlo hacia la boca de Dean y se lo pasó sobre los labios para dejar un reguero dulce sobre ellos. Luego lo atrajo de nuevo hacia sí para comerse el trozo.

Dean se lo quedó mirando, hipnotizado.

—¿Así es como quieres que estudie, profesor?

Castiel dejó el cuenco a un lado y tras tragar el melocotón, fue a por él.

—Podemos comenzar con el siguiente tema que es Newton y con la fuerza con la que se atraen dos cuerpos. Newton era un tipo listo. Su primera ley nos dice que, si sobre un cuerpo no actúa ningún otro, este permanecerá indefinidamente moviéndose en línea recta con velocidad constante. —Acercó su cuerpo para demostrárselo, pero no llegó a pegarlo al suyo—. Este tipo también nos dijo que, para que un cuerpo altere su movimiento, es necesario que exista _algo_ que provoque dicho cambio. —Terminó de acercarse hasta dejarse caer sobre él, entre sus piernas—. A eso se lo llamaremos fuerzas y es el resultado de la acción de unos cuerpos sobre otros.

Dean estaba embelesado escuchándole.

—Dime más —jadeó.

Castiel lo complació.

—La segunda ley de Newton nos dice que la fuerza aplicada sobre un cuerpo es proporcional a la aceleración que adquiere dicho cuerpo. —Para demostrárselo, arremetió con las caderas contra él varias veces, acelerando sin proponérselo, y haciendo chocar las dos erecciones—. Y la tercera ley de Newton, conocida como Principio de acción y reacción, nos dice que, si un cuerpo A ejerce una acción sobre otro cuerpo B, este realiza sobre A otra acción igual y de sentido contrario.

Dean lo entendió a la primera y embistió contra él de la misma manera, para demostrarle que había pillado lo que estaba diciendo.

—Me gusta sus técnicas de estudio, profesor. —Y le besó los labios, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

Salieron del hotel después de comer, tras aprovechar al máximo la habitación. Castiel ayudó a Dean a recoger todas las cosas y a cargarlas en la furgoneta. Luego se sentó a su lado y estuvieron charlando todo el viaje. Era curioso cómo a la ida le había parecido eternamente largo y, a la vuelta, parecía como si solo hubieran transcurrido un par de minutos.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad era de noche. Dean aprovechó para mirar sus mensajes al pararse en un semáforo. Al menos lo intentó, hasta que Castiel alargó la mano y le quitó el aparato de las manos.

—Estás conduciendo, Dean.

—No. Estoy parado en un semáforo que tarda mínimo dos minutos —puntualiazó—. Sammy me ha dicho que no va a estar esta noche. Se queda en casa de Jessica. ¿Te apetece venir a casa? Mi habitación no es como la del hotel. Ni mi cama tampoco, pero estaré yo, sin ropa, y tal. —Le guiñó un ojo, cosa que le hizo sonreír. Le encantaba comportarse como un tonto para robarle alguna sonrisa.

—¿Seguro que tu hermano no va a estar? Sabe quién soy y no quiero que haya ningún problema.

Dean asintió y puso rumbo a su casa sin decir nada.

—Seguro. Tú mismo puedes leerlo en el mensaje que me ha dejado. "Esta noche me quedaré en casa de Jessica. No me esperes despierto" —repitió el mensaje imitando la voz de su hermano—. Menos mal. Al fin va a mojar el churro.

—Dean...

—¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! ¿O prefieres que diga que al fin van a hacer el acto físico del amor?

Castiel negó la cabeza y lo dejó por imposible.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Dean aparcó la furgoneta frente a la puerta principal y entró con Castiel tras él. La casa era de una sola planta, sencilla, pero cómoda. Atravesó el salón y tomó rumbo a la habitación del fondo que era la suya. Cuando el Castiel entró, cerró tras él y lo apresó contra la pared.

—¿Alguna otra teoría que deba aprender, profesor?

A veces, Castiel se quedaba perdido en esos labios y necesitaba más de un segundo para volver a tomar conciencia de su alrededor.

—¿Hemos hablado alguna vez de Platón y de la teoría de la reminiscencia? —Al ver que Dean negaba con la cabeza, siguió hablando—. Pues, es una teoría del conocimiento que se asocia a este filósofo y que nos dice que el conocer es recordar. —Al ver que el joven levantaba una ceja, le siguió explicando—. Esto se debe a que si yo, al verte, te reconozco, y conozco tu cuerpo, es porque te recuerdo cuando nuestras almas habitaban en el mundo inteligible de las ideas antes de caer en al mundo sensible y quedar atrapados en estos cuerpos.

Dean no le había entendido muy bien, pero había algo que sí le había quedado claro, y para ello, restregó sus caderas contra las suyas.

—No sé de qué mundo me hablas, pero sea donde sea, quiero quedarme atrapado contigo.

CONTINUARÁ....


	16. Chapter 16

PARTE 16

Castiel adelantó la cabeza y lo besó porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Dean no podía haber hablado más claro y compartía totalmente su opinión. Le estaba abriendo la camisa cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y la voz de Sam a lo lejos que parecía que hablaba por teléfono, aunque no se le entendía gran cosa.

—Dijiste que no iba a estar. —Castiel siseó y se apartó de al lado de la puerta que, aunque estuviera cerrada, se sintió mejor así, como si el menor de los Winchester pudiera ver a través de las paredes.

—Eso dijo en el mensaje —habló igual de bajo que él—. Yo qué sé. Lo mismo es un eyaculador precoz. O, conociendo más a mi hermano, se habrá puesto a tocar el arpa y la pobre chica se ha aburrido.

Castiel lo miró preocupado.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Puso la cabeza pegada a la puerta y escuchó—. Parece que se ha quedado en el salón. —Eso era un problema porque para poder salir de allí tenía que pasar por la sala sí o sí.

Dean se tumbó en la cama y cruzó las piernas a la altura de los tobillos. No se le veía para nada preocupado.

—No sé. Hace un minuto hablábamos de quedarnos atrapados juntos. No me negarás que sé conceder deseos.

Dean no le veía la broma a todo eso. Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó a su lado.

—Dean, por favor. Para mí esto es muy importante. Si alguien llega a enterarse de que tú y yo tenemos una relación que no sea otra que la de profesor y alumno, podemos buscarnos un buen lío. A ti te echarían del curso y yo perdería el trabajo.

Dean le puso la mano en la espalda y lo acarició.

—Lo siento, Cas. Ven. —Se echó a un lado para dejarle hueco a su lado—. Mi hermano se va pronto a la cama. Es un chico bueno. Esperaremos unos minutos y podrás marcharte o quedarte, o hacer lo que te dé la gana.

Castiel lo miró, agradeciéndole con la mirada que le comprendiera.

Esperaron cinco minutos, luego diez. Luego se quedaron dormidos sin poderlo evitar.

El primero en despertarse fue Cas, que miró la hora y se incorporó enseguida.

—Dean —susurró mientras lo zarandeaba—. Dean. Tengo que irme. Voy a llegar tarde a las clases.

Dean abrió los ojos y se sentó. No se acordaba de haberse dormido y se sentía como si no hubiera descansado. De todas formas, viendo que aún era de noche, volvió a tumbarse porque todavía podía dormir un par de horas más. Hasta que se acordó de que tenía que llevar a Cas.

—Te acerco a casa —dijo medio dormido al incorporarse de nuevo.

—No. Quédate y duerme un poco más tú que puedes. Pillaré un taxi.

Dean negó con la cabeza. Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón vaquero y sacó las llaves de su coche.

—Toma. Llévate el mío. Cuando vengas al medio día para estudiar conmigo, me lo traes y luego te llevo a tu casa después de que comamos juntos.

Castiel lo miró porque Dean parecía haber planificado ya todo el día. Eso le produjo cierto placer y asintió.

—Te lo devolveré sano y salvo.

Dean se había tumbado de nuevo y se había tapado con la manta.

—Más te vale porque es una reliquia. Está aparcado fuera. Al lado de la tartana roja de Sammy.

Castiel asintió. Se agachó para darle un cariñoso beso en la cabeza y salió sigiloso con sus cosas en la mano. El corazón le iba a mil pensando que, en cualquier momento, Sam saldría de su habitación y le pillaría saliendo a hurtadillas de la casa, pero no fue así y puedo llegar afuera. Allí miró un coche rojo con muy mala pinta. Ese debía de ser lo que Dean había llamado _tartana de Sam._ Al lado había un imponente Chevrolet Impala del 67 en perfecto estado; limpio, brillante y majestuoso.

Estupefacto, caminó hacia él. ¿En serio ese era el coche de Dean? Debía de serlo cuando metió la llave y la puerta se abrió.

Al sentarse tras el volante, se imaginó al joven allí sentado. Todo olía a él. De inmediato se le puso dura porque ese era un coche era un orgasmo con ruedas. Desde luego, estaba a la altura de Dean.

Saboreando el sonido del motor al arrancar, cambió la marcha y puso rumbo a su casa. No veía la hora de que fuera el momento de volver a ver a Dean.

La mañana pasó muy despacio, al menos esa fue la impresión que tuvo Castiel cuando las clases se le hicieron más largas de lo normal. Solía disfrutar con sus alumnos. Le gustaba ayudarles a aprender cosas nuevas y a asimilar materias, pero esa mañana su único pensamiento estaba con Dean. El joven ya debía de estar en el local ensayando. Imaginarle fue otra razón para ponerse medio erecto. Estaba en clase, así que no podía permitirse nada de eso. Cuando terminó, se montó en el Impala y puso rumbo al local de ensayo. Conducir esa maravilla tenía que ser pecado. Todo olía a Dean y era demasiado embriagador. Se notaba que el coche estaba más que a punto y respondía en el acto. Debía de ser como hacer cabalgar a Dean.

Con esa idea en la cabeza llegó al local de ensayo. Abrió la baraja, entró, y cerró del todo tras él.

—Hola, Dean.

CONTINUARÁ...


	17. Chapter 17

PARTE 17

Dean estaba realizando un giro bocabajo cuando lo vio llegar. Dio una vuelta y se quedó con los brazos estirados hacia arriba, colgando de la barra gracias a la fuerza de sus bíceps.

—Cas. —Dean se quedó en esa postura, que parecía ser la más cómoda del mundo—… ¿Qué tal la mañana?

—Larga —fue una respuesta seca y corta, pero en ese momento no tenía la mente en otra cosa que no fuera soltar sus cosas, desprenderse de la chaqueta y caminar hacia él. Lo acorraló contra la barra y le subió las piernas para que le rodeara la cintura con ellas. Tras eso, comenzó a besarle con fuerza, como si hubiera estado toda una vida sin él.

Dean le salió al encuentro con las mismas ganas. Al notar que Castiel sujetaba su peso, se soltó de la barra y le echó los brazos alrededor de los hombros sin dejar de besarle. Para él también había sido una mañana especialmente larga.

—Apriétame con las piernas, Dean, como lo haces en la barra.

Dean jadeó entre sus labios al escucharle y obedeció. Le gustaba ese Castiel autoritario y decidido que restregaba sus caderas contra su cuerpo. Podía notar la erección rozando la suya porque los pantalones que llevaba no eran aptos para ocultar nada. Se sentía deseado, poderoso, único. Y lo era.

—Agárrate a la barra.

Dean volvió a obedecer. Alzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y se sostuvo sin problema. Castiel salió de entre sus piernas a la par que tiraba de sus pantalones hasta deshacerse de ellos. Quedarse desnudo así era algo que jamás había probado.

—Cas, estoy sudado.

El profesor se lamió los labios.

—Mejor. No te puedes ni imaginar lo bien que hueles.

Esa declaración dejó al joven fuera de juego, que solo atinó a dejarse hacer.

Castiel lo miró. Dean era tan fuerte, tan magnífico. Volvió a colocarse entre sus piernas, pero en lugar de guiarlo hacia su cintura, llevó los muslos del joven sobre sus hombros y se arrodilló para que se sentara y estuviera más cómodo sobre él. Adelantó la cabeza y lo acogió en su boca, hasta el fondo, sin hesitar, sin pausa.

Los ojos de Dean se humedecieron por la increíble sensación. Se agarró más fuerte a la barra y comenzó a mover las caderas de atrás hacia delante, follándole esos labios que había probado antes. Se hundía en él una y otra vez, sin piedad, porque Cas le pedía más, le exigía más, y él no sabía decirle que no. No podía

—Cas... Cas... Me corro.

Esas simples palabras fueron más que suficiente para que Castiel ahondara la succión todo lo que su boca y su garganta le permitían. Segundos más tarde sintió ese líquido caliente y amargo sobre la lengua.

Sin desperdiciar ni una gota, se lo tragó todo, y se relamió los labios cuando lo dejó ir entre jadeos.

Dean había comenzado a temblar un rato atrás y aún no había podido parar. Había sido un orgasmo tan intenso que lo había dejado bloqueado durante unos minutos. Menos mal que Castiel lo sostenía, sino se habría pegado un golpetazo contra el suelo. Aunque en esas circunstancias no le habría importado. Cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, abrió los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Entre sus piernas seguía la cabeza de Cas, sonriente. Se bajó de sus hombros y, aprovechando que seguía de rodillas, se sentó a horcadas sobre sus piernas y se abrazó a él.

—Quiero complacerte.

Castiel le había rodeado también con los brazos para pegarlo a su pecho.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

—Pero sí que quiero. —Se movió sobre él porque su cuerpo había comenzado a activarse de nuevo—. Cas, fóllame.

Castiel no perdió el tiempo y se echó hacia delante para que la espalda de Dean cayera sobre la chaqueta y el pantalón que había dejado por el suelo unos minutos atrás. Comenzó a darle besos por el cuello y fue bajando por su pecho, cada vez más abajo. Recorrer ese cuerpo firme y musculoso era un deleite. Lamió su abdomen y siguió su descenso. Su pene había comenzado a recuperar fuerzas, pero aún no estaba en su máxima potencia. Eso le dio igual porque su objetivo estaba un poco más abajo. Avanzó un poco más hasta llegar a su trasero y comenzó a lamerlo.

Dean reaccionó arqueando la espalda porque la sensación de esa lengua caliente en esa zona tan íntima fue increíble. Vio que el profesor se ponía de rodillas. Tenía esas pupilas azules, ojos medio felinos en ese momento, puestos en él, como si estuviera atento por si fuera a moverse para capturarle de un zarpazo.

Con calma, Castiel se abrió la camisa botón por botón, despacio, ¿para qué correr? Se la dejó puesta y luego pasó a los pantalones para realizar la misma operación; los abrió, pero no se los quitó. Se limitó a sacar su erección y a masturbarse delante de él.

Dean supo el momento exacto en que se puso completamente duro de nuevo. Esa visión era demasiado buena como para no disfrutarla por completo. Siguió el movimiento del profesor sin perderse ni un detalle, de cómo se le humedecían los dedos por el líquido preseminal.

Castiel se sabía observado y eso le gustaba. Fijó la mirada en los ojos de Dean mientras, un poco a tiendas, buscaba su entrada con sus humedecidos dedos. Cuando lo encontró, lo acarició un par de veces con la yema, lo suficiente para ver que el joven reaccionaba a su toque. Luego hundió un dedo en él hasta el fondo.

Dean jadeó extasiado y separó más las piernas. Necesitaba tenerle dentro ya sí o sí o iba a darle algo. Alargó el brazo hasta él y tiró de sus hombros hasta que lo tuvo encima.

—Fóllame. Fóllame. Fóllame —suplicó mil veces, porque no podía aguantar más. Sintió cómo extraía el dedo y cómo se guiaba para ocupar su lugar. Cuando la erección de Castiel entró en su cuerpo, arqueó la espalda y ya no fue consciente de nada más. Sabía que el profesor se movía encima de él, y que le susurraba cosas al oído. Incluso podía sentir su corazón latiendo tan acelerado como el suyo, pero se encontraba abrumado por tantas emociones, todas muy placenteras. No sabía que pudiera sentir con tanta intensidad, y fue consciente de ello cuando el cuerpo de Cas se contrajo sobre el suyo y su semen comenzó a marcarle, caliente y espeso, dentro de él. Con un gruñido agónico se corrió también, siendo consciente de que, a partir de ahí, ya nada sería igual.

Dean abrió un ojo cuando sintió que Castiel se incorporaba sobre él, aunque sin salir de su cuerpo.

—Te has corrido —susurró. Por su voz y su expresión se notaba que estaba encantado—. Y sin usar las manos. Chico malo.

Dean esbozó una media sonrisa. No le quedaban fuerzas ni para sonreír. Lo vio acercar los dedos al reguero que había dejado al correrse sobre su abdomen y seguir el rastro. Gran parte se había fundido con el calor del vientre del profesor. En otras zonas no. En el hueco del ombligo había caído una pequeña cantidad. Lo vio pasar los dedos por ahí y mancharse para luego llevar la mano a su entrada, sacó la aún dura erección y deslizó dos dedos. Sin proponérselo, reaccionó a la sensación por los movimientos que Castiel hacía dentro de él. Al cabo de un rato extrajo los dedos muy muy despacio. Dean quiso incorporarse porque sentía que ese líquido lechoso se aventuraba a su salida, pero el profesor se le adelantó y se agachó para lamerle toda la zona, capturando así parte de su esencia.

Dean pensó que había muerto y había caído al cielo. Esa imagen tan sublime, tan desinhibida lo golpeó de lleno y lo dejó en un estado de felicidad del que no quería despertar jamás.

Cuando terminó, Castiel gateó a su lado y se tumbó, saciado y contento con la respuesta de ambos. Con Dean podía cumplir sueños y fantasías que no se habría atrevido a hacer con nadie más.

—Te invito a comer.

Dean lo miró con pereza. ¿De verdad tenía que levantarse de ahí?

—¿Puedo quedarme un rato más? No puedo moverme.

Castiel lo abrazó.

—Necesitamos una ducha. Al menos yo. No puedo presentarme apestando a sexo en clase.

Dean ronroneó al imaginarle. Habría sido imposible concentrarse.

—Me había planteado no ir esta tarde a clase. No quiero faltar, pero el capullo de mi jefe me ha obligado a cambiar de rutina y debo tenerla para mañana.

—¿No puedes hablar con él y decirle que espere a que termines los exámenes?

—No sabe que me estoy presentando para sacarme el título y largarme de allí. Ese enano inglés es un mamón. Más de una vez ha insinuado que me haría su principal estrella si yo... fuera más amable con los clientes. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

A Castiel le entraron ganas de ir al local y partirle las piernas a ese desgraciado. Imaginar a Dean manoseado por babosos, por cualquier persona que no fuera él, fue más que suficiente para sentir un dolor agudo en medio del estómago.

—Aguanta un poco más, y pronto dejarás de verle. —No quería decirle lo que de verdad había pensado porque no quería que creyera que era un novio posesivo. En realidad, no sabía si eran novios o qué—. Tú mereces mucho más.

Dean lo miró a los ojos.

—Ya tengo todo lo que necesito.

Castiel no pudo evitar abrazarle. Si seguían así, no iban a salir de ahí en la vida.

CONTINUARÁ...


	18. Chapter 18

PARTE 18

Fue una tarde un poco triste sin Dean en clase. Notaba su ausencia y le echaba en falta. Aunque le había dado una llave para que fuera a su casa esa noche cuando saliera de trabajar, seguía sin ser suficiente. El joven se había colado tan dentro de él que estar un minuto separados era toda una eternidad.

Cuando terminó las clases llegó a casa, preparó cena para dos y se puso a corregir exámenes y a responder emails de sus alumnos. Llevaba también varias clases online y esos alumnos, aunque les enseñaba de manera virtual, tenía que hacerles un seguimiento de sus progresos.

Antes de acostarse llenó la bañera y se sumergió durante un buen rato. Necesitaba analizar todo lo que había pasado con Dean durante esos últimos días, cómo habían llegado a ese grado de confianza en tan poco tiempo. Conociéndose como se conocía, para él era algo inusual, porque no era muy dado en confiar en las personas ni ser demasiado sociable. Sin embargo, Dean... Dean era un ser especial y no había nadie en el mundo que se le pudiera comparar.

Salió de la bañera un rato más tarde, relajado, en paz consigo mismo, y deseando no dormir solo esa noche, pero estaba tan cansado que, en cuanto se metió en la cama, se quedó dormido.

Dean salió del trabajo cansado y enfadado. Su jefe le exigía demasiado. ¿Cómo cojones iba a elaborar una coreografía completa en un solo día? ¿Estaba loco? ¡Que lo hiciera él con las pelotas!

Al sentarse en el coche, respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse. No quería llegar a casa de Castiel cabreado. Le había escrito a Sam y le había dicho que no iba a casa a dormir. Luego puso rumbo a la ubicación que le había dado el profesor.

La zona estaba en un área residencial muy tranquila. Conocía ese sitio porque años atrás había repartido periódicos allí, pero nunca en la casa donde vivía Castiel. Qué pena no haberle conocido antes, aunque habría tenido un problema importante, porque si el profesor había sido tan reacio a tener algo con él aún sabiendo que era mayor de edad, siendo más joven seguramente no le habría ni mirado.

Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas y su coche aparcado en la entrada. Estacionó tras él y entró en la casa en silencio con la llave que le había dado esa mañana antes de marcharse. No se conocía la casa, pero Cas le había dicho que, si llegaba y estaba dormido, que encendiera todas las luces que necesitara y que lo despertara.

No iba a hacer ni una cosa ni la otra. ¿Para qué estaban entonces las linternas en los teléfonos móviles? La encendió y subió las escaleras. Castiel le había dicho que su dormitorio era el del fondo, así que puso rumbo hacia allí.

Como ya sabía, el profesor estaba profundamente dormido en un lado, boca abajo abrazado a la almohada. Solo se le veía la mitad de la espalda y parecía no llevar ninguna camiseta.

Dean agarró la esquina del resto de la sábana que lo tapaba y tiró de ella despacio para comprobar que, debajo, estaba desnudo. Ese trasero, que era su perdición, era un bocado que no podía rechazar.

Se quitó toda la ropa y se deslizó en la cama por el otro lado. Notó que le temblaba la mano cuando la posó sobre una de las nalgas. ¡Qué maravilla de piel! Tan suave, tan firme... Entonces se dio cuenta de que la zona estaba algo aceitosa. Deslizó los dedos un poco más hacia abajo, hasta que localizó el ano. Este parecía bien lubricado y preparado y eso sí que era una invitación que no iba a rechazar; se colocó a horcajadas sobre su trasero, atinó la ubicación de los carnosos pliegues y, de un movimiento seco, se adentró en él.

No pudo evitar jadear por la sensación tan gloriosa de estar encerrado en ese estrecho canal. Cuando comenzó a moverse, Castiel lo hizo con él, eso le animó a mover más las caderas.

—Espero que seas Dean —bromeó tras alzar el trasero para hacer más profunda la penetración.

Antes de decir nada, Dean se hundió con fuerza, a maldad, en respuesta no hablada a ese comentario.

—¿Esperabas a otra persona? —Imaginar a Castiel con cualquier otro fue más que suficiente para ponerle de un humor extraño. Cas era suyo, de nadie más, ahora, y siempre.

—Nunca. —jadeó—. Solo eres tú, Dean. Solo tú.

Dean se dio la vuelta en la cama y se encontró con el otro lado vacío. Abrió los ojos, pensando que ya sería de día y Castiel se habría levantado para ir a trabajar, pero comprobó que apenas eran las cinco de la mañana. No había dormido ni dos horas.

Con la camiseta enorme del pijama de Cas que se había puesto después de darse una ducha rápida, salió de la cama y caminó hacia donde venía una luz intermitente. Conforme fue bajando la escalera, vio a Castiel sentado a la mesa del salón, con su portátil delante, y trabajando.

—Deberías descansar. —Caminó hacia él y se puso a su lado.

—Me he desvelado. —Al girar la cabeza, se topó con el brazo de Dean. Le dio un suave beso y siguió tecleando—. Quería adelantar algunas cosas.

Dean negó con la cabeza. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Cas se había puesto unas gafas. ¿Desde cuándo las necesitaba?

—Jamás te había visto con gafas. —Se agachó para mirar lo bien que le quedaban.

—Solo me las pongo cuando paso mucho rato delante de la pantalla.

—Ah. Pues menos mal que no te presentaste con ellas puestas el primer día de clase, porque te habría atado allí mismo.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa porque no le habría importado si lo hubiera hecho, por mucho que dijera lo contrario.

—Vuelve a la cama, Cas

—Dame cinco minutos.

Dean asintió. Le dio un beso en la cabeza y caminó de nuevo a la cama. Cuando pasaron quince minutos y comprobó que Cas no parecía hacer nada por desconectar del trabajo, bajó decidido a alejarle del ordenador por un rato. Sin decirle nada, se sentó a horcadas sobre él y se interpuso en su visión.

—No veo.

—Hace quince minutos me dijiste que solo ibas a tardar cinco minutos.

—Solo cinco minutos más. De verdad.

Dean ya no le creía. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que Castiel no volvería a la cama hasta que no hubiera terminado el trabajo. Entonces se le ocurrió algo. Se levantó, se colocó entre sus piernas y se agachó hasta arrodillarse en el suelo.

—Siga usted profesor. Ahora ve, ¿no?

Con una ceja levantada y sin fiarse un pelo, Castiel regresó al trabajo. Dean aprovechó que había bajado la guardia para llevar un brazo hasta su entrepierna para comenzar a acariciarle. No necesitó demasiado para que la polla del profesor reaccionara a su roce.

—Deeeannnn. —Castiel arrastró las palabras, porque no era de piedra y había comenzado a sentir que era traicionado por su propio cuerpo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó inocente—. No te estoy tapando la pantalla. Era eso lo que querías, ¿no? —Tiró del elástico de los pantalones del pijama, que estaban dados de sí, para dejar libre a esa traicionera que él se había ganado de aliada. Para premiarla, le dio un lametón que la abarcó entera. Inocente, elevó la mirada, para toparse con los ojos fruncidos de Castiel tras las gafas—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Desde esa posición, sentado en la silla, podía ver a Dean de rodillas entre sus piernas. Allá donde terminaba la camiseta de su pijama, no había nada más, ni pantalón, ni ropa interior. Tiró de él hasta que lo sentó a horcajadas como antes, se agarró la erección y la condujo hacia la entrada aún lubricada y preparada de Dean.

—Ya que vas a entretenerme, Dean, entretenme bien.

Dean no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces y comenzó a cabalgar montado en sus caderas, de adelante hacia atrás, con fuerza, con ritmo, emitiendo un sonido obsceno al chocar ambos cuerpos. Eso era lo que quería, y lo había conseguido. Por él, podía quedarse así toda la noche. Todas, en realidad.

CONTINUARÁ...


	19. Chapter 19

PARTE 19

Los exámenes finales llegaron y con ellos más trabajo para Dean. Estaban en temporada alta en el Valhalla, lo que significaba que no había ninguna noche de descanso, los shows eran más largos y más repetitivos.

Dean estaba agotado porque no le daba tiempo de hacerlo todo. Lo intentaba, pero no tenía horas suficientes en el día para poder abarcarlo todo y eso, unido al agotamiento, hacía que a veces se le quedara la mente bloqueada.

Eso le pasó en medio del examen. Se había sentado en su mesa tan tranquilo. Castiel había repartido los exámenes boca abajo a todos los alumnos y explicaba las normas con calma. Todo era lógico y era entendible. Miró el reloj, les dijo cuánto tiempo tenían, y dieron la vuelta a los papeles.

Fue en ese momento cuando Dean comenzó a ponerse nervioso. No supo si le entró una especie de pánico, pero el cerebro se le quedó en blanco. Se bloqueó y se quedó un buen rato mirando la hoja como si no viera nada escrito. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así. Reaccionó y comenzó a responder a toda velocidad. Había perdido mucho rato y eso podía hacer que no lograra acabarlo, eso sin contar que seguía sin acordarse de cosas. Había temas que se le daban bien y le gustaban, pero había otros que era como si no los hubiera visto en la vida.

Cuando el profesor anunció que debían de entregar los exámenes, Dean negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera podido completarlo? Sabía lo que eso significaba. Castiel había sido muy claro. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de perder su sueño para siempre.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido, Dean? —Castiel le había ido preguntando a todos sus alumnos y, cuando llegó a él, le hizo la misma pregunta que a los demás. La cara del joven le puso en alerta—. Ya verás como no es para tanto.

Dean no dijo nada. Entregó su examen y salió de allí. Ni siquiera lo esperó, aunque tampoco podía porque tenía que llegar pronto al trabajo para montar el nuevo show que estrenaban esa noche. Días atrás había pensado celebrar ese día por todo lo alto; habría acabado los exámenes, el curso, estrenaría por fin lo que tanto había estado ensayando, y por la noche lo celebraría con Cas, champán y varias velitas. Ahora no quería nada de eso. Por él que se fuera todo a la mierda.

Castiel estuvo varios sin ver a Dean. El joven le había mandado varios mensajes alegando que estaba muy ocupado con el trabajo y no podía quedar con él. Ya no tenían clase porque habían terminado todas las materias. Solo tenían que verse en unos pocos días para cuando diera las notas de los exámenes.

No quería presionarle. Dean era muy exigente consigo mismo y había estado sometido a mucha presión. Aún no había visto si lo había hecho realmente mal como aparentaba, o es que el joven estaba siendo mucho más exigente consigo mismo de lo que debería.

Pudo sentarse a corregir las pruebas de la clase de Dean dos días más tarde. Iba bastante mal de tiempo, así que no tenía ni un minuto que perder. Sacó la carpeta donde había guardado ese curso y se puso a ello. La tarde siguiente tenía que dejar las calificaciones puestas y le quedaban más cursos por revisar. Cuando llegó al examen de Dean, alzó las cejas, porque no se esperaba nada de eso.

—No voy a ir.

Sam se puso frente a él y puso las manos en las caderas. Dean se había tirado en el sofá y parecía no tener intenciones de moverse.

—Dean. No estás siendo racional. Tienes que ir a mirar tus notas. Seguro que has aprobado.

—No, Sam. No he aprobado. Lo sé.

Sam suspiró.

—Mira, Dean, sé que te encantan los dramas y todo eso, pero esto no es un dorama. Tienes que ir y enfrentarte a la realidad. Si has aprobado, como seguro sea el caso, todos tan contentos, y si no...

—¿Y si no? —Lo cortó.

—Si no has aprobado, seguro que hay alguna forma de recuperar, Dean. No se acaba el mundo.

Dean no quería contemplar esa posibilidad porque, si había suspendido, no podría mirar a Cas a la cara.

—No entiendo por qué te estás tomando todo esto a la tremenda, Dean. Recuerdo cuando ibas a los exámenes sin estudiar, o ni te presentabas directamente. Y de eso no hace tanto tiempo.

—Las cosas cambian, Sam.

—Ya lo sé, por eso lo único que puedes hacer es ir y afrontar la nota que hayas sacado, sea cual sea. Ese tío te conoce, para bien o para mal, así que, si has suspendido, seguro que te ayuda en la recuperación o algo así.

Dean no quería dar su brazo a torcer ante su hermano. Nunca quería, aunque supiera que Sammy tuviera razón el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces.

Se levantó refunfuñando. Iba a ir, pero lo haría a su manera; de malas, cabreado, soltando tacos, y con un humor de perros. Y ya vería lo que haría al llegar allí.

El camino hacia la clase estaba siendo el equivalente al que realizaba un condenado a pena de muerte por los pasillos antes de su ejecución. Al llegar, sus compañeras acababan de sentarse. Castiel parecía que llevaba allí mucho más tiempo.

—Buenas tardes, chicos. —El profesor dio una palmada y se frotó las manos para poner un poco de orden porque las mujeres estaban esa tarde un poco alborotadas—. Encima de vuestra mesa tenéis, boca abajo, vuestro boletín con las notas. Cuando yo os diga, le das la vuelta. ¿Preparadas? Adelante.

Todas las mujeres le dieron la vuelta a la vez y comenzaron los gritos de júbilo y las risas contagiosas. Dean las miró desde su asiento, al fondo. Él no le había dado la vuelta a su boletín. No podía.

Missouri se acercó a él, radiante por haber aprobado.

—¡Dean! ¡Menuda cara tienes! Has aprobado, ¿no?

Dean no tuvo tiempo a detenerla cuando la mujer ya había cogido el papel y miraba su nota.

—¿Ves? No era para tanto. —Y lo abrazó—. Felicidades. Hemos hecho un curso genial.

Dean alcanzó su boletín y lo miró.

Aprobado.

Aprobado.

Levanto la vista y miró a Cas, que lo miraba en silencio apoyado en su mesa.

¿Cómo iba a estar aprobado si él sabía, positivamente, que estaba suspendido?

Dean esperó a que sus compañeras se marcharan. Habían quedado para tomar algo y celebrar que todos habían aprobado. Habían invitado también al profesor, pero este había declinado la oferta porque tenía más exámenes que corregir. Dean alegó que tenía que marcharse a trabajar en cuanto le preguntara una cosa al profesor Novak.

—¿Qué significa mi nota?

Castiel lo miró. Dean estaba frente a él, con el ceño fruncido y enseñándole las notas, como si hubiera sido otro el que las hubiera puesto.

—No entiendo.

—No te hagas el tonto, Cas. Sabes tan bien como yo que mi examen estaba suspenso. Me quedé en blanco, y para cuando reaccioné, ya era demasiado tarde y no pude terminarlo. Tampoco habría podido porque hubo cosas que se fueron por completo de mi cabeza.

—Tu examen está aprobado, Dean. No hay nada más que hablar.

Dean se enfadó aún más y cuando eso sucedía, dejaba de pensar con claridad.

—Dime, Cas. ¿Este aprobado por qué es exactamente? ¿Aprobado por pena? ¿Aprobado general para que todo el mundo piense lo molón que eres? ¿O es un aprobado por cómo la chupo? Porque si es por esto último, al menos podrías haberme subido un poco la nota.

—Vete de mi clase, Dean. Ahora.

—¿Ahora quieres que me vaya? Un poco tarde, ¿no crees? —dejó el boletín sobre la mesa con un golpe y se arrimó mucho a él—. Prefiero suspender con dignidad a que me des un aprobado por pena. Adiós, profesor Novak. Hemos terminado.

Castiel lo vio marcharse tras un golpetazo en la puerta. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. No entendía nada, tan solo que su relación con Dean parecía que se había acabado.

CONTINUARÁ...


	20. Chapter 20

PARTE 20

Dean fue a casa porque era demasiado temprano para ir al trabajo. En cuanto entró, fue directo a la cocina a por la botella de whisky y un vaso. Sam, que estaba sentado en el sofá con su teléfono móvil en la mano, lo miró.

—¿Qué haces?

Dean levantó el vaso lleno hasta casi la mitad para brindar en el aire.

—Celebrar que he aprobado.

Sam se levantó y lo miró cuando su hermano se bebió de un trago el vaso entero. Dean no tenía pinta de celebraciones.

—Pero...

—Hermano.... —Volvió a servirse otro vaso y lo alzó de nuevo—. No seré buen estudiante, pero tengo unos labios para hacer mamadas bastante útiles. Al menos todos tenemos un don en la vida, ¿no? Gracias a eso he aprobado.

Sam frunció el ceño porque ese comportamiento le parecía muy raro.

—Dean, no entiendo nada. ¿Has aprobado o no?

Dean suspiró, cansado.

—Sí, he aprobado, pero no me lo merecía, ¿sabes? Me salió una mierda, pero el profesor Novak me ha aprobado. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Imagino que será por todas las veces que se la he chupado, o que me ha follado. Quién sabe.

Sam no podía abrir más los ojos por el asombro.

—¿Qué? ¿Te has liado con tu profesor?

Dean miró a su hermano con cara de _supéralo, Sammy._ No dijo nada más y se sirvió otro whisky.

—Dean, no bebas más, por favor. ¿No tenías que trabajar ahora?

Dean miró su reloj.

—Oops, cierto. —Y siguió bebiendo.

Sam no entendía nada.

—Pero... ¿Has hablado con él? Sin duda hay alguna explicación, Dean.

Dean alzó una ceja.

—Viniendo hacia aquí he borrado su teléfono y tooooodos sus mensajes, y nuestras conversaciones, así que ya es tarde para preguntar nada.... Todo fuera. Bye Bye, profesor. Paso de explicaciones tontas, Sammy.

Sam odiaba que lo llamasen así, pero el cerebro de Dean no parecía regir bien en esos momentos.

—Es que no entiendo, Dean. Has estudiado mucho. ¿Qué explicación te ha dado? —Sam no conocía demasiado a Castiel, solo de aquella vez que fue a buscarle, pero no le dio la impresión de que el hombre fuera de los que se aprovechaban de esa manera.

Dean no quiso decirle que, en lugar de hablar como una persona civilizada, había llegado, le había soltado la primera burrada que se le había pasado por la cabeza, y se había largado.

—Me voy a trabajar.

—¿¡Qué!? Te has tomado varios whiskys. ¿Estás loco? Te puedes partir la crisma, no solo conduciendo sino en la barra.

—Estoy bien. Tengo mucho más aguante que tú, Sammy.

Sam apretó los dientes mientras veía a su hermano caminar hacia la puerta de entrada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Dean así; tan destructivo y tóxico. Tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía el qué.

Dean llegó al trabajo. Había conducido a una velocidad más alta de la permitida, con lo que había llegado antes de tiempo al local. Al entrar, su jefe lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—Dean.

Dean odiaba ese acento engolado inglés con el que decía su nombre.

—Crowley. —Se acercó a la barra del bar y apoyó los antebrazos para mirarle. Le extrañaba que el enano ese llegara al borde de la barra sin tener que auparse. Se asomó al borde y lo miró—. ¿Estás subido a un cajillo de cerveza?

—Vienes muy graciosillo hoy, ardillita. —Sabía que Dean odiaba ese mote, por eso lo llamaba así—. ¿Has cambiado de opinión sobre la propuesta que te hice el otro día?

Dean lo miró. Ya lo había olvidado. Días atrás, su jefe le había insinuado que podía ganar muchísimo más dinero si fuera _más cariñoso_ con los clientes. Él no era tonto y sabía que se refería a venderse como un puto. Pasó de su culo y se marchó sin responderle, pero ahí estaba de nuevo con el ofrecimiento. ¿Y si le decía que sí?

Le guiñó un ojo y se fue a su camerino para cambiarse.

Castiel se levantó pronto esa mañana. Tenía una cita para ver a Pamela Burnes, la subdirectora del centro donde trabajaba. El director se había roto una pierna esquiando e iba a estar una temporada de baja, por lo que ahora llevaba ella el control de todo. Se conocían y se llevaban bien. Mejor, porque había quedado con ella para hablar de que no iba a seguir dando clases.

—¿Cómo que no vas a seguir dando clases, Castiel? Contaba contigo para el próximo curso.

—Lo sé, pero tengo una serie de... asuntos personales que no puedo aplazar más.

Ella alzó una ceja. Conocía esa mirada. Había estado allí alguna que otra vez.

—Mal de amores, ¿no? —Alzó la mano frente a él cuando lo vio negar con la cabeza—. Por favor, ahórratelo. Me han partido el corazón demasiadas veces como para saber qué efectos deja en una persona.

Castiel no quiso seguir disimulando. ¿Para qué? Sabía que podía sincerarse con ella.

—He tenido una relación con Dean Winchester. Ha sido alumno mío.

Pamela lo miró y contuvo el aliento. Alcanzó su botellín de agua, bebió, y lo devolvió a su sitio.

—A veces desearía cambiar esta mierda de agua mineral sin gas por una cerveza bien tostada. ¿Tú no?

Castiel no supo qué responderle. Ella siguió hablando.

—Así conocí yo a mi ex marido, ¿sabes? Era mi primer trabajo como profesora y ahí apareció él, tan moreno, tan guapo, con su chupa de cuero y su Harley brillando al sol.

—¿Qué pasó? —Castiel no pudo contenerse y preguntar, porque tenía pinta de que la historia no acababa bien.

—Pues... Lo mantuvimos en secreto, obviamente. Imagínate lo que hubieran pensado de mí si se hubieran enterado. Cuando dejé de ser su profesora, seguimos nuestra relación, nos casamos, y fuimos muy felices durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que una mañana nos dimos cuenta de que no podíamos seguir juntos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque queríamos cosas distintas en nuestras vidas; él quería tener muchos hijos y yo ninguno, por ejemplo. Así que hicimos lo correcto y nos dijimos adiós. A veces me lo encuentro por la ciudad. Tiene tres niñas preciosísimas. Y me alegro mucho por él, ¿sabes? Lo nuestro duró lo que tenía que durar. Nada más.

Castiel se quedó pensando. ¿Y si lo suyo con Dean había durado lo que tenía que durar?

CONTINUARÁ...


	21. Chapter 21

PARTE 21

Castiel no se fue del trabajo. Pamela lo convenció de que se pidiera una excedencia durante ese curso y se incorporara al siguiente. No le pareció mala idea, así le daría tiempo de solventar todos los asuntos que tenía pendiente. Como vender su casa, por ejemplo. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensándoselo, pero nunca se había decidido. Cuando se fue allí a vivir, lo hizo de manera provisional, aunque siempre lo iba aplazando porque no tenía tiempo. Quizás había llegado el momento de lanzarse. Esa casa se le quedaba enorme, siempre lo había sido. Demasiadas habitaciones para una sola persona. Luego apareció Dean en su vida y dejó de buscar, pero al volver las cosas como al principio, de nuevo reconsideró la venta, ahora con un lastre añadido; todos los recuerdos que tenía allí con el joven. Eso pesaba más que cualquier otra cosa, pero no podía quedarse solo por unos recuerdos porque sabía que, con el tiempo, le haría daño.

Sí. Lo mejor era vender la casa. Siempre había querido vivir en una casita más modesta, acorde a sus necesidades, muy cerca de la naturaleza. Y tener un perro. O un gato. O las dos cosas, le daba igual. Había llegado el momento de cumplir sus sueños, aunque Dean ya no estuviera en ellos.

Dos semanas más tarde.

Dean se removió en la cama. Odiaba el verano porque eso de levantarse con las sábanas pegadas al cuerpo no le gustaba nada. Se duchó y miró la hora. Era temprano y aún tenía un buen rato antes de ir a trabajar.

Estuvo un rato dando vueltas por la casa y recogió ropa que tenía desperdigada por todas partes. Cuando Sam regresara de clase iba a flipar en colores.

Alguien muy sabio dijo una vez que lo mejor que se puede hacer para pensar y aclarar y ideas era hacer las tareas domésticas. Y eso hizo. Eso le ayudó a darse cuenta de que tenía que hablar con Cas. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se había dado cuenta de que había actuado por impulso. Ni siquiera le había dejado tiempo para explicarse, y eso no estaba bien.

Iba a mandarle un mensaje, pero se acordó de que había borrado su número, sus mensajes... todo. La combinación de cabreo y whisky no era demasiado buena.

Miró el reloj. De tener clase, esta daría comienzo en menos de quince minutos. Podía ir allí y preguntarle si podrían charlar cuando acabara. Era muy probable que Castiel siguiera enfadado con él, y no le culpaba. Se acordaba de todo lo que le había dicho, de lo que había insinuado, y se moría de vergüenza porque no podía haber sido más desafortunado el comentario. Aun a riesgo de que no quisiera verle, iría a buscarle.

La clase aún no había empezado, por lo que Dean se atrevió a entrar. Se le hizo raro ver a otra gente dentro. Había una chica rubia muy alta sentada en el que solía ser su sitio. En la mesa del profesor, había una mujer con un maletín.

—Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Dean se sobresaltó al ver que se dirigía a él. No hizo el amago de entrar y se quedó en la puerta.

—Sí. Buscaba al profesor Novak.

—Ah, Castiel. Ya no trabaja aquí.

Dean frunció el ceño porque eso no se lo esperaba.

—¿Ya no da más clases?

—No lo sé. Aquí no, desde luego. Yo soy su suplente.

El joven asintió y le agradeció con la cabeza la información. ¿Qué diablos había pasado para que Cas ya no diera más clases? Entonces se temió lo peor. ¿Y si habían descubierto lo que había existido entre ellos? Castiel le había aprobado sin merecerlo, ¿no? ¿Y si alguien lo había delatado?

Regresó a su coche y puso rumbo a la casa del profesor. Ahora era más imperioso que nunca el hablar con él. Jamás se maldeciría lo suficiente por haber borrado su rastro en su teléfono móvil, con la de viajes que ahorraba...

Aparcó el coche en la acera de enfrente y no se bajó. No pudo. Allí, delante de ellos, había una familia descargando un camión de mudanza. En el jardín incluso aún se leía el cartel del "vendido". La pareja, un hombre y una mujer, trasladaban cajas al interior. En el porche, dos niñas gemelas que no debían de tener más de diez años, correteaban una detrás de la otra.

Parecía que Castiel había hecho mejor trabajo que él y no solo lo había borrado de su vida, sino que había eliminado de un plumazo todo lo que había tenido que ver con él, como su trabajo, el centro, su casa... Ser consciente de eso fue como chocar con un tren de larga distancia que iba a toda velocidad.

Arrancó el coche y salió a toda velocidad de allí. Ojalá, conforme iba dejando atrás la casa, pudiera dejar atrás también todos los recuerdos que tenía en ella.

Llegó muy temprano al trabajo. No solía ser así porque a esa hora aún estaba en clase. Ir con tiempo le permitía poder ensayar su número, que buena falta le hacía, porque la coreografía era nueva. Ya se la sabía, pero aún llevaba muy poco tiempo con ella como para haber memorizado y haber hecho suyo todos los pasos.

Fue a cambiarse al camerino, pero la mujer de la limpieza acababa de limpiar el suelo. No iba a ser él el cabrón de pisarle recién fregado.

Con su mochila al hombro, puso rumbo a los aseos. A mitad de camino se encontró con Crowley, que lo miró sorprendido.

—Dean... Qué sorpresa verte tan pronto por aquí. ¿Te has pensado mi propuesta?

—Aún no.

—Bueno, tienes aún tiempo. Nuestros... clientes especiales no llegan hasta la última función. Ponte... guapito hoy. Y cariñoso. —Le guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

Dean tuvo ganas de vomitar. Por suerte tenía el baño cerca.

Al entrar, se encontró a una de sus compañeras dentro. Chastity llevaba allí más años que él. Le sacaba algunos años y era una mujer bastante callada e introvertida. Solían charlar en los pasillos cuando tenían tiempo.

La chica, al verse sorprendida, tapó con la chaqueta algo que tenía sobre la encimera del lavabo

—Perdón, Chastity. No sabía que estaba el aseo ocupado. Quería ocultarme de Crowley y esta es la primera puerta que he visto.

Ella lo miró, comprendiéndole.

—Yo haría lo mismo, no te preocupes. Pasa. Hay sitio para los dos.

Dean se acercó al lavabo para echarse agua en la cara. Entonces necesitó la urgencia de hablar con ella. Nadie mejor que su compañera para comprenderle.

—Crowley me ha propuesto... cosas. Con unos clientes muy importantes.

Chastity, que estaba maquillándose, dejó de hacerlo y miró el reflejo del joven en el espejo. Le caía muy bien Dean. Era uno de los pocos legales allí dentro.

—Lo sé. Conozco demasiado bien a los que vienen esta noche. Me comentó que lo mismo te unías. Me dijo que si te animas, ayudara a prepararte.

Dean se tensó.

—¿A.… prepararme? —Su cara delataba que no le había gustado nada eso que había dicho.

—Sí. Son clientes con gustos... hmmmm.... vamos a decir, peculiares. Si te animas, te recomiendo que te tomes una de esta. —Chastity echó a un lado la chaqueta que había movido antes y dejó ver debajo una bolsita pequeña transparente con varias pastillas de colores dentro—. Son Mollys. ¿Las has probado?

Dean no lo tenía muy claro. Había visto en festivales de música carteles donde se leía "¿Has visto a Molly?" y sospechaba que no era ningún niño perdido.

Al ver que dudaba, ella se lo aclaró.

—Molly es una versión en polvo o cristales de la MDMA, una droga química que se usa sobre todo para hacer éxtasis. Cuando te la tomas, sientes que se amplifica todo. Experimentas una euforia increíble. Lo mejor que tiene es que cuando pasa su efecto, no te deja hecho polvo ni nada por el estilo.

Dean cogió la bolsita y la miró de cerca.

—¿Son todas lo mismo?

Ella asintió.

—También la llaman la droga del amor.

Eso era precisamente lo que Dean más echaba en falta. ¿Podría esa pequeña pastillita de colores suplantar a Castiel?


	22. Chapter 22

PARTE 22

Castiel estaba bastante complacido con su nuevo hogar a las afueras de la ciudad. Hubiera estado pletórico si hubiera compartido esa casa con Dean, pero el destino le había dejado claro que su futuro no llevaba el nombre del joven.

La casa era de una sola planta, amplia, espaciosa, con el salón y la cocina diáfanos y una enorme cristalera al fondo que daba al jardín trasero. Eso era lo que más le gustaba y por lo que se decidió a comprarla. El jardín era enorme. Podía poner una piscina o lo que se propusiera en realidad. Al fondo del jardín comenzaba una pequeña arboleda. No era muy densa y, al otro lado, se divisaba un lago. Tenía hasta un embarcadero. Y era suyo. Al principio, cuando fue a ver la casa, pensó que eso sería comunitario, pero no, todo eso le pertenecía. Los atardeceres tenían que ser impresionantes. Todo el lugar era mágico, único... el problema radicaba en que, sin Dean a su lado, todo carecía de calor y color porque Dean se había convertido en el motor que movía su vida.

Siguió caminando por la casa, descalzo, en silencio, haciéndose con los ruidos del entorno, soñando con oír la voz de Dean aproximarse.

—Dean —susurró—. ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte?

Sam escurrió la ensalada y la puso en el centro de la mesa. Luego se sentó. Había llegado después de clase acompañado de Jessica. Su relación se había afianzado mucho en esas últimas semanas, y solían cenar juntos la mayoría de las noches. La presencia de Jess le estaba ayudando mucho porque estaba muy preocupado por Dean y no sabía qué hacer.

—Sam. —Jess pasó la mano por delante de él para hacerle reaccionar—. No estás cenando nada.

—No tengo mucho apetito.

Ella dejó el tenedor en el plato y alargó el brazo para cogerle la mano.

—Tu hermano estará bien. Tú mismo me has contado que Dean es un luchador y no se rinde con facilidad.

Eso era cierto, pero Dean también era peligroso cuando se enfadaba, tóxico consigo mismo e impulsivo.

—Jamás lo había visto así.

Jessica intentaba comprenderle.

—¿Es el primer novio formal que tiene?

Sam se encogió de hombros.

—Imagino que no, pero es el único del que ha hablado. Hace muchos años, al poco de pasar lo de mis padres, sé que tenía un amigo que se llamaba Benny. Yo sabía que eran algo más que amigos. Era un niño, aunque no tonto, pero jamás se comportó con él como con Castiel. Esto... es diferente.

—Dale tiempo. —Le apretó la mano—. Reaccionará. Hoy mismo cuando hemos llegado, te diste cuenta de que había recogido algo la casa, ¿no? Eso es una buena señal.

Sam no estaba tan seguro. Conocía a su hermano lo suficiente para saber que, si había limpiado, es que algo le rondaba por la cabeza, y normalmente no solía ser nada bueno.

—Dean es muy cruel con él mismo. No se tiene piedad, ¿sabes? Se autodestruye porque piensa que no es válido para nada ni para nadie. Y yo... yo no sé qué diablos hacer para que se dé cuenta de que sin él, me habría hundido muchos años atrás.

Jess sabía el gran sacrificio que había hecho Dean por su hermano pequeño cuando sus padres murieron. Eso decía lo magnífica persona que era, pero como ya sabía, nadie era perfecto, y todo lo bueno que siempre había sido con Sam y los demás, lo tenía de instigador consigo mismo.

—Lo solucionaremos, ya verás. —Jess abandonó su asiento y se sentó sobre las piernas de Sam—. Si quieres, podemos esperar despiertos a que venga y hablamos. Bueno, habláis, porque conmigo no creo que tenga tanta confianza para contarme nada.

Sam la abrazó.

—Eres increíble. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

Ella lo abrazó a su vez y sonrió.

—Algo tienes que tener de especial, Sam Winchester, que ya somos dos personas que velamos por ti.

Dean subió al escenario pletórico. Tenía una energía renovada y una sensación increíble en el pecho.

Aún quedaba un buen rato para que el Valhalla abriera sus puertas, pero él ya estaba listo para darlo todo. Subió para ensayar una vez más su coreografía y esperar a que fuera su turno.

No había pensado qué sucedería luego, quiénes eran los clientes de Crowley, pero en esos momentos todo le importaba una mierda. Quizás entre ellos hubiera alguien interesante. Alguien de ojos azules y voz ronca.

Esa noche, todos sus sentidos estaban multiplicados por mil. Se sentía como Peter Parker cuando se convirtió en Spiderman. La barra estaba templada al tacto, y cada vez que la agarraba, escuchaba un sonido seco.

Conforme fue realizando la coreografía, se fue soltando. Iba más rápido, o al menos así lo parecía. Toda la sala le daba vueltas, el aire acondicionado le erizaba la piel ya humedecida por el sudor del ejercicio. La boca le sabía amarga. Todo, absolutamente todo, era un cúmulo de flashes que le llegaban a través de las distintas terminaciones nerviosas.

Por normal general, cuando se subía a la barra, la concentración era absoluta, su mente fluía de un movimiento a otro. Era instintivo e intuitivo. Pero esta vez algo no andaba bien porque no podía conectar con su cerebro, no podía alcanzarlo, como si este quisiera adelantarle en una loca carrera por llegar primero a la meta. La sala comenzó a dar vueltas cada vez más rápidas y Dean perdió el sentido de la orientación. Eso era muy peligroso, porque no saber qué era el suelo y qué no, no era buena señal.

Estiró el brazo dispuesto a agarrarse a la barra y frenar. Se miró la mano y todo ocurrió a cámara lenta. Frente a sus ojos pudo ver que sus dedos rozaban la barra, pero no llegaba a agarrarse. Entonces comenzó a caer y a caer y caer, sin posibilidad de reacción. La mente le iba tan rápido que no podía tomar ninguna medida de seguridad viable.

Lo último que supo fue que el sonido de su cuerpo contra el suelo fue atronador y, durante un segundo el dolor fue indescriptible. Parpadeó y exhaló, hasta que todo se volvió silencio, hasta que se le cerraron los ojos.

CONTINUARÁ...


	23. Chapter 23

PARTE 23

Bobby cruzó rápido los pasillos del hospital. Había recibido una llamada de Sam de madrugada donde le decía muy escuetamente que Dean había sufrido un accidente y que estaba en la unidad de cuidados intensivos en urgencias muy grave. No se lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia allí.

Vio al muchacho a los lejos, de pie, de espaldas, y con una chica rubia a su lado.

—Sam... —Lo llamó conforme se iba acercando a él—. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Dean? ¿Un accidente de coche?

Sam se había girado al oír la voz de Bobby y caminó hacia él para darle el encuentro.

—No. Trabajando.

Bobby frunció el ceño.

—¿Trabajando? —No podía evitar extrañarse porque Dean era un gran profesional y sabía lo que hacía.

—Sí. No sé. Ha sido todo muy confuso. Me llamaron de la ambulancia. Dieron el aviso en su trabajo. No sé quién fue.

—El médico de la ambulancia dice que la persona que llamó fue una chica, pero no sabe nada más. —Jessica, que había estado en silencio a su lado, añadió el único dato que sabía.

Bobby asintió y le agradeció la información. No sabía quién era esa muchacha, pero si estaba con Sam, debía de ser de confianza.

—¿Qué han dicho ahora los médicos?

—No han dicho gran cosa, pero dicen que el pronóstico no es bueno. Dean se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza y tiene una conmoción cerebral. Desde entonces no ha despertado. Según nos han contado, sangraba por la nariz y por un oído. Ya no sé nada más. —Se tapó la cara con ambas manos porque no se podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando. No podía ser real.

—Bueno, no te preocupes. —Bobby intentó infundirle ánimos—. Dean siempre ha tenido la cabeza muy dura. Saldrá de esta.

Castiel había tenido una semana muy complicada terminando con la mudanza. La mayoría de los muebles de la otra casa los había donado para las personas que lo necesitasen y había comprado muebles nuevos. Odiaba a Ikea. Esa era una afirmación que había sacado en claro durante esos siete días que llevaba montando cosas. Ya solo le quedaba una librería del salón. Se le resistía, pero no iba a darse por vencido. Esa lucha contra el mueble era algo personal y solo uno de los dos podía quedar con vida.

Ganó la librería, y Cas la dejó a un lado para cuando estuviera de mejor humor. O podía usarla como leña para la chimenea. Lo que ocurriera primero.

Durante esa semana no había podido quitarse a Dean de la cabeza. Incluso había tenido un sueño con él donde el joven aparecía de la nada a los pies de su cama y lo llamaba para que fuera a su lado. Nunca le había prestado demasiada atención al mundo onírico, pero el sueño había sido demasiado real.

Entonces decidió llamarlo una mañana. Si Dean seguía con su misma rutina, estaría ensayando, pero el teléfono le dio señal de apagado o fuera de cobertura. Al principio no le dio importancia, pero conforme siguió llamando y el estado del teléfono no variaba, empezó a ponerse nervioso. Los mensajes que le había mandado tampoco los había leído. Todo eso era muy raro. ¿Y si Dean había cambiado de número? ¿Y si lo había bloqueado?

Una tarde no quiso quedarse más con la duda y fue a su casa. Vio el precioso Impala aparcado en la entrada. Eso le indicó que debía de estar dentro. Respiró hondo algo nervioso y caminó hacia la puerta.

Apenas había llamado al timbre cuando una chica rubia le abrió y se lo quedó mirando.

—¿Puedo ayudarle?

Durante un segundo pensó que se había equivocado, luego recordó que Dean le había hablado de la supuesta novia de su hermano. Esa debía de ser esa chica.

—Eres Jessica, ¿no? Soy Castiel Novak. Necesito hablar con Dean. ¿Puedo verle?

Jess se llevó las dos manos a la boca. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a ese hombre lo que había pasado?

Castiel llegó al hospital no supo muy bien cómo. Había conducido nervioso y alterado. Jessica le había contado el accidente que había tenido Dean. Desde entonces seguía monitorizado y en coma inducido. Él no quiso escuchar nada más porque salió corriendo hacia el hopsital. Tenía que estar a su lado.

Cuando llegó a la planta y número de puerta que Jess le había dado, se paró en seco al ver salir al doctor y a Sam. El joven habló unas palabras con el facultativo, hasta que el hombre se marchó a otra urgencia.

—Sam... —Lo llamó. Se habían visto solo una vez, pero por la cara que puso al oír su nombre, sabía quién era él.

—Profesor Novak. —Lo llamó de manera formal—. ¿Cómo se ha enterado?

—Por favor, llámame Castiel. Llevo varios días intentando ponerme en contacto con Dean. Al no tener respuesta por teléfono, me presenté en vuestra casa y una chica me lo ha contado todo.

—Sí. —Fue lo único que dijo.

Castiel lo sintió hundido, y no era para menos porque él mismo tenía ganas de ponerse a llorar.

—¿Cómo está?

—No hay mejora por el momento. —Sam le hizo un pequeño resumen—. Debido al golpe, el cerebro se le llenó de sangre. Tuvo la suerte, aunque no sé si llamarlo así, de que la sangre comenzara a salir por un oído y por la nariz, lo que alivió presión en el cerebro, pero no fue suficiente. El doctor que lleva su caso nos aconsejó inducirle al coma y bajar su temperatura corporal porque acelera la recuperación. Ahora todo es esperar y ver si ha dejado algún daño cerebral o no —sonrió con pena, porque no eran muy buenas noticias—. Cuando despierte, voy a decirle que, para una neurona que tiene, se ha tomado demasiado tiempo en reaccionar.

Castiel esbozó también una sonrisa triste, comprendiendo que Sam intentaba animarse por todos los medios, pero sin conseguirlo. Le puso una mano en el hombro y lo miró.

—Vete a casa a descansar un rato. Yo me quedaré con él. Todo va a salir bien, ya verás.

Sam dudó unos segundos, luego asintió. Estaba muy cansado y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

—Hemos creado un grupo por mensajes para avisarnos de los cambios de turno y de las novedades que nos va diciendo el doctor. Te añado y así estamos todos conectados. No somos mucha gente; Bobby, Jess, un par de amigos de Dean, y yo, pero algo es algo.

Castiel asintió y le dio su número de teléfono para que lo incluyera. Cuando el joven se fue, miró la puerta de la habitación y suspiró.

Entró con calma, despacio, como si tuviera miedo a despertarle. Cerró tras él y caminó hacia la cama. Conforme lo hacía, comprobó que Dean estaba conectado a un montón de aparatos, algunos emitían algún pitido, otros una luz parpadeante. También estaba intubado y con una gasa sobre los párpados cerrados.

Sin poderlo evitar, un par de lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Jamás le había visto así y era muy difícil de digerir. Dean Winchester, ese joven tan lleno de vida, ahora parecía estar a un paso de la muerte.

CONTINUARÁ...


	24. Chapter 24

PARTE 24

Castiel había ido hablando con los integrantes del grupo donde Sam le había metido para que fuera informando del estado de Dean. Llevaba allí varias horas y no tenía noticias nuevas. No era consciente del tiempo que había pasado. A veces parecía una eternidad. Otras solo cinco minutos.

Se había quedado de pie, a un lado de la cama, agarrando la mano inerte de Dean. Le dolían lo ojos de llorar. Sabía que así no iba a conseguir nada, pero le era imposible parar. ¿Qué había sucedido? Dean era un profesional. Incluso le había llegado a explicar la concentración que tenía cuando actuaba. Nada de eso tenía sentido. Además, estaba el hecho de que se sentía culpable y responsable de lo que había pasado. ¿Y si Dean no había estado del todo concentrado por lo que había pasado entre ellos? Tenía que dejar de auto culparse porque así tampoco iba a solucionar nada. Debía de estar fuerte, tenía que serlo, porque hundirse era lo peor que podía hacer ahora. Se lo debía a Dean.

Sam no había dormido nada. Se había pasado toda la noche pensando en su hermano. ¿Que iba a hacer si Dean moría? Había logrado salir adelante cuando sus padres murieron gracias a todo lo que Dean hizo día tras día para sacarle a flote. No podía seguir adelante. No lo superaría.

Llegó al hospital cansado, ojeroso, sin ánimo de nada, incluso peor a como se marchó. Cuando entró en la habitación, Castiel no tenía mejor pinta. Al verle, el profesor se levantó y caminó hacia él.

—Sam. Has llegado muy pronto. ¿No deberías de estar en clase?

—No. Ya solo tenemos exámenes y las clases no son obligatorias. ¿Ha habido alguna novedad?

—Ninguna. —Se giró para mirarle, pero nada iba a conseguir así—. No ha habido proceso ni retroceso.

Sam asintió. Traía colgada en la espalda una mochila. La dejó a un lado de la cama y dio la vuelta para mirar a su hermano.

—Recuerdo cuando mis padres murieron. El hospital, el tanatorio, el entierro... Fueron momentos muy duros. Yo era solo un niño que, de pronto, le habían arrancado la silla donde estaba subido y se había quedado suspendido en el aire sin saber si se iba a estrellar contra el suelo. Pero no tenía miedo, ¿sabes? Porque sabía que debajo estaba Dean con los brazos abiertos para evitar que me estampara y me hiciera daño.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa.

—Dean tiene ese poder de hacerte sentir bien y cómodo con él. Es un don que tiene.

—Sí. —Sam desvió la mirada hacia su mochila porque si seguía por ese camino se iba a echar a llorar. Abrió la cremallera y sacó un tocho de folios—. Hoy repasaré el examen que tengo mañana.

—Yo vendré pronto. Bobby iba a venir, pero se ha resfriado, así que le he dicho que vengo yo. Estaré aquí por la tarde, para que puedas irte pronto a casa y descansar bien.

—Puede venir Jess. A Ella no le importa. Llevas demasiadas horas aquí.

Castiel negó con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, pero no me importa. Y no quiero irme. Pero es cierto que necesito una ducha. Esta mañana me he tirado el café encima de los pantalones y no es agradable.

Sam esbozó una sonrisa, comprendiendo.

—Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo, Cas. Sé que Dean se portó muy mal contigo y te dijo cosas muy feas, pero te aseguro que no las sentía. Durante estas semanas ha sido un alma en pena, pero es tan terco...

—Lo sé. Es parte de su encanto.

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, sumidos cada uno en sus propios recuerdos que habían tenido con Dean.

—Nos vemos en un rato. Cualquier cosa, avísanos.

Sam asintió. Vio marcharse al profesor y se quedó mirando la puerta. Luego se giró y miró a su hermano.

—Por tu propio bien, más vale que despiertes, porque no puedes hacerle esta putada a él también.

Castiel regresó bastante antes de lo que le había dicho a Sam. El joven se quejó, pero salió ganando el profesor y no había nada más que hablar.

—¿Ha habido algún cambio desde la última vez que hablamos?

—No. Lo que te conté antes de que te subieras al coche para venir. Vino el médico, le quitó las gasas de los ojos y le bajó bastante la sedación. Tendría que haber reaccionado, despertado, o algo, pero nada. No ha habido cambios.

—¿Es bueno bajarla tanto? ¿Y si tiene dolores, pero no los manifiesta porque no puede? —Pensar eso atormentó a Castiel.

—En todas las pruebas médicas que se le han hecho en el tiempo que lleva ingresado, en ninguna se aprecia daño cerebral. Recuerda que se le indujo al coma para aliviar la presión del cerebro por culpa de la sangre del traumatismo, pero todo eso ya pasó y todo vuelve a estar en su sitio. En teoría, claro, porque es obvio que algo no va bien porque no ha despertado.

Castiel asintió. Acompañó a Sam hasta la puerta y le deseó suerte para el examen. Si estuviera en su lugar, él no tendría cabeza para concentrarse ni recordar nada.

La noche estaba siendo más fría de lo normal. Castiel se levantó y sacó un par de mantas del armario. Llegó hasta la cama y se las echó a Dean por encima. Recordaba lo que le gustaba dormir abrigado, como si estuviera en una cueva y fuera un oso hibernando. Añoraba refugiarse ahí con él. Dormir, leer, o hacer el amor lentamente, porque realmente tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos.

Se equivocaba.

Regresó a su sofá orejero, lo echó para atrás, e intentó conciliar de nuevo el sueño. Esta vez las imágenes de Dean le asaltaron. El joven corría hacia él, pero no parecía llegar nunca, como si no se moviera nunca del sitio por mucho que lo intentara. Estiraba los brazos hacia él, aunque cualquier intento era en vano. La cara de Dean cada vez estaba más pálida, y lloraba, y le gritaba, aunque no podía oír su voz. Intentó alcanzarle, y justo cuando rozó sus dedos, se despertó sobresaltado.

Era de madrugada, no lo sabía bien. La luz de la habitación estaba apagada. No recordaba haberlo hecho. Posiblemente hubiera sido alguna enfermera del turno de noche al entrar a comprobar el estado de Dean.

Se levantó con frío y dio la vuelta a la cama. No sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pero se deslizó por un lado debajo de las mantas y se abrazó a él. Le rodeó el pecho con el brazo y escondió la cara en su cuello. A pesar del lugar, de todos los aparatos y medicamentos, Dean seguía oliendo a él, a ese aroma tan característico que tenía y que a él le volvía loco.

Le dio un par de besos en la clavícula. Fueron roces suaves, casi efímeros, pero dados con su alma en realidad. Lo necesitaba tanto... Suspiro sobre su piel y se dispuso a dormir. Pensaba que no lo lograría, pero, cuando quiso darse cuenta, el sueño lo envolvió con su manto y se quedó dormido.

Y allí, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, Dean, abrió los ojos.

CONTINUARÁ...


	25. Chapter 25

PARTE 25

Dean abrió los ojos y se sintió desorientado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía extraño, como si estuviera dentro de una pecera y percibiera el mundo exterior de manera distorsionada. Tenía la cabeza embotada de estímulos que le llegaban por todas partes, aunque no tuviera claro dónde se encontraba. El recuerdo del profesor era muy fuerte. ¿Había estado soñando con él? Todo era muy real. Era como si pudiera olerlo, sentirlo, como si su presencia arropara la suya. Estaba todo oscuro, aunque algunas luces venían de sitios que desconocía. ¿Y qué eran esos pitidos? Intentó hablar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía. Tenía algo en la garganta y no sabía qué era. ¿Se estaba ahogando? Se movió errático, porque el cuerpo tampoco le respondía del todo. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Castiel se despertó sobresaltado al sentir que Dean se movía. Saltó de la cama y encendió la luz. Dean estaba despierto, pero no le veía. Intentaba quitarse el tubo del oxígeno. Le detuvo las manos y se echó encima mientras buscaba desesperado el timbre de emergencia. Al encontrarlo, lo apretó mil veces seguidas. Debía de haber pasado solo unos segundos, pero a él le parecieron horas.

—¡Enfermera! —Acabó gritando, desesperado por encontrar ayuda.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa. De pronto la habitación se llenó de enfermeras y de médicos que lo echaron a un lado cuando rodearon la cama. De pronto, quitaron el sistema de seguridad de la cama y salieron corriendo con Dean a través de los pasillos.

Castiel se quedó en la puerta mirando por donde habían desaparecido a los lejos porque no entendía qué había pasado. ¿Dean se había despertado de verdad? ¿Qué le había pasado?

Fue a coger el teléfono de su bolsillo, pero no lo encontró. Buscó en el sofá orejero, en su mochila, y en el resto de la habitación. Miró hasta en el suelo. Nada. No había rastro. Eso le dio cómo una respuesta de que se le había caído en la cama junto a Dean al levantarse. ¿Cómo iba a avisar a los demás si no se sabía ningún número de teléfono de memoria?

Caminó hacia unos asientos de plástico que había en el pasillo y se sentó. Puso los codos en las rodillas y se tapó la cara con las manos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Castiel no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, perdido en sus pensamientos, aterrado de que la reacción que había tenido Dean al despertar no hubiera sido buena. El hecho de que tampoco pudiera avisar a nadie hacía que se sintiera aún peor.

—Creo que esto es suyo.

Castiel levantó la mirada para encontrarse frente a él al doctor que llevaba el caso de Dean. Lo vio con su teléfono en la mano. Se levantó corriendo y asintió.

—Se me debió de caer en la cama con el alboroto —mintió, aunque tampoco era del todo falso—. ¿Cómo está Dean?

—Le hemos hecho pruebas. Era fundamental realizarlas nada más despertar para comprobar la funcionalidad del cerebro y ver el alcance de los posibles daños o secuelas. ¿Me acompaña a mi despacho y le enseño las radiografías? Pedí que me las mandaran allí.

Castiel asintió y lo siguió, más nervioso que antes. Si el doctor quería que fuera con él, es que los resultados no habían sido buenos. Pensó en avisar en el grupo, pero quizás fuera mejor enterarse primero de lo que pasaba para poder contarlo con todos los detalles a los demás.

El doctor cerró la puerta cuando estuvieron dentro y se dirigió hacia la pantalla del portátil que había sobre la mesa.

—Esta es la tomografía del cerebro de Dean cuando llegó. Las manchas blancas es la hemorragia que sufrió con el golpe. Esta otra es de dos días más tarde, con el cerebro aún un poco hinchado por la presión de la sangre, pero sin rastro de manchas blancas. Y esta es de esta mañana cuando ha despertado.

Castiel no entendía de tomografías, ni tacs, ni nada médico, pero esa última le pareció un cerebro normal a cualquier otro.

—¿Qué significa? —Llevaba un rato en tensión y era consciente de que, si lo pinchaban en ese momento, posiblemente no sangrase.

—Que Dean se ha recuperado asombrosamente bien. Ahora le estaban realizando más pruebas, y en todas estaban teniendo respuesta afirmativa, tanto de movilidad, como de sensibilidad, coordinación, memoria y psicomotricidad. Es posible que necesite algo de rehabilitación, pero viendo lo terco que es, en dos días va a estar bien y a querer irse de aquí.

Fue justo en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que Dean estaba realmente bien. Si el médico le había dicho eso era porque había estado hablando con él. Sin saberlo, comenzó a temblar, porque de verdad que no se esperaba que Dean saliera de esa.

—Cálmese. —El doctor le puso una mano en el hombro para reconfortarle y tranquilizarle—. Dean es un joven muy fuerte, y ha tenido mucha suerte.

—Sí. ¿Cuándo puedo verle?

—Ya mismo. Es posible que, cuando regrese a la habitación, él ya esté allí.

Castiel terminó de hablar con el médico, le agradeció toda la ayuda, y salió del despacho. Una vez fuera, aunque se moría de ganas por ver a Dean, tenía que detenerse primero para mandar un audio al grupo. Allí informó todo lo que sabía, las pruebas que había visto y todo lo que le había dicho el doctor. Luego caminó de regreso hacia la habitación y se paró frente a la puerta. Le temblaba la mano y el corazón le iba a mil. No sabía cuál iba a ser la reacción de Dean al verle, porque tenía que recordar que la última vez que se habían visto, el joven le había dicho cosas muy tremendas. Las insinuaciones que había hecho eran muy graves y él le había echado de la clase. Por él, no había ninguna parte de resentimiento ni rencor, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Dean. Conociéndole, podía ser de cualquier manera.

Respiró hondo y empujó la puerta.

—Hola, Dean.

CONTINUARÁ....


	26. Chapter 26

PARTE 26

Dean levantó la cabeza hacia la voz que llegó desde la puerta y el corazón le dio un vuelco al verle. No sabía que Cas estuviera ahí. Entonces, lo que había imaginado esa mañana quizás no había sido producto de su descontrolada cabeza. Segundos antes de ponerse nervioso e intentar arrancarse todo lo que tenía conectado, tuvo un segundo de paz, un segundo en el que olió la colonia de Castiel, su piel, su cabello. Incluso lo sintió sobre una parte de su cuerpo. Hasta que entró en pánico.

—Cas —respondió. Le salió la voz un poco ronca, rasposa por haber estado tantos días con el tubo en la garganta.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Castiel caminó hacia él y se paró al lado de la cama, aunque a una distancia prudencial. Se moría de ganas por abrazarle, por meterse en la cama con él y esconderle en su pecho—. Dadas las circunstancias, claro. Es lógico que no estés al cien por cien. Aunque no sé si recuerdas lo que ha pasado.

—Lo recuerdo. No con todo detalle, pero sí la mayor parte.

Castiel asintió. El teléfono comenzó a vibrarle. Todos en el grupo habían comenzado a hacer preguntas, a querer saber el estado de Dean y él respondió paciente a todos.

—Sam viene de camino.

Dean se lo quedó mirando. El profesor se había dado la vuelta para responder a los mensajes, por lo que solo podía verle la espalda. Adoraba esa espalda. La había acariciado, arañado y besado muchas veces. No tantas como le hubiera gustado. No podía olvidar lo que le había dicho, cómo se había comportado con él, todo lo que había hecho después. Era algo que no podía soportar.

—Cas, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Castiel se giró al oírle. Volvió a meterse el teléfono en el bolsillo y lo miró.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Quiero agradecerte que hayas estado aquí, pero necesito que te vayas. Por favor.

Castiel parpadeó confundido, porque no entendía sus palabras.

Dean siguió explicándose.

—Me avergüenzo de mi comportamiento, Cas, de cómo me porté contigo, de todo lo que te dije y... de mi forma de actuar. He sido un idiota que no sabe cómo afrontar lo que siente, que no sabe gestionar sus emociones. Por eso mi vida es un caos, y no quiero arrastrarte conmigo porque no es justo para ti. Tú te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, que sepa apreciarte y valorarte. No un niñato que la caga siempre que tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Castiel memorizó cada palabra que le había dicho. Podía debatirlas todas, pero no era ni el momento, ni el lugar. Si Dean deseaba que se marchara, no iba a ser él que se opusiera, pero antes tenía que decirle algo.

—Dean. Cuando nos conocimos te dije que nunca dejaras que nadie condicionara tu vida y que no iba a permitir que nadie hablara mal de ti, ni siquiera si ese alguien eres tú. Ahora te vuelvo a repetir esas palabras. —El tono de Castiel era sereno, casi dulce, porque no estaba enfadado en realidad. En cierta manera entendía la petición del joven—. Tienes que aprender a conocerte y a valorarte. Hasta que no hagas esas dos cosas, no podrás avanzar en la vida.

Dean se quedó callado. Tenía razón, por supuesto, por eso no dijo nada.

—Voy a recoger mis cosas y me iré enseguida.

—De acuerdo. Gracias.

Cuando lo tuvo todo localizado, fue a colgarse la mochila al hombro cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Sam entró como si fuera un huracán. Corrió hacia la cama y abrazó a Dean con todas sus fuerzas.

—Argh, me espachurras. —Dean se quejó de manera exagerada.

Sam estaba visiblemente emocionado.

—Joder, creí que te habíamos perdido. —Y lo volvió a abrazar igual de fuerte. Solo lo soltó cuando Dean le dijo que le estaba asfixiando.

—Ya ves. Siempre dijiste que tenía la cabeza muy dura. Al final tenías razón.

Sam sonrió. Dio la vuelta a la cama para saludar a Castiel. Entonces lo vio con la mochila en la mano.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Ya te vas?

Castiel fue a responder, pero la puerta se abrió y todos se quedaron mirando a la chica que había entrado en la habitación.

—Chastity. —Dean le sonrió a su compañera de trabajo—. Por favor, pasa. Te presento a mi hermano Sam y a un amigo.

A Castiel le dolieron sus palabras. Quería marcharse ya, pero no quería parecer descortés ante la recién llegada.

—Dean... —La chica caminó hacia él y lo abrazó con delicadeza—. No sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés bien. Me sentía tan responsable de tu estado.

Él intentó tranquilizarla.

—Me caí de la barra, Chastity. No tuviste la culpa.

Ella comenzó a temblar.

—Sí que la tuve, Dean. Te di esa pastilla en el baño que no debí de haberte ofrecido porque sabía que, al no estar acostumbrado, te iba a sentar mal. Y te propuse que participaras en algo que, claramente, tú no querías.

Las caras de Sam y Castiel no podían ser más de estupefacción.

—¿Qué pastillas eran esas? —El ceño de Sam estaba fruncido, señal del cabreo que había comenzado a sentir.

—Una Molly. —Chastity se agarró de los brazos, porque era consciente de que lo que había dicho era muy gordo, aunque lo peor estaba aún por contar—. El problema fue cuando te caíste, Dean. Yo te encontré, y llamé a la ambulancia, pero no lo hice inmediatamente.

Castiel la miró sin entender.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque lo primero que hacen cuando te llevan al hospital es una prueba de tóxicos. Si das positivo, el seguro se lava las manos y no corre con los gastos médicos. Sabía que iba a ser una pasta y que Dean no podría afrontarlos, así que esperé cuatro horas, cuando sabía que la droga comienza a diluirse en el cuerpo y ya no fuera perceptible en ningún test.

—¿¡Cómo!? —Sam parecía haber sido poseído por el mismísimo demonio—. ¿Eres consciente de que lo podías haber dejado en estado vegetal toda su vida? Casi le explota el cerebro por tu culpa.

La chica se echó las manos a la cara para tapar el llanto, sin conseguirlo. Dean, estiró el brazo y le agarró el codo.

—Sé que no fue mala tu intención, Chastity. No te preocupes. Todos nos equivocamos y tú pensaste que estabas haciendo lo correcto.

Sam bufó y salió de la habitación, indignado, porque había estado a punto de perder a Dean por una estupidez. Hubieran tenido que pagar los gastos médicos, sí, pero eso no tenía ni punto de comparación con la idea de que Dean no hubiera logrado superarlo.

Castiel se quedó en la habitación sin saber muy bien lo que hacer. Cuando vio que la chica abrazaba a Dean, supo que era el momento de marcharse. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla, giró la cabeza para mirarle una última vez. El joven lo miró a su vez por encima del hombro de su amiga.

—Ojalá fueras tan comprensivo contigo mismo algún día, Dean. —Abrió la puerta y se fue. Cuando se giró, se topó cara a cara con Sam, que lo miraba aún con cara de enfado, aunque con una ceja levantada—. Sam

—¿A qué hora te espero luego?

—No voy a volver, Sam.

Sam no pudo evitar su asombro.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Castiel decidió explicarse a su ritmo.

—Si te parece bien, voy a despedirme de la gente del grupo y lo abandonaré luego. Dean quiere que me vaya y yo no quiero molestarle en su recuperación. Tienes mi teléfono. Cualquier cosa, por favor, no dudes en ponerte en contacto conmigo, ¿De acuerdo?

Sam estaba sin habla. No pudo reaccionar para detener a Castiel. No lo habría conseguido seguramente, pero es que se había quedado de una piedra. ¿Es que Dean se había vuelto loco? Diablos, la alegría por recuperarle había durado poco porque estaba muy enfadado con él. ¿En qué cojones estaba pensando?

CONTINUARÁ...


	27. Chapter 27

PARTE 27

Dean regresó a casa una semana más tarde. Recibió algo de rehabilitación, pero como el mismo doctor ya sabía, el joven se obligó a dar el doscientos por cien para recuperarse lo antes posible.

Y así fue. Se habría dado el alta él mismo mucho antes de haber podido.

Ya llevaban varios días en casa. Sam lo había preparado todo y estaba en modo mama gallina con sus pollitos, siempre rondando alrededor de Dean, hasta que este lo mandó a la mierda.

—Tienes muy mal carácter, Dean.

—Vete a comprar. —Dean necesitaba aire fresco, pero no podía salir porque aún tenía los reflejos algo lentos. El doctor le dijo que era normal y que, poco a poco, volvería a ser el que era—. Y compra algo para comer que no sea verde ni crezca del suelo.

—¿Quién hace la compra? Yo, pues compro lo que yo quiera.

—Haces tú la compra porque está lloviendo a cántaros y yo aún tengo la misma velocidad que un octogenario con tacatá.

—Pues te sorprenderías de la velocidad que adquieren cuando ven que se abre una nueva línea de caja en el súper. Asombroso. —Sam se puso el chubasquero y cogió también un paraguas—. Ha llegado el invierno con fuerza, ¿eh?

Dean ya no lo escuchaba. Se había levantado y había caminado hacia la ventana para ver caer la lluvia. De nuevo su rostro se había vuelto a oscurecer y tenía las pupilas fijas en algún punto en la calle, pero no estaba viendo nada que hubiera ahí en realidad.

—¿Por qué no le llamas?

Dean escuchó a su hermano. Sabía de sobra que se refería a Cas. Ya habían hablado de eso incluso antes de abandonar el hospital.

—No puedo. —Fue lo único que dijo.

—Él te dejó mensajes, ¿sabes? Antes de que tuvieras el accidente. Quería hablar contigo. Al menos le debes eso. Escúchale.

—Sam... por favor.

Sam suspiró. No quería insistirle más. Abrió la puerta y se marchó porque hablar de Castiel con su hermano era para nada. Le daban ganas de chocarle contra la pared a ver si así terminaba de reaccionar. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ponerlo todo tan complicado? Ya había hablado con él sobre el tema de las drogas y Dean le había jurado que solo había tomado drogas esa única vez. Y desde luego no iba a volver a hacerlo en la vida. Le creía. Dean podía ser cabezota, pero no era tonto. Al menos se alegraba de que hubiera dejado su trabajo en el Valhalla. Aún seguía convaleciente, pero al menos saber que no tenía intención de volver más a ese lugar le dejaba más tranquilo.

Reaccionó al rato, y no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado en realidad. Caminó despacio hacia su cuarto y buscó su teléfono. Lo había puesto a cargar el día anterior pero no lo había encendido. No lo había hecho porque ya sabía que Cas había intentado ponerse en contacto con él. Sam se lo recordaba varias veces al día, y él no estaba preparado aún para escucharle. Ahora que se encontraba solo, quizás fuera un buen momento.

Había muchas llamadas perdidas, algunas de ellas del teléfono de Castiel. Curiosamente había reconocido el número. Ya podía haberlo hecho semanas atrás, cuando le había sido imposible recordar ni un solo número. También había mensajes de voz. Iba a tener que sentarse para escucharlos. Se puso cómodo sobre la cama y tomó aire. Luego accionó el primero de los mensajes.

_Dean. Me gustaría hablar contigo. Llámame._

_Dean. Necesito que hablemos. Por favor._

_Dean. No te llegan mis mensajes y tu teléfono tampoco da señal. ¿Va todo bien?_

_Esta tarde voy a ir a tu casa, solo para comprobar que no pasa nada. Si no quieres verme, de acuerdo, pero al menos hazme saber que todo va bien. Gracias._

Escuchó los mensajes varias veces y no pudo evitar que se le encogiera el corazón. Castiel era tan bueno, tan noble... ¿Por qué una persona tan increíble como él se había fijado en un niñato que no sabía dejar de meterse en líos? Quizás había llegado el momento de bajar esa coraza que se había montado alrededor de él.

—Hola, Cas. Yo... No sé qué decirte, solo que soy un idiota. Me enfadé mucho contigo cuando me aprobaste porque pensé que lo habías hecho por lo que te dije, y me sentí, no sé... como si no valiera para nada, que no era apto ni para sacarme un simple título. Sabes que soy muy cabezota y que no me gusta que nadie me ayude. Quizás porque llevo toda la vida haciéndolo todo yo solo... —Paró, porque se le había ido quebrando la voz a medida que iba hablando y ahora tenía que recomponerse para no sonar demasiado patético—. Siento todo el daño que te he hecho. Eres la persona más buena que conozco y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Te mereces estar con alguien que sea un millón de veces mejor que yo. Cas, yo...

Dejó de ir el mensaje y apretó los labios porque se moría de ganas por decirle que lo amaba más que a él mismo, que lo había echado muchísimo de menos y que no quería tener un futuro si él no iba a estar a su lado. Era contradictorio que pensara todo eso cuando había sido él el que lo había echado de su lado, pero tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo; Castiel no estaba hecho para él.

Castiel entró por la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín completamente sudado y con el chubasquero calado de agua. Había salido a correr alrededor del lago. No eran muchos kilómetros y podía hacerlo. Eso le ayudaría a despejar la mente, aunque poco más podía hacer.

Hacía más de una semana que Dean lo había echado de su lado y desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver. Sam, amablemente, le había ido informando del estado de Dean. No se lo había pedido, pero el menor de los Winchester parecía estar en todo a pesar de su corta edad. Era verdad que ambos hermanos eran diferentes a cualquiera otra persona que hubiera conocido a lo largo de su vida.

Se sacudió la ropa todo lo que pudo y caminó hacia el baño. Necesitaba una ducha para quitarse el sudor y el frío que sentía. Cuando terminó, fue a la cocina a hacerse un te caliente. Mientras se lo tomaba, miró por la enorme cristalera que daba al lago y pensó lo distinto que sería contemplar esas vistas con Dean a su lado. Eso era algo que jamás tendría.

Un pitido de que le había llegado un mensaje a su teléfono le desvió de sus pensamientos. Dejó la taza sobre la encimera y caminó hacia el chubasquero, donde había dejado olvidado el aparato en uno de los bolsillos. Al mirar la pantalla, vio que el mensaje era de Dean. Solo necesitó ver su nombre para que se le acelerara el pulso. Lo desbloqueó y lo escuchó en silencio. Cuando acabó, cerró los ojos. Tenía muy claro lo que quería decirle. Respiró hondo, abrió los ojos, y apretó el botón.

—Dean. No tengo nada que perdonarte. Quizás debí decirte en qué me basé para aprobarte. La nota final no solo consiste en el examen, sino en el trabajo realizado durante todo el curso. Sé que una vez me preguntaste esa misma pregunta y yo te respondí que si no se aprobaba el examen, no había nada que hacer. Eso lo hago siempre, porque cuando digo que cuenta todo, la gente no se esfuerza tanto y no estudian todo lo que deberían. Ahora sé que debía de haberte dicho la verdad, aunque no lo hice porque quería que todos tuvierais las mismas oportunidades. Dentro de clases eras un alumno más y eso es algo que los dos siempre hemos cumplido. —Castiel tomó aire para seguir hablando, porque ahora llegaba el tema delicado—. Respeto la decisión que has tomado, aunque no la comparto. Ya sabes que yo no tengo la misma opinión que tienes tú de ti mismo. Solo hay que conocer la historia de tu vida para darse cuenta de que eres un joven fuerte, valiente, con carácter, que se ha equivocado, como nos ha pasado a todos en la vida, y no pasa nada. El camino sigue. Yo... sé que jamás encontraré a otra persona como tú. No quiero encontrarla, porque siempre estaré enamorado de ti, me quieras a tu lado o no. Y nunca dejaré de estarlo.

Mandó el audio nervioso, con los dedos temblorosos alrededor del móvil. No tenía ni idea de lo que haría Dean a partir de ese momento, pero todo lo que él podía hacer, ya estaba hecho.

CONTINUARÁ...


	28. Chapter 28

PARTE 28

Dean escuchó el audio cuarenta veces más. No podía parar de escuchar la voz de Castiel. La primera vez lo hizo con miedo, temeroso de que el profesor le dijera que no lo quería, que lo odiaba, y que no quería saber nada más de él. Al oírle, sin embargo, sintió un alivio en el alma que, incluso el dolor de cabeza que casi siempre tenía desde que había abandonado el hospital, había desparecido.

Lo amaba. Castiel lo amaba. Era la primera vez que se lo decía. Se sentía... pletórico, único, increíblemente bien.

—Hey. —Sam llegó a la cocina. Dejó una bolsa de papel sobre la encimera y comenzó a sacar varias cosas y meterlas en la nevera—. No había la mierda esa de bacon enrollado con queso y no sé qué más que me pediste, así que te he comprado una ensalada. Sé que vas a odiarme, pero de verdad. Pruébala. Tiene trocitos de bacon.

—De acuerdo.

Sam paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió hacia su hermano. Dean estaba apoyado en la encimera. Tenía una taza entre las manos y miraba el fregadero con cara de bobo.

—Hey. —Pasó la mano por delante de su cara para hacerle reaccionar. Cuando logró que parpadeara furioso, suspiró aliviado—. Menos mal, pensé que te había dado una embolia o algo. Te he dicho que te he comprado una ensalada para cenar.

Dean giró la cabeza hacia él y lo miró.

—Quiero a Cas. Y tengo que ir a decírselo ahora mismo. —Caminó hacia el salón para ponerse la chupa y coger las llaves del coche.

—¿Ahora? ¿En serio? ¿No has tenido todo el día? ¿O todos estos días para darte cuenta de lo obvio? Desde luego, Dean, no sabes qué hacer para librarte de comer una ensalada.

Dean sonrió al escucharle.

—Sam. Estoy hablando en serio. No quiero seguir haciendo el tonto.

Sam asintió y lo abrazó. Al soltarle, lo miró serio.

—Te llevo en el coche. Ahora vive a las afueras y no quiero que conduzcas solo hasta allí. Va a oscurecer dentro de nada.

Dean iba a decirle que no, que podía conducir mejor que andar, pero vio la cara de su hermano.

—Por favor. —Sam insistió—. Déjame ayudarte por una vez.

Dean asintió.

—De acuerdo. Pero no me comprarás nunca más una ensalada, ¿entendido?

Sam fue a por las llaves del coche. Ese era un gran momento, y le gustaba que su hermano le hubiera permitido formar parte de ello.

Dean se bajó del coche y le indicó a su hermano que podía marcharse sin problemas. El coche de Cas estaba aparcado en la entrada y había luz en el interior. Cuando vio que su hermano regresaba por donde habían venido, él puso rumbo a la casa, se armó de valor, y llamó.

Castiel se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta. Miró el reloj porque le parecía raro que, a esa hora, fuera alguien a su casa, aunque tampoco le extrañaba demasiado porque en los últimos días, habían ido llegando vecinos, cada uno con un bizcocho o galletas caseras, para presentarse y darle la bienvenida al barrio. Al abrir la puerta no pudo evitar quedarse mirando al joven que estaba frente a él.

—Hola, Cas. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, claro. Disculpa... No te esperaba. Podías haberme dicho que ibas a venir y hubiera ido a buscarte.

Dean pasó al salón y lo miró todo.

—Prefería el factor sorpresa. Además, me ha traído Sammy. Estaba loco por servir de ayuda.

—Es un buen chico.

—Sí. —Dean ojeó el lugar. Se veía acogedor y tranquilo—. Me gusta tu nueva casa.

—A mí también. Si quieres te la enseño. Es bastante más pequeña que la anterior. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo mudarme, hasta que aparecieron unos compradores adecuados. No tiene gran cosa. Es de una sola planta y diáfano, como ves, pero la compre por esto. Ven, sígueme.

Dean obedeció y caminó hacia el final de la casa. Allí, unos enormes cristales le mostraron las maravillosas vistas al bosque y al lago.

—Wow. Qué maravilla, Cas.

Castiel lo miró de perfil. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le había echado de menos y de que lo llamara de esa manera con ese tono de voz.

—También tengo un embarcadero. ¿Quieres verlo?

Dean lo miró ilusionado, y asintió.

Caminaron despacio todo el camino. Tenían que atravesar el jardín, la pequeña arboleda y llegar al lago. Una vez allí, Dean se quedó maravillado por la puesta de sol tan increíble. Esos tonos naranjas y rosas eran espectaculares.

—Esto es el cielo.

Castiel asintió sin apartar la vista de él. Luego giró la cabeza para admirar cómo el sol se escondía al otro lado del lago.

—Me he imagino un montón de veces aquí, contigo. Tú estás pescando y yo leyendo un libro porque no tengo ni idea de pescar. Alrededor nuestra hay un perro y una gata, que se tumban al sol a nuestro lado. —Dejó de mirar el atardecer y volvió la cabeza hacia el joven. Este ya lo estaba mirando—. Esos pensamientos son una tontería, pero me hacían feliz.

—Yo sé pescar. Puedo enseñarte si quieres. Me enseñó mi padre cuando era muy pequeño y guardo muy buenos recuerdos de aquella época.

—Será un placer aprender. —Se quedó mirando a Dean, porque parecía que tenía algo que decirle, pero no se decidía a soltarlo—. Aunque sospecho que voy a disfrutar más viéndote a ti relajado recordando esos momentos con tu padre.

Dean apretó la mandíbula porque eso le hizo darse cuenta de que jamás le había dicho a su padre que lo quería. Cuando quiso hacerlo, ya era demasiado tarde. Ahora, después del accidente, no quería que volviera a pasarle lo mismo con Cas. Ese miedo de perder lo que más quería fue lo que le instó a sincerarse.

—Necesito oírte decir que me perdonas, Cas. Ya sé que me dijiste que no hacía falta, y que todos nos equivocamos, pero es que yo lo necesito.

Castiel se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Cuando sintió que Dean le devolvía el abrazo y se fundía con el suyo, algo dentro de él se liberó, como si hubiera estado sosteniendo algo muy pesado y al fin había sido capaz de soltarlo.

—Estás más que perdonado, Dean. —Le besó la cabeza y aspiró su olor—. Quise hablar contigo mucho antes. Luego, cuando me enteré de lo que te había pasado, casi me volví loco. Pensé que no iba a volver a escucharte y eso... bueno, —paró de hablar porque se iba a emocionar demasiado y no quería ponerse a llorar ahí en medio—, pensé que te había perdido para siempre y supe que, sin ti, jamás volvería a encontrar el amor. Te quiero, Dean.

Dean levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

—Yo también te quiero, Cas. Más incluso de lo que puedo expresar con palabras.

—Demuéstramelo, entonces.

Dean no lo dudó y fue directo a por sus labios. Hablar no era lo suyo, pero besar era casi un profesional. Apresó la boca de Castiel y supo que jamás querría estar en ningún otro lugar ni con ninguna otra persona que no fuera él.

Fue un beso tierno que, durante unos segundos, se tornó salvaje por la necesidad de ambos de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Sé que estabas durmiendo conmigo la noche que me desperté. —susurró pegado a su pecho—. Te olí.

Castiel sonrió. Le complacía que aún le reconociera.

—Pues me diste un susto de muerte al reaccionar.

Dean sonrió y se separó un poco de él para mirarle a la cara.

—Es que pensé que estaba soñando, entonces comencé a escuchar esos pitidos, a sentir el tubo ese en la garganta... y me asusté.

Castiel volvió a abrazarle.

—Ya pasó todo y ahora vamos a seguir con nuestras vidas.

—Sí. —Dean se moría porque le invitara a pasar la noche. Lo cierto era que no quería marcharse de allí nunca.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Sígueme.

Dean había alzado las cejas porque no se esperaba ese comentario. Mientras regresaban al jardín, intentó sacarle información.

—¿Cómo es posible que me tengas una sorpresa si no sabías que iba a venir a verte?

Castiel le tomó la mano y lo guio hacia un lateral del jardín, donde parecía haber un garaje bastante amplio.

—No tenía muy claro si ibas a volver, pero por si acaso, quería tenerte esto preparado para cuando te vinieras a vivir conmigo.

A Dean le encantó esas palabras.

—¿Voy a vivir contigo?

Castiel le guiñó un ojo.

—Seguro que después de ver mi sorpresa, no vas a querer irte.

Dean se ahorró el decirle que, lo único que necesitaba para quedarse, era él. Entonces Castiel subió la baraja y un gimnasio enorme les dio la bienvenida. Parecía muy completo, con todo lujo de detalles, como si fuera uno profesional. Al otro lado de la sala, brillante y majestuosa, había una barra de acrobacia negra, tal y como la que usaba para actuar.

Sin poderlo evitar, la sonrisa de Dean se desvaneció. Castiel notó el cambio en el joven y se acercó a él.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta? ¿No es la medida correcta?

Dean caminó hacia la barra hasta quedarse parado frente a ella, pero no hizo el intento de tocarla.

—No... No me he vuelto a subir en una barra desde que me caí. Y no sé si podré volver a hacerlo alguna vez.

Castiel se puso a su espalda y le rodeó con los brazos.

—Has luchado muy duro para llegar hasta aquí. Era tu sueño montar un centro para que más personas pudieran aprender de ti. No te rindas ahora solo porque has tropezado y te has caído una vez en el camino. Te has levantado, ¿no? Pues sigue adelante.

Dean asintió. Tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la garganta y estiró el brazo. Había echado de menos sentir el metal en su mano, pegado a su piel. Con miedo, la agarró con la otra mano y se posicionó sobre la base. Tras él, Castiel estaba pegado a su espalda. Su pecho cálido le infundía el suficiente valor para no salir corriendo de allí.

—Tú puedes hacerlo, Dean. —Le animó—. Estoy aquí detrás para sostenerte. Jamás te dejaré caer.

Dean respiró hondo y asintió. Agarró la barra y se alzó. Tenía más que claro que Cas estaría ahí siempre con él. Ese día, era, el primero del resto de su vida, en donde iba a seguir luchando para conseguir que todos sus sueños se hicieran realidad.

FIN


	29. Chapter 29

PARTE 29. EPÍLOGO.

UN AÑO MÁS TARDE...

Dean le agarró de las caderas para sujetarle y poder ahondarse más en él. Cuando Cas lo cabalgaba, no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero acababa perdiendo el raciocinio de todo. Su parte más salvaje salía a flote y eran sus ansias más primitivas las que acababan llevaban el control.

Jadeaba como un loco. Lo follaba como si no existiera un mañana. Veía la polla erecta de Cas rezumar y rebotar frente a él, sobre su vientre. Hundirse en ese cuerpo era perder la cordura, y él hacía mucho rato que ya no le quedaba de eso.

Con los pulgares, acarició esas líneas rectas de sus caderas que tanto le provocaban y le mareaban hasta dejarle sin aliento.

Castiel debía de tener otros planes para él, porque le quitó las manos y le llevó las manos por encima de su cabeza, sobre la almohada.

Cabezota como siempre, Dean volvió a bajar las manos a la misma zona.

Esta vez, con menos delicadeza, Cas le agarró de las manos y las volvió a guiar hacia la misma almohada de antes.

—No me obligues a atarte, Dean —jadeó, entre dientes.

Los ojos de Dean brillaron junto a una sonrisa malévola. Si insistía... Bajó los brazos, pero esta vez sus manos no llegaron a su destino porque Castiel lo agarró de las muñecas y lo llevó de nuevo hacia la almohada, pero esta vez no lo soltó, sino que lo sostuvo con sus propias manos.

Cada vez que el profesor ejercía su poder sobre él, Dean sabía que tenía los segundos contados.

—Cas —jadeó, extasiado—. Cas.

Castiel conocía de sobra esa voz agónica. La había vivido mil veces, la mayoría provocada por él mismo. Levantó las caderas lo suficiente para que solo el glande de Dean quedara dentro de él, aunque no del todo. Entonces sintió cómo el joven comenzó a correrse. Se mantuvo firme sin moverse, con la mirada fija en él, maravillado por la abierta reacción de Dean al dejarse arrastrar por su orgasmo.

Poco a poco, los músculos de su cuerpo se fueron relajando y un jadeo entrecortado puso broche final a ese momento de lujuria desenfrenada. O al menos eso había pensado Dean, hasta que lo vio incorporarse sobre él y arrodillarse entre sus piernas.

Castiel le guiñó un ojo justo antes de relamerse los labios para, acto seguido, darle un lametón en el glande, hiper sensibilizado aún por el trote que le había dado. Despacio, lo deslizó en su boca y lo succionó sin apretar, aunque con firmeza, a sabiendas de que el joven aún podía darle mucho más.

Dean aún no había bajado los brazos a pesar de que hacía ya largo que Castiel lo había soltado para arrodillarse entre sus piernas. Verle allí hacía que se le cortara la respiración, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de que el profesor se acomodaba mejor entre sus piernas. Agarró su erección, que aún no había encontrado liberación, y la guio hacia su entrada. La manera en que Cas le hacía el amor era una dulce tortura que le hacía deslizarse hacia la luna, como si pudiera volar, como si las nubes le acariciaran con cada movimiento. Siempre dejaba que se corriera él primero. Le daba tiempo para ir regresando de ese lugar lejano donde aterrizaba, pero luego, lo interceptaba a mitad de camino y lo llevaba de vuelta de donde venía. No era complicado hacerlo si le penetraba de esa manera, sin darle ninguna tregua. Lo sentía caliente dentro de él, abrasador, exigente. Salía y entraba de su cuerpo con ritmo, rozando con su erección ese lugar donde nada importaba, solo el placer explosivo y auténtico.

Castiel le había agarrado de las piernas para rebotar contra su cuerpo, y él, irremediablemente, volvió a ponerse duro. ¿Cómo podía contenerse con la visión que tenía ante él?

—Dean...

Dean cerró los ojos al oírle. Amaba esa voz áspera, ronca, porque tenía el poder de acariciarle la piel solo pronunciando su nombre. Castiel era capaz de hacer con él lo que quisiera y él se lo permitía porque todo lo que ese hombre le ofrecía siempre le hacía estremecer de la cabeza a los pies. No sabía qué clase de poder tenía, pero solo con escuchar su nombre de entre sus labios, su cuerpo y su mente volaban libres y plenas a donde quisieran llevarle. Comenzó a correrse sin poderlo evitar, sin necesitar de tocarse, aunque su anterior orgasmo aún no se hubiera ido del todo.

Castiel puso sus manos de dedos largos y elegantes en la cara interna de sus muslos y salió de él a lo justo para derramarse sobre su entrada. Se mordió los labios para contenerse y no regresar a ese cálido refugio. Solo permitió que el glande rozara esa zona tan sensible, provocando que Dean jadeara más fuerte, extasiado después de su segundo orgasmo.

Prisionero del momento, Castiel se agarró su aún erecto pene para permitir que las últimas gotas cayeran en la zona que había bajo los testículos de Dean, cerca de su entrada. Levantó la mirada para ver el estropicio que el joven había provocado sobre sí mismo y esbozó una sonrisa. Sin decir nada, con el dedo índice y corazón, fue atrapando las gotas esparcidas que habían caído sobre el estómago del joven. Llevó la mano hacia abajo, hacia ese trasero humedecido por su culpa. Guio el viscoso líquido a su entrada y, con el dedo corazón, lo empujó hacia dentro. Alzo la vista para capturar los ojos del joven y, sin apartar la mirada de él, se llevó los dedos la boca y los chupó con deleite. Luego separó ambas nalgas con las manos y se agachó para beber de él, adentrando la lengua en ese cálido y húmedo lugar.

Dean arqueó la espalda y soltó las manos de la almohada sin saber qué agarrar ahora. No se había dado cuenta de que había estado sosteniendo la funda entre los dedos. Esa sensación era la descripción gráfica de estar en la gloria más absoluta.

—Si sigues así voy a correrme. Otra vez —advirtió.

Castiel se incorporó y le miró la polla, porque Dean era capaz de empezar una tercera ronda sin apenas proponérselo. Por desgracia tendría que ser en otra ocasión, porque ya iban con el tiempo justo. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño para abrir el grifo de la ducha.

—Vamos a ducharnos. No querrás llegar tarde en tu gran día, ¿no?

Dean se movió perezoso sobre la cama.

—Te recuerdo que fue idea tuya hacer maratón de Los Bridgerton. Ah, y el que también dijo la famosa frase _pon un capi más, pon uno más, que nos da tiempo._ —Lo imitó.

Castiel asomó la cabeza desde el baño y lo miró.

—Es posible, pero ha sido tú el que ha empezado a portarse mal en la cama. Algo tenía que hacer, ¿no crees?

En eso tenía razón y Dean lo sabía. Se levantó de la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro y caminó hacia la ducha. Bien, podían ir justos de tiempo, pero había sido muy bien invertido.

Todo lo que había que preparar estaba listo. Solo quedaba que llegaran Sam, Jess y los catering. Luego vendrían todos los invitados a la inauguración de su local.

Meses atrás, Dean había comprado un viejo embarcadero no muy lejos de donde vivían y que estaba a la venta. Se caía a pedazos y nadie quería arreglarlo. En cuanto lo vio, supo que era ahí donde quería montar su negocio. Lo reformó para poder dar clases de barra acrobática. Las vistas eran espectaculares, pero no solo por eso en la sala se percibía una sensación acogedora y agradable, sino porque Dean había dejado una parte de él mismo para llevar a cabo su sueño.

—Sam viene para acá. —Dean se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y dio una vuelta para mirarlo todo. Las barras, relucientes, esperaban para cobrar vida con alguien.

—Perfecto. —Cas se acercó hacia él—. Todo va a salir bien. Dreams es tu sueño hecho realidad y deberías de estar muy orgulloso.

Dean asintió. Cas se había parado a su lado y lo miraba todo con una sonrisa. Había dudado al principio en el nombre, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ese era su sueño y que no podía llamarse de otra manera.

—Ahora que has cumplido tu sueño, Dean. ¿Qué es lo próximo? ¿Abrir centros por todo el país?

Dean negó con la cabeza, convencido.

—Nada de eso. —Se había acercado a una de las barras porque se le había olvidado quitarle una de las tiras de seguridad—. Eso de viajar por todos lados no es lo mío. Cuando era muy pequeño, Sam tendría pocos meses, a mi padre lo destinaban continuamente y cambiamos varias veces de sitio. No recuerdo donde era, pero era muy molesto tener que empezar de cero allá donde iba. Además —añadió—, viajar y abrir otros centros implicaría estar lejos de ti. Así que olvídate. No te vas a deshacer de mí con tanta facilidad.

Castiel se rio y lo siguió mirando. Cada movimiento de Dean era hipnótico.

—No tenía intención. —le guiñó un ojo para hacerle entender que no era eso lo que quería ni mucho menos.

—Bien. —Dean siguió dejando lista la barra—. He pensado algunas veces en ello, y mi próximo sueño será tener una niña, pero eso dentro de unos seis o siete años.

Dean se paró en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado por primeva vez de algo que no era solo decisión suya. Había fantaseado con eso, pero era algo que todavía no le había contado a Cas.

—Bueno... —caminó hacia él, preocupado, porque no sabía su opinión al respecto—. Es algo que tenemos que hablar juntos, porque si no quieres, lo comprenderé.

Castiel negó con la cabeza. Se terminó de acercar a él y lo abrazó.

—No hay nada que hablar, Dean. Será un placer adoptar una niña contigo.

La sonrisa de Dean iluminó toda la habitación.

—¿De verdad? —Le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello para acercarle más a él.

—Sí. Adoptar, o vientre de alquiler. Me da igual, aunque me atrae más la idea de tener una niña que sea como tú, que tenga pecas, el color de tus ojos, o tus labios.

Dean perdió la sonrisa al instante.

—Dios... Menudo sufrimiento cuando tontee con tíos. Prefiero niño. ¿Es tarde para pedir un niño?

Castiel se rio y lo abrazó con fuerza hasta acabar preso de sus labios. Fuera lo que fuera, iba a ser una niña o un niño deseado y querido.

—¿Y tú? —Le preguntó cuando dejó de besarle—. Yo he hecho realidad mis sueños. ¿Que hay de los tuyos?

Castiel le dio otro beso en los labios y luego apoyó la frente sobre la suya.

—Yo hace ya mucho tiempo que cumplí todos mis sueños... precisamente el día en que te conocí, porque eres la persona que amo y que quiero en mi vida, a la que quiero tener a mi lado, con la quiero envejecer, con la que quiero tener hijos, con la que estoy criando a un perro consentido y a una gata con planes de dominar el mundo —bromeó—. Eres la persona con la quiero hacer absolutamente todo en esta vida. Te quiero, Dean.

—Yo también te quiero, Cas. Más de lo que alguna vez pensé que podía amar.

Castiel lo apretó entre sus brazos y le apresó los labios, hambriento de él.

—Dean... ¿Nos da tiempo de uno rápido?

Dean estalló en carcajadas sin soltarle. No lo dejaría marchar nunca porque sabía que jamás podría amar a otra persona que no fuera a él, su profesor, su ángel.

FIN

Nota de la autora:

Me gustaría dejaros un video de Saulo. Lo reconoceréis por los videos que se han adjuntado con el fic durante varios capítulos.

Es un video inspiracional, y que, como Dean, vosotros mismos podéis llegar a conseguir vuestros sueños. Luchad por ellos y confiad en vosotros mismos.

Gracias Saulo por tu enorme talento y por este video.

Besos a todos,

Taolee

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmBoq5j7KU8


End file.
